Undercover
by tancredi75
Summary: In 3 weeks, 6 female victims was found murdered with not a single piece of evidence. The only thing that connects them are they all visited the same gayclub shortly before they were found dead. Hotch makes Emily and JJ go undercover to find the unsub
1. Chapter 1

Undercover

Chapter 1

The team was gathered in the conferance room, Hotch was the last to arrive.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan asked

"We've got a new case, just got of the phone with det. Anderson at Fair Oaks police department

"Fair Oaks? That's Fairfax right?" Morgan stated

Hotch continued

"That's right. The last couple of years they've never had any serious offences, just small crimes, up until now that is"

Hotch pointed the controller at the screen and images from the crime scenes appeared on the display.

"We've got 6 victims, 3 couples, all women. They were all about the same age, mid 30s and attractive.

The first couple.." Hotch clicked on the controller and a new image was shown.

" Lisa Reese and Stephanie Kyle was found 3 weeks ago. They were found naked, strangled and both victims had a transparent plastic bag over their head" Hotch clicked again

"The second couple, Sarah Kane and Alice Stevens were found 2 weeks ago, exactly the same, and the third couple, Joanna Roberts and Britany Langton were found last week" Hocth continued

"All victims were killed the same way and found in the same position as you can see on the pictures, which points to the same Unsub"

The pictures on the screen showed how all the couples lay in the exact same positon. One on their back and the other woman draped across the other forming an X.

"Were there any connections between the victims?" Rossi asked

"They didn't seem to know each other, that's the info I got from det. Anderson, however they all were last seen at a poplar gayclub called 'Rainbow room'. That's pretty much all we got. The crimescenes were clean, and by clean I mean CLEAN. They didn't find a single piece of evidence, nothing" Hotch answered

"The people who work at the gayclub, did they get any info there, anyhing?" JJ asked while flicking throuh the files

" and his officers did a very thorough questioning and it didn't give anything specific other than the staff recognised the women, they were regulars. One thing they all said they remembered was that all 3 couples were very affectionate towards each other, they seemed very much in love. Other than that there's nothing, the staff is clean, no records and there's never been any incidents at the club" Hotch explained

"So the only thing we know is that they all visited the Rainbow room shortly before they got murdered? That's not much to go by" Morgan said

"We can assume our Unsub picked out the victims at the club"

Prentiss stated "Do we have a profile?"

"Yes, our Unsub is a male, approximately in his late 30's. He's not someone you'll notice, he doesn't stand out. He's smart, highly educated and a local but he doesn't have any close friends. He was probably brought up in a religious home, a home that condemned homosexuality. He doesn't know the victims.

Something resently happend in his life that made him come to kill these women. I believe his wife left him for someone else, a woman. He can't kill her because he still love her, so he takes out his rage on other female couples. He'll go to the gayclub to watch them, the reason he picked these couples was for the affection they showed each other. He can't stand watch them together, it remind him of his wife unfaithfulness and it disgust him" Hotch finished

"So how exactly are we going to catch him?" Reid wondered

"We have nothing to go by, so we need to go undercover" Hotch stated

"Undercover?" Morgan asked lifting an eyebrow

Hotch looked very serious "Yes. I know this isn't something we usually do but we've got no choice, we have nothing and if we dont catch this guy soon there'll be two more victims within a week. This guy isn't going to stop until we catch him"

"So what do you have in mind?" Morgan asked

Emily got a funny feeling in her stomach, she looked at JJ who was watching Hotch intently. _Please dont say what I think you're gonna say_ she thought

"I want Emily and JJ to go undercover on this." Emily and JJ looked shocked at Hotch, then at each other. Both had their mouth slightly opened as to say something but nothing came out. Morgan had a smug smile across his lips. Hotch carried on "I want you to go to the gayclub together, acting like a couple. The team will be close by and hopefully the unsub will notice you two and follow you out"

"Sir I...." Emily didn't know what to say. _Hotch want me and JJ to act like a couple in a gayclub! God I don't know if I can do this _She felt her heart starting to beat faster.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I thought there were any other way we could catch this guy, but I think this is our best chance. Look we'll leave you two alone for a bit so you can talk about it. I cant force you to do this but I'm asking you to" Hotch motioned for the others to follow him out leaving Emily and JJ alone.

Neither of them looked at each other. JJ felt nervous for some reason, she didn't know why

"So....how do you feel about this?" Emily asked slowly and turned er head to look at the younger agent. JJ looked at her and swallowed

"I don't know... I mean it looks like there's no other way to get to this guy so...." JJ hesitated

"I guess it's ok by me, but if you dont want to..." JJ rushed the last sentence

"No no, it's fine by me, it's just.... I dont know" Emily trailed off. She didn't even know what she was going to say. _What's the matter with me? This is just JJ for godsake. Why does this feel so akward?_

"What?" JJ asked, feeling a bit nervous to what Emily was gonna say

"Are you sure you're ok with this Jennifer? I mean we're going to go to a gayclub, acting like a couple and.... " Emily looked at JJ

"It's a bit akward right?.." JJ finished

"Yeah...kind of..." Emily said. JJ looked down. Emily thought she should say something

"Not because of you though..." JJ looked up and met Emilys eyes. For a moment they just looked at each other, JJ felt her heart beat speed up as she gazed into Emilys brown eyes. She forced herself to look away

"So... we're gonna do this?" She asked, slowly looking up meeting Emilys eyes again

"I'll go get Hotch" Emily said


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews!

This is my first attempt at a fanfic ever. I got this idea a couple of weeks ago and I've thought about it alot, so here I am trying it out =) I'm glad you liked it!

English isn't my first language so I apologize ahead for all grammar and spelling mistakes

Anyway, here's chapter 2

/T

Chapter 2

Hotch had gone through the details with Emily and JJ and after some discussion they'd agreed that they would go to the gayclub undercover tonight, the sooner the better.

Emily returned to her desk when Morgan approached her

"So... you, JJ, gayclub..." He said with a smug smile and winked at her

" I'm getting visuals already" he continued teasing her

"Shut up!" Emily hit him on the arm

"Ouch!" He smiled and headed back to his desk.

JJ came down from her office to grab a cup of coffee. Emilys eyes followed her til she caught herself and looked down at her desk. Putting her hands to her head she rubbed her temples. _What are you doing? Dont give Morgan more reasons to get to you by catching you staring at her_ She sighed and looked up surprised to see JJ standing in front of her desk with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Are you busy right now?" She asked

"Eh.. no not really" Emily answered

"Wanna join me for a cup of coffee in my office? I thought maybe we need to discuss some things before... tonight?" JJ finished

"Yeah, sure" Emily stood up and took the coffeecup from JJ. Their fingers brushed lightly and Emily felt her heart speed up _Get a grip Prentiss! _she thought to herself.

Inside JJ's office Emily took a seat in the chair infront of JJ's desk. JJ leaned against her desk facing Emily.

"Ok, so I thought that maybe we should talk about tonight. You know, maybe decide how we're gonna do this" JJ started, feeling a little nervous. She didn't look Emily in the eyes.

"You're right. It's probably better if we have some sort of 'plan' for how the night is going to be, I take it you're new at this aswell?" Emily smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." JJ smiled back "A plan sounds like a great idea" She trailed off before she continued "Emily....if this is going to work the unsub must think that we are...." JJ hesitated with her next words "....uhm....in love..." Emily looked up and caught her eyes _God this is going to be harder than I thought _Once again their eyes locked and they just looked at each other _She has the most amazing eyes... I could just drown in them...NO stop it right now Prentiss, you need to focus! FOCUS _ finally Emily broke their gaze and looked down at her coffeecup.

"I know...so...we should probably arrive together, and then...." Emily thought about what to say next. She looked up at her again.

"You know, why dont we just take it as it comes when we arrive?" Emily continued. She couldn't think, little less speak out loud, what they would be doing once in the club. She understood that they would have to be more intimate with each other if they were going to pass as a couple in love, but she didn't want to think just _how_ intimate. It scared her because she was afraid of what it would do to her, being that close to JJ.

JJ actually felt relieved that Emily suggested that they'd take it as it comes once they're in the club. She was starting to feel nervous about it already.

"Yeah that works for me, so do you want me to come pick you up later on, or?" JJ asked

"Yeah that would be great" Emily said. They looked at each other again, silence filled the room, then Emily looked at her watch and continued "Well, I'd better get back to my desk and wrap up before I head home, but give me a call when you're ready, ok?" She got up and walked to the door

"Emily...?" JJ said softly

"Yes?" she turned around and looked at her

"It'll be fine" JJ said and gave her a smile. Emily just nodded and smiled back before returning to her desk. She sat down and took a deep breath _JJ's right, it's going to be fine, we're professionals, it's just a job. It's just a job... But why do I get a feeling that tonight's gonna change everything? _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey again, and thanks for the reviews!

I'm going away for the weekend so next update will probably be on monday.

I'm writing chapter 4 now and if I get it done before I leave I might upload it tonight , but no promises ;)

Anyways, here's chapter 3 for now

Hope you enjoy it!

/T

Chapter 3

Emily had spent several hours trying to decide what to wear. She didn't want to over dress, yet she wanted to look good. Her bed was covered in clothes and still she wasn't dressed. She looked at the clock and realised JJ would be here in less than an hour. Frustrated she went through the pile of clothes again and settled on a black pair of jeans and a red ¾ sleeved shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror before heading to the bathroom to fix her hair and put on some makeup. When she was finished she droped down on the couch. It was less than fifteen minutes till JJ would arrive and Emily was getting more and more nervous. _Just breath... everything will work out great...it's just part of the job_

JJ was in her car driving towards Emilys apartment. She was so nervous about tonight, her throat felt dry and her hands were lightly starting to sweat. She tried to not think about what would happen when they got to the club. She shook her head and turned the radio on.

Emily jumped when her phone started ringing, she knew it was JJ. She took a deep breath before she answered

"Hi, are you here? Great I'll be right down. Bye"

Emily put on her shoes and checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to met JJ.

As she opened the door on the passengers side and looked at JJ she felt completely breathless, she looked amazing. "Hi....uhm... wow...you look really great" Emily said blushing slightly as she closed the door behind her. JJ was glad Emily spoked first cause as she laid eyes on Emily her words got stuck in her throat. She was breathtaking. JJ had always thought of Emily as a beautiful woman but tonight..._This is going to be harder than I thought_ she thought to herself before finally finding her words again. "Hey, thank you. You look pretty good yourself. Shall we?" JJ asked

"Yes. Here we go..." Emily said. JJ gave her a smile before starting up the car.

The 'Rainbow room' was a 45 minutes drive from Emilys apartment. Both girls were quiet, neither knowing what to say. After a while the silence was broken when Emilys cell started ringing.

"Hey Garcia I'm gonna put you on speaker, hang on" Emily switch to speaker so that JJ could join in on the conversation. "Ok, all done"

"Well how are my little 'rainbow' girls feeling? Nervous yet are we?" Garcia smiled to herself

"Rainbow girls?" JJ chuckled and cast a quick glance over at Emily who looked down at her hands

"You know we're fine" she continued. "We're just doing our job" JJ tried to sound firm.

"Aha, but you gotta be a little nervous though, I mean this isn't just any case, you're going to a gayclub undercover, pretending to be lesbian lovers"

Garcia couldn't help herself. She knew this wasn't as easy as JJ tried to make it sound. She was also very aware of the interactions between the two agents, the glances that lasted just a little too long, the brief touches every now and then. She didn't think either of the girls were aware of what they were doing or what it meant, but nothing goes by undetected from 'Garcia - the Queen of knowledge' she thought. Knowing this she decided to give the girls a few tips for tonight.

JJ sighed

"I know but we're both professionals here" JJ still tried to convince herself that tonight wasn't anything special, just part of the job.

"You're very quiet my brown eyed girl, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Garcia asked as Emily hadn't said anything

"What...uhm...nothing, I mean I'm just.... nothing..." Emily blurted out

"Not nervous ha? Aaanyway, I just thought I would give you undercover girlies a few tips for tonight" Garcia stated

"A few tips?" Emily asked casting a quick look at JJ who met her eye, She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this.

"Yes my little sugar-pies, a few tips. Okey. First, when you get to the club you walk in together, holding hands or with your arms around each other" Emily could feel her palms getting all sticky as Garcia continued with her tips.

"When you've entered the bar, you are officially undercover. You're no longer FBI S.S agents Jareau and Prentiss. You're just Jennifer and Emily a happy couple who are very much in love" JJ could feel her cheeks starting to burn

"You'll need to be very close to each other and show each other a lot of affection, then"

Emily interupted

"Aah, you know both me and JJ _have_ been on dates before Garcia, it's not a completely new territory" Emily said feeling smart but was soon brought back to earth

"Aha, and just _how_ many relationships has either of you had, in say... the last three years?" Garcia stated firmly

Emily and JJ looked at each other for a second. Both knowing the answer to that

"Point taken, you may continue..." Emily said meekly

"Right! Where was I, yes! Show each other affection, and by that I mean physical contact at all times, you either hold hands or you hold each other, or hug each other. You'll need to dance and by dance I dont mean Lady GaGa 'Poker face' kind of dance, nooo, we're talking like 'Whitney-Huston-songs-kind-of-dancing' You know (Garcia starts singing) Aaiiiiaaii will alwa"

"WE GET IT!" Both women say in unison.

"Alright alright" Garcia grinned as she contiued

"And last but definately not least...." Garcia smiled a wicked smile before she continued

".......You'll have to kiss" Garcia could almost hear their jaws drop

"Eeeh, we need to what?!" Emily asked chocked. JJ was glad she didn't have to drive much further cause then she would've drove the car off the road for sure.

"Did you not think about that peaches? How are you going to pass as a couple in love if you dont kiss each other?" Garcia asked with a grin spreading from ear to ear. She loved this!

"I....uhm....I guess....I mean....I.....ehrm.." Emily didn't know what to say. To be perfectly honest she hadn't thought of the fact that she and JJ would have to kiss each other, sure there would be some intimacy, but kissing, no, that hadn't crossed her mind. But when she thought about what Garcia said it made sense, they were going to pretend they were a couple, very much in love and people who are in love kiss each other.

"You're right..." She finally said "I just didn't think about that part...."

"Me neither..." JJ said.

"Hey Garcia we're here, so we'd better get inside" JJ continued as she parked her car.

"Sure thing baby girl, and remember the team is in a van parked on the other side of the road, you should see them from the parking lot" Garcia said. Emily and JJ looked around and spotted a white van.

"Yeah we see the van" Emily stated

"Great. Now just follow my tips and pretend to be maaadly in love, so maybe if we're lucky, we can catch this guy tonight. Be safe my little lovebirds" Garcia couldn't help herself at that last line.

"Yeah you too" Emily said before hanging up the phone.

Both girls sat in silence in the car trying to process everything Garcia told them they needed to do. JJ turned to look at Emily

"Are you okey?" She almost whispered

"Yeah...." Emily turned and caught her eyes

"You know, we dont have to do this...if it makes you feel too uncomfortable we can just" Emily interupted her, she put her hand on JJ's arm

"No, I'm fine Jennifer. Let's go" Emily smiled at her.

Both women were extremely nervous as they left the parking lot and begin to walk towards the club. They walked next to each other, their arms were touching. Emily slowly reached for JJ's hand. JJ looked up at Emily as she felt her hand in hers. Emily gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know everything was okey. As they reached the club JJ entwined her fingers with Emily and squeezed her hand. She was so nervous she could hardly breathe. When they entered the club Emily let go of JJ's hand and put her arm around her waist pulling her close as the walked up to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**I'm really glad you like my story so far =)**

**Oh, and I'm probably completely wrong with the whole geography thing in this story. I do know that Fair Oaks is located in Virginia, and thats why I just picked it to be in this story, but I have nooo idea how far the distance is between the cities. Probably doesn't matter anyway, it's just a story right ;)**

**So, back to the story. It's undercover time for our agents. Hope you'll enjoy**

**/ T**

Chapter 4

Emily and JJ reached the bar. Emily still had her arm around JJ's waist.

"You okay?" She asked. JJ nodded. Emily could see that the younger woman was obviously as nervous as she was though Emily tried not to let it show. She needed to stay alert.

The bartender approached them

"What you havin'?" the bartender asked

"Two beers, thanks" Emily said.

The bartender served the beers and took the money Emily gave her.

"So, I haven't seen you two around here, new in town?" the bartender wondered

Emily and JJ looked at each other and realised they hadn't talked about what they would say if people in the club would talk to them and ask them questions.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Gloucester" JJ spoke up

"Oh I see, so what brought you to our humble town?" the bartender asked and smiled

"Work, I'm a nurse and I've just started working at the hospital, and my girlfriend here is a real estate agent" JJ continued. Emily nodded. She was a bit impressed by the way JJ talked to the bartender, it sounded very realistic. Then again she wasn't the teams press liaison for nothing

"Well, welcome to Fair Oaks, I'm Jillian by the way" Jillian reached out her hand to JJ

"I'm Jennifer and this is Emily" Emily reached out her hand and said hello as well

"Nice to meet you both, hope you'll enjoy it here" Jillian said before turning to another customer.

Emily turned and looked at JJ

"Great save there" she smiled at her

"Yeah, I don't really know where that came from" JJ laughed

"Sounded very realistic" Emily said

"Come on, let's go sit down"

They picked up their beers and headed for one of the booths in the club. Emily put her arm around JJ's shoulder as they walked over to the booth. JJ put her arm around Emilys waist and leaned against her. Emily could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest when she felt JJ's arm around her. After their interactions with Jillian, JJ felt a little more at ease. She was still pretty nervous but not nearly as much as she had been when they walked in to the club. When they reached the booth they sat down on the couch, close together. They made a quick sweep over the premises and noticed they had a pretty good overview of the club from where they were seated. The dance floor was in the middle of the club and there were many people dancing. The club wasn't crowded though. There were two bars, one on each side.

JJ was thinking about Garcias 'tips' as she cast a glance at Emily _Okay so maybe I should do something? _She could hear the tech analysts voice 'show each other affection, and physical contact at all times' _Right... so here it goes... _

JJ turned to Emily and slowly reached her hand up to brush a stray strand of hair behind the brunettes ear. Emily felt her breath caught in her throat as she looked into JJ's eyes.

"Maybe we should decide what we're gonna say if other people ask us something?" JJ almost whispered. Her hand was still stroking Emilys hair as she looked into her eyes. JJ could feel her heart pounding in her chest from the contact.

"I mean if someone ask us how long we've been together and stuff?" Emily found it very hard to respond as long as JJ's hand stroke her hair tenderly and her eyes was locked with hers. She knew this was all just a part of the 'acting like a couple-thing', but she felt almost paralysed. Finally she forced herself to respond

"Yeah that's a good thought" JJ's hand left her hair and rested now on her shoulder before she slowly moved her hand down Emilys arm and took hold of her hand. Emily looked at their hands resting on the table. Slowly she lifted her other hand and took JJ's between her own. She caressed her hand gently, feeling JJ respond to her touch and entwined their fingers together. She lifted her head and caught JJ's eyes again.

" How about.... 3 years?" Emily said.

JJ was so distracted by the way Emily touched her hand and the way she looked at her, that she hardly heard what Emily said.

"Jennifer?..." Emily spoked again

"Huh?...sorry....what?" JJ felt embarrassed for being so absent minded but she couldn't help it.

"I said how about three years? If someone asks us how long we've been....uhm....together...." Emily trailed off

"Yeah... that's fine... three years..." JJ lost her word again, there was just something about the way Emily looked at her that made her stomach flutter. _This is only part of the 'acting as a couple' thing_ She tried to convince herself that that was all it was.

"Maybe we should take a walk and check this place out. See if there's anyone who might look suspicious although I hardly expect to see anything" Emily stated

"You're right, there's never been any incidents inside the club but it's worth a shot, and we want him to notice us so we better show some more of ourselves if this whole undercover thing is gonna work." JJ said slightly blushing at the words that just left her mouth

They got up from the booth and walked down towards the dance floor. JJ walked slightly ahead of Emily. She slowly reached behind her searching for Emilys hand. When she felt Emilys hand brush against her own it made her whole arm tingle. Emily entwined her fingers with JJ's as they walked towards the other side of the club.

"I need to go to the ladies room, will you wait here?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

Emily let go of JJ and raised her hand to tuck a piece of blond hair behind her ear. She let her hand linger on JJ's neck as she slowly leant forward placing a soft kiss on her cheek, letting her lips stay on JJ's cheek a couple of seconds before she slowly pulled back. JJ turned her head and met Emilys eyes, their faces were only inches apart and JJ could feel Emilys warm breath on her face. Emily thought her heart would jump out of her chest any second. JJ felt the exact same way.

"I'll be right back" Emily said turning to leave when she felt JJ grab her wrist and turn her around pulling her into a hug. JJ wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Emily was a bit surprised at first but it didn't take long before she hugged the younger woman back tightly. They stood there just holding each other, JJ slowly stroked up and down Emilys back. Emily shivered by the touch. JJ she knew she should probably let go of her now but she didn't want to _I don't want to let her go...it feels so good to hold her like this, _JJ thought to herself.

"Hurry back..." JJ whispered before slowly pulling back. Emily smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she left and headed to the ladies room. JJ watched her go, suddenly her face dropped as she realised what she had just said to Emily before she left. _Hurry back?! Hurry back?! Did I just say that out loud? _She felt knots in her stomach just thinking about it. _Get it together Jareau, you're here on a job! You need to act professional here, Emily certainly is, so you better get a grip and start focus right now!_

Emily stood in front of the mirror in the ladies room taking a deep breath. She thought back to the kiss. JJ's skin was so soft. Her mind started wandering to what it would feel like to kiss her lips and the thought made the butterflies in her stomach come alive. _I shouldn't be feeling like this, we're here on a job trying to catch a murderer and I'm being totally unprofessional. I need to pull myself together. I cant let this 'undercover thing' affect my work, JJ certainly isn't doing so._

Emily composed herself before she went back out to the club to find JJ. She walked over to where they were standing earlier. She spotted JJ a bit from the dance floor, leaning her arm against a high bar table, watching people dance. As Emily reached JJ she snuck up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and rested her chin on JJ's shoulder.

JJ was a little startled but relaxed when she felt Emilys arms wrapped around her. She put her own hands on Emilys arms.

"Hey..." Emily almost whispered

"Hey..." JJ replied

" You know I have to say I didn't expect the people here to look so 'normal'" Emily said

" Normal? What do you mean?" JJ asked curious

" I just thought there would be a lot more 'Village People' kind of people, but there's not." Emily said slightly blushing.

JJ laughed and asked

" 'Village People' kind of people?"

" I'm crazy, I know... It's just I didn't know what to expect and on TV and in the movies you often see people in gay clubs wear like extreme clothes and have extreme hair and stuff" Emily knew she was making a fool out of herself as JJ continued laughing.

" You do know most stuff we see on TV is made up, as it is in the movies" JJ teased her

" Shut up!" Emily hit her lightly on her arm before she wrapped her arms around her again. She continued

" I know.... I know... It's stupid to think that...I'm a total geek aren't I ?"

" Actually....I think you're kinda cute" JJ said softly and stroked her arms. Emily smiled and held her a little tighter. Suddenly the music from the dance floor changed and a soft tune filled the room. Emily and JJ watched as people came together and started dancing slowly to the music. Both stood in silence watching the people dance. The same thought crossed their minds, but no one dared to say it. JJ slowly turned in Emilys arms and looked into her dark eyes, then she turned her gaze to the dance floor before finding Emilys eyes again. Emily swallowed hard. Without saying a word JJ took Emilys hand and lead her out to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks again for your reviews, they really make my day =)**

**So has anyone seen the trailer for Criminal Minds season 5? Looks very exciting, and I've gotta say, how HOT does Paget Brewster look?!! No more bangs, which I have to say I never really liked on her. If you havn't seen it, go to youtube and check it out! Can't wait till sept. 23 ;) lol**

**Alright, so back to the story. Here's chapter 5 for you all, hope you like it**

**/ T**

Chapter 5

Emilys heart pounded wildly in her chest as she followed JJ to the dance floor. JJ stopped at the beginning of the dance floor where it wasn't too crowded. She turned around and met Emilys eyes, just staring into her deep dark eyes made JJ's stomach flutter. She still held on to Emilys hand, squeezing it gently. JJ let go of Emilys hand, she slowly lifted her arms and gently put them around Emilys neck, never breaking eye contact.

Emily could feel her own hands starting to shake as she gently put them on JJ's hip and gazed deep into her blue eyes. Neither said anything, they just looked at each other and slowly started to move to the music. JJ broke their gaze and pulled Emily closer to her as they slowly danced. JJ's heart was beating so fast that she was certain Emily could feel it as it pounded in her chest. Emily could hardly breathe as she felt JJ gently nuzzle against her neck. She moved her hands slowly up and down JJ's back pulling her closer to her body.

They danced slowly together for several minutes. When the song ended a new slow one started. JJ pulled back slightly to look at Emily. She met her eyes, then she looked down at Emilys lips and then back up to her eyes again. Both women had the same thought as they heard Garcias words ringing in their heads_ ' you'll have to kiss' _JJ looked away and pulled Emily closer. Once again she nuzzled softly against Emilys neck, she smelled incredibly good, JJ thought. Emily thought her heart would stop right there and then.

One more time JJ pulled back slightly, but this time her face brushed against Emilys as she moved, her lips softly touched her cheek. _I cant believe I'm doing this _JJ thought. Emily couldn't breath as she felt JJ's lips lightly brush against her cheek moving in closer to her mouth. Then suddenly Emilys cell phone started vibrating in her jeanspocket, making her jump out of JJ's embrace from the surprise. JJ looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. She didn't understand why Emily had pulled away from her so quickly. Emily struggled to get the phone out of her pocket.

" It's my phone, I better get it, it could be important" Emily explanied to JJ, wanting her to know why she had pulled away from her all of a sudden.

"Prentiss" she anwered finally getting the phone out.

It was agent Hotchner

"Prentiss, it's Hotchner. Everything alright in there?" Hotch asked

" Yes, everything is okay, can you hold a minute, I'm just gonna go somewhere quiet" Emily answered.

She gave JJ a meaning look as she left and walked over to the corner of the club, thinking it would be more quiet there than on the dance floor. JJ also left the dance floor and went to sit down on a bar stool next to one of the bar tables. She was feeling rather embarrassed from their almost kiss and wondered if she had the courage to try it again. She wasn't sure.

Emily found a more quiet spot and continued talking to Hotch.

" Alright, go on"

" I just wanted to double check the course of event for tonight so that there'll be no misunderstandings if the unsub should appear." Hotched explained

" Right. Okay, it's almost 11.30 PM now. So we have another hour and a half to lure the unsub to pick us as his next victims, if he's even here" Emily stated

" I've got a feeling he is. Okay so approximately 1 AM you and agent Jareau will be leaving the club. We'll watch you closely as you exit the club, we're just seconds away if he should attack you. As we planned earlier, you'll begin to walk over to the parking lot, and then we'll just have to wait and see if he decides to follow you. Is everything clear? " Hotch asked.

" Yes, perfectly clear" Emily answered

" No last questions?" Hotch wanted to know

" No"

" Good. Alright then, I'll let you return to Agent Jareau and remember, we're just a couple of seconds away once you get outside. Be careful" Hotch finished and hung up

Emily closed her phone and moved back towards the dance floor trying to locate JJ. She found her straigh away, sitting by one of the bar tables. She walked over to her.

" Hey..." Emily said as she reached her

" Hey, everything alright?" JJ wanted to know.

" Yeah. It was Hotch. He just wanted to double check the course of event for tonight so nothing was unclear once we leave the club." Emily explained as she sat down next to JJ.

" Okay, anything new or are we sticking to the original plan?" JJ asked

" No, nothing new. We're on like we planned. We'll leave the club around 1 AM" Emily said. JJ nodded. Emily continued

" Hotch believes the unsub is here..." Emily almost whispered and looked at JJ

" The team is just a couple of seconds away if anything happens outside"

JJ turned around in her chair and let her eyes sweep the club premises once again.

" It's kind of creepy, don't you think? He could be watching us right now" JJ said slowly

" Yeah..." Emily reached for JJ's hand as she continued

" It's pretty creepy, but if all goes as planned tonight we'll catch this son of a bitch before he can hurt anyone else" Emily finished, squeezing JJ's hand gently

" Let's hope so" JJ said and jumped of her chair.

" I'm gonna get something to drink, do you want anything?" JJ asked

" Just a soda" Emily answered and smiled at her

" Alright, be right back" JJ gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she walked over to the bar.

Once JJ was out of sight an attractive, red haired woman approached Emily.

" Hi there. May I...? " The redhead asked and moved to sit down opposite Emily who was slightly surprised by the straighforward woman

" Hi, ehm... yeah sure..I guess" She anwered not sure what the other woman wanted.

" Haven't seen you here before" the redhead stated, looking intently at Emily.

" Well... it's the first time I'm here actually" Emily said

" Sooo... are you here alone?" the redhead asked as she reached out her hand and gently touched Emilys hand with her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Again, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Okay, so right now I've got like a tonne of school work ahead of me, I have 2 exams next week and a couple of esseys coming up **_Sigh_** So I wont be able to update everyday from now on, but don't worry I will not abandon you =) lol**

**I will try and update whenever I can, there will be_ at least _one update/week, hopefully more. You can't study all the time right ;)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6. Hope it'll keep you satisfied for now ;)**

**I'm off to the "land of literature" for the rest of the day, fun hey?**

**Enjoy**

**/ T**

Chapter 6

" Sooo... are you here alone?" the redhead asked as she reached out her hand and gently touched Emilys hand with her finger.

Emily didn't get a chance to answer as JJ returned from the bar and spoke up.

" No she's not, she's here with me" JJ stated firmly and sat down next to Emily. The red haired woman removed her hand. _Figures..._she thought slightly disappointed.

" I see... And you two are like..?" She asked pointing her finger between the blonde and the brunette.

" A couple? Yes. And you are?" JJ asked.

" I'm sorry, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you" Amy said in a flirtatious way, looking only at Emily.

" I'm Emily and this is Jennifer, nice to meet you too" Emily said back.

" Yeah..." JJ muttered.

" So, been together long?" Amy asked still gazing at Emily.

" Three years" JJ answered before Emily could say anything, not liking this woman one bit.

" Oh, three years, so you're pretty serious then or...?" Amy asked still hoping she would have a chance with the brunette.

" Yes we are" JJ said and reached for Emilys hand before she continued.

" We're _very _serious" JJ finished hoping the readhead would just take off.

Emily looked at JJ and smiled.

Amy could tell that the brunette didn't seem to have the slightest idea she was being flirted with, her girlfriend however, seemed very aware of her attempts. Amy thought it would probably be best if she backed off, although she found it a little hard considering how hot the brunette was. She excused herself anyway and left.

" Well she seemed nice" Emily said after Amy left

" Yeah I guess... She was sooo flirting with you though" JJ said

" What?! Noo... why would she...no...you're sure?" Emily asked slightly embarresed and surprised.

_Why would she? Because you're so incredible beautiful... _JJ wanted to say but she didn't.

" How could you not notice that? I mean it was pretty obvious by the way she looked at you that she wanted to get into your pants" JJ stated

Emily blushed

" What?! Really... you think she..." Emily couldn't believe it.

" Uh huh...she didn't seem to care the slightest that you were obviously 'taken'. She pretty much undressed you with her eyes right infront of me" JJ said. Emily just looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

" She really was flirting with me?" Emily had to ask again, JJ nodded.

" How did I not see that?!" Emily tried to figure out how she possible could have missed it. She looked at JJ.

_How could I not see that she was flirting with me? I know I havn't been on a date in like... well...forever, but still... _Emily thought.

" I don't know, but trust me, she was" JJ answered.

" I do..." Emily said slowly.

From the corner of her eye, JJ could see Amy was about to approach them again. Without thinking she leaned forward and captured Emilys lips. Her whole body tingled from the contact. Emily couldn't breathe as she felt JJ's lips on hers. She was a bit chocked by JJ's boldness but she instantly kissed her back. JJ could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt Emily respond. Her lips were incredible! The kiss was slow and soft, their lips moved slowly against each other.

Emily couldn't believe this was happening, she was kissing JJ and it felt amazing. She could hardly think, she was completely lost in the sensation of JJ kissing her. She lifted her hand and placed it on JJ's cheek, gently caressing her. JJ put her hand on Emilys shoulder, gently squeezing it. She continued, moving her hand up and through Emilys hair.

The kiss slowly ended and they parted. Emily opened her eyes to find beautiful blue ones gaze back at her.

" Amy was about to walk over here again" JJ said quietly as some kind of explination for her actions.

Emily couldn't find any words, she just nodded.

Amy stopped when she saw the two women kiss and decided she wouldn't bother them again. They seemed very much in love and she didn't want to get in the way of that.

JJ didn't know what to say to Emily, it felt so awkward after the kiss. She took a sip from her drink and started to play with the straw in the glass infront of her, anything to distract herself from the thoughts that came rushing through her brain. Emily didn't say anything either, she wanted to but the words just didn't want to come out. She checked the time, 12.10 AM, in about 50 minutes they would leave the club. So she thought they'd better use those remaining 50 minutes to convince the unsub, if he was watching them, that they we're lovers. That's what this whole undercover project was all about. She felt more nervous than she'd felt the entire night. She jumped down from the bar stool and grabbed JJ's hand. JJ looked at her.

" Will you dance with me...again...?" Emily asked softly, surprised that her voice didn't break. Her heart beating so fast it almost hurt.

JJ continued looking at her, she didn't know what to say. She definitely wasn't expecting this but she got down from her chair.

" Yes..." she answered and followed Emilys lead.

At the same time, from a secluded booth, a pair of eyes were watching them intently. Moments ago they had just witness a lingering kiss between the blonde and the brunette, it had been disgusting! A fist clenched tightly under the table and continued watching as the pair moved towards the dance floor again. Following their every move.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**As always, thanks for your reviews! ;)**

**I've been studying all weekend for my exam tomorrow but now I don't have any energy left to read one more sentence from these damn books! They are so boring, you wouldn't believe! ****I'm feeling pretty prepared for the exam anyway, soooo..... I decided to take a break for the rest of the evening and treat you all to another chapter. =)**

**I see there's some updates on a couple of stories, so I think I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my evening with some fun reading for a change =) **

**Here's chapter 7, hope you'll like it! ;)**

**/ T **

Chapter 7

Emily was so nervous but still she felt determined. This was the last chance before this undercover operation would be over, and after speaking to Hotch earlier she'd started to get the feeling that the unsub _was_ in fact in the club tonight.

As they reached the dance floor Emily pulled JJ against her and wrapped her arms around her holding her close as she started to move slowly. JJ followed Emily's lead and put her arms around her as well. An upbeat song was playing but Emily didn't care, she held on to JJ and danced slowly.

After a while Emily pulled back and looked at JJ. She lifted her hand a tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she studied her face. She rubbed her thumb gently over JJ's chin and then slowly grazed her bottom lip. JJ gasped silently from the touch and closed her eyes. Emily lent forward and replaced her thumb with her lips. The kiss was slow at first, their lips barely touching, but slowly the kiss deepened. Emily moved her hand and put it behind JJ's neck. JJ's hands moved slowly up and down Emily's back. She could feel Emily's tongue brush against her lips seeking entry, JJ opened her mouth slightly and felt a jolt through her body as Emily's tongue crashed against hers. They kissed passionately, both completely lost in the moment. Neither wanted to pull away but the need for air soon forced them apart. Both breathed heavily and rested their foreheads against each other, eyes closed.

_Oh my god! _JJ thought _That was...oh my god...No! I shouldn't be feeling like this! I can't help it...I want to do it again..._

JJ slowly tilted her head and met Emily's lips again. Emily wasn't late to respond, it felt like she was on fire when she felt JJ's lips on her own again. She put her hand behind her neck pulling her in closer. Emily felt JJ's tongue sweep against her lower lip and she willingly opened her mouth, inviting her in. JJ massaged Emily's tongue with her own as the kiss once again became more passionate. Emily put both her hands in JJ's hair as she continued kissing her. They were completely lost in each other, forgetting time and place as their lips and tongues kept crashing together.

Neither wanted the kiss to end. It wasn't until a guy accidentally bumped into them that they broke apart, realizing where they were and that people were dancing wildly around them. They were still holding each other close as they looked nervously at each other, both were breathing heavily and neither knowing what to say.

"Jayj..." "Em..." they both spoke at the same time and smiled nervously.

They suddenly became aware of their close proximity and slowly let go of each other, breaking eye contact. Looking anywhere but at each other. Both feeling a bit embarrassed for getting so carried away with the kiss.

" Maybe we should..." Emily started.

"Yeah..." JJ said knowing what Emily meant.

They left the dance floor not looking at each other. Emily put her hand lightly on JJ's back leading her away from the dancing crowd. Neither aware of the eyes still watching them as they walked away.

Emily lead JJ back to one of the booths where they were seated earlier. The tension between the two agents was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

" I'm gonna go get some water from the bar, can I get you anything?" Emily asked softly.

JJ didn't look up as she answered.

" Water would be nice, thanks"

Emily debated whether she should say or do something before she left. She looked at JJ for awhile, seeing how uncomfortable she looked. Emily slowly lifted her hand and lightly stroked her hair and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before she headed to the bar.

As Emily left, JJ sat down on the couch running her hands through her hair, taking deep breaths.

_Oh my_ _god! Oh my god! Oh my GOD! I know the kiss we just shared was just a part of this undercover-thing but....I think it was the best kiss I've ever had...NO! NO! NO! Just stop right now! It didn't mean anything! What am I thinking?! Of course it didn't MEAN anything! It wasn't even a real kiss for god sake! It was just an act, we're just pretending remember. I'm a straight woman and so is Emily so just get over your self already and focus on the case..._

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before Emily would return from the bar.

Emily checked that JJ wouldn't see her, then she walked pass the bar and headed outside to get some fresh air. She stood in the cool night trying to get her heart to slow down.

_Just breathe... Remember, you we're just acting, that's all it was... Just an act... It wasn't even a real kiss... Well it was, kind of... but it didn't mean anything! You're just pretending to be a couple... You're here on a case and kissing her was just part of the job... Something you needed to do so the unsub would believe that we're in love... If he's even here! Which, after talking to Hotch, I really think he is... God, I better get back inside... but I don't know if I can face her right now... Get a grip Prentiss! It's just JJ for christ sake, you are both in on this... It's just part of the case, don't make such a big deal out of it! Now pull yourself together and get back in there!_

Thinking about it didn't slow down her heart beat one bit, the opposite. She took a couple of deep breaths before she went back inside to get some water from the bar.

As she slowly approached JJ she wondered what to say when she reached her. If things felt awkward when they entered the bar, it was nothing compared to the awkwardness she was feeling now. She was pretty sure JJ felt the same.

"Here you are..." Emily said, putting the glass of water down in front of JJ

"Thanks..." JJ said softly, still not looking at her.

Emily sat down on the couch next to her. Though the club was filled with sound, the only thing they heard was the sound of silence between them. It felt extremely awkward. Both women looked down at their own hands, holding on to the glass of water in front of them. JJ wanted to say something to break the painful silence between them but she didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

As the two agents sat there in silence, a man stood up and left his booth. He cast a glance over his shoulder as he walked pass the blonde and the brunette, and went to sit down by the bar closest to the exit. Just waiting.

Emily checked her watch again and the display showed 12.51 AM. It was almost time to leave. She turned her head and looked at JJ who was still staring intently at her glass. Emily raised her hand and gently put it on JJ's arm.

" Jennifer..." she said softly. JJ nervously looked up and met Emily's eyes for a second.

" It's almost time..." she continued.

" Okay..." JJ replied and looked away again. She couldn't bring herself to look in to Emily's eyes.

Emily gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

" Are you okay...?" She asked.

" Yeah... I'm fine" JJ answered meekly.

" Let's finish this" she continued.

" Okay" Emily said and got up. JJ followed her. She hesitated for a moment but then she looked up at Emily and met eyes, this time she didn't turn away. They stood and looked at each other for a moment before JJ slowly reached for Emily's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

" Let's go"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Taking a break from the books, so I thought I'd give you guys a new chapter =)**

**Here's chapter 8 **

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews ;)**

**/ T**

Chapter 8

As Emily and JJ walked pass the bar on their way out from the club, a man rose from his chair and started walking towards the exit, just a couple of steps behind them.

They picked up their coats on the way and walked out of the club. When they got outside it was pretty crowded, a lot of people were moving around outside the club. Emily held on tighter to JJ's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd as they tried to make their way over to the parking lot. Due to the crowd they hardly got anywhere, some people where getting out while some tried to get in. Emily moved behind JJ, putting her hands on her shoulders.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

" Yeah, didn't expect it to be this crowded though" JJ answered.

" No it's crazy! Where did all these people came from?" Emily wondered.

They continued trying to move forward but they only got a few inches before they got stuck again. Emily started to feel a little worried, she had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

" I don't like this JJ, I've got a bad feeling about this..." She said.

" Let's just try and get through the crowd then we'll call Hotch" JJ said and continued walking them through the crowd.

" Okay" Emily answered, still worried.

Meanwhile in the van, Hotch and the rest of team had noticed the crowd outside the club and realized they would never see Emily and JJ exit the club from the van. Hotch told Morgan and Rossi to walk over to the club and look for Emily and JJ in the crowd. Hotch hadn't expected there to be such a crowd outside and wanted backup to be close in case they would need it.

Finally there was a gap and Emily and JJ got out from the worst crowding. Emily let go of JJ and reached for her phone. She was about to dial Hotch's number when someone knocked the phone out of her hand.

" What the he.." Emily started but stopped when she felt a sharp object against her back. JJ froze when she saw a man standing very close behind Emily. She instantly knew who he was.

" Emily..." she started and reached out her hand towards her. Emily didn't dare to move. She knew without a doubt that this was the unsub.

" What do you want? You can take our money just let us go, please..." Emily said, not wanting to reveal they knew who he was.

" I don't want your filthy money!" he said looking at them with disgust. JJ could see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

" Take it easy... we don't want any trouble..." JJ said with a calming voice.

" Shut up! We're gonna go for a walk, and if you want your girlfriend to live you do as I say! No tricks, got it?!" he said angrily and stared at JJ.

" Alright, just don't hurt her..." JJ pleaded with him and looked at Emily who was watching her intently.

" Just keep walking... Take a right when we reach the corner" the unsub ordered as they walked away from the club.

Morgan and Rossi had reached the club and looked over the crowd for any sign of Emily and JJ, but there were too many people moving around, they couldn't see them anywhere. Morgan picked up his phone and called Emily. No answer. He tried again but still, no one picked up. He decided to try JJ's phone, he was surprised when the line was busy.

The unsub led the two women further away from the club and on to a deserted street. JJ was starting to feel really scared. She put her hands in the pockets of her coat and felt her cell phone. She pressed the speed dial button and moved the phone closer to the opening of the pocket.

" Garcia the Queen of Knowledge speaking, what can I do for my little rainbow girl?" Garcia answered and smiled. There was no reply.

" JJ sweetie? Are you there?" she asked again.

JJ hoped that Garcia would've answered by now so she spoke to the unsub.

" Where are you taking us?"

" Shut up! Did I ask you to speak?!" the unsub hissed at her.

" No..I'm sorry..." JJ said meekly praying Garcia would hear them.

Emily looked at JJ. She hated herself for getting them in this position. She should never had agree to do this undercover thing. She should have known what it would do to her. Being that close to JJ completely clouded her mind. For some reason she couldn't think clearly around the blonde and because of that here they were, captured by the unsub.

" Please... just let her go... you already have me, I'll do what ever you want if you just let her go..." Emily pleaded with the unsub.

" Just shut the fuck up! Both of you! Keep walking!" he said angrily.

Garcia was chocked and worried sick when she heard the voices through JJ's phone. She couldn't believe how the unsub had got to them, the team was just seconds away. She instantly called Hotch and at the same time tracked their location through the gps in JJ's phone.

" What is is Garcia? " agent Hotchner answered.

" He's got them sir! The unsub has JJ and Emily!" the tech analyst almost screamed through the phone.

" What?! Morgan and Rossi were just outside the club?" Hotch asked and looked over at Reid who couldn't have missed hearing what Garcia said. He got up and out of the van.

" I'll go find Morgan and Rossi, we'll wait for you outside the club" Reid said in hurry and ran as fast as he could over to the club. Hotch nodded at him and continued.

" How do you know?"

" JJ called me, I didn't speak to her, she must have managed to speed dial my number unnoticed , but I could hear them... He didn't sound very nice sir..." Garcia trailed off.

" Do you have the gps coordinates from JJ's phone?" Hotch asked

" Downloading them to you as we speak sir" Garcia continued

" Oh, and sir... please find my girls...safe..." Garcia said feeling very worried.

Hotch didn't say anything back. He hung up the phone then he called Rossi and told him he was on his way. As he reached the group they we're set to go.

" I've called in for back up" Morgan said.

" Did you get the gps coordinates?" Rossi asked.

" Yes, they haven't got too far yet so we should be able to caught up with them if we hurry" Hotch stated and the group took off.

Hotch couldn't help but blame himself for all of this. It was his idea for Emily and JJ to go undercover, and come to think of it, they didn't get enough time to prepare themselves. Then again time was something they didn't have in this case. If anything should happen to either of them it would be his fault. He was their superior and was responsible for their back up. _We've got to find them, now! _He thought as they were beginning to close in on them.

The unsub and the two women stopped when they reached a secluded alley. The unsub shoved Emily hard, she fell down on the street. JJ immediately got to her and helped her up. When she'd caught her breath, Emily protectively stood in front of JJ. The unsub looked at the two women, still holding the knife in his hand.

" Now... I want you to take off your clothes" He said firmly.

" What?! No" Emily said.

The unsub moved closer to them pointing his knife at JJ.

" If you don't do as I say I will cut open your little blonde girlfriend!" He said and took hold of JJ's hair and put the blade against her stomach. Emily felt her blood turn to ice in her veins, she couldn't let him hurt her. She wouldn't let him.

" Alright! Alright... we'll do as you say...just take it easy..." She said and removed her coat.

The unsub let JJ go, took a couple of steps back and told her to undress too. JJ slowly took of her coat and carefully dropped it on the ground. The two women looked at each other.

" I'm so sorry for all of this..." Emily said silently to JJ.

" None of this is your fault Emily..." JJ gazed in to Emily's eyes.

" Don't blame yourself for this..." she continued.

" Stop talking! I don't want to hear another word coming out of your filthy mouths! You disgust me! Now take your clothes off!" he demanded. Both Emily and JJ could see the rage in his eyes. Emily unbuttoned the first button on her shirt and watched as JJ did the same.

_No! I'm not gonna do this! He's not gonna get away with this, I can't stand here and let him hurt her... no... I've got to stop him... _Emily thought. She let her hands drop to her sides.

" I'm not doing this" Emily said looking directly at the unsub.

" Did you not hear me before?! I'll cut her open an" Emily interrupted.

" No, you wont!" Emily said firmly. JJ was so scared _What are you doing Emily... _she thought.

" What?! You stupid bitch! Say goodbye to your girlfriend! " the unsub raised the knife and plunged forward toward JJ.

Emily jumped in front of JJ and grabbed the unsub's arm, trying to get him to drop the knife. Before JJ could react, Emily and the unsub had fallen down and were now wrestling on the ground. Everything happened so fast, one minute they were on the ground and the next, the unsub was slowly getting back on his feet again. JJ saw the knife he was still holding in his hand, it was now drenched in blood. On the ground she saw that Emily was still laying down, holding her hands on the side of her stomach. She panicked when she saw the blood stream through Emily's fingers. JJ thought her heart would stop.

"Emily!" she screamed and threw herself down on the ground next to her friend, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The unsub had composed himself and although this wasn't how he had planned to killed them it would have to do, he didn't have the time to strangle them now so he plunged forward again aiming for the blonde.

JJ didn't even noticed the unsub was about to attack her too, she just looked at Emily and desperately tried to get the bleeding to stop. She jumped when she heard a gunshot. She turned around and through her tears she saw the shape of the unsub laying face down on the ground. As she looked up she saw her team running towards them.

Hotch reached them first, he called for medical back up straight away, then he knelt down beside Emily. She was barely conscious. He put his hands over the wound, replacing JJ's and pressed down hard. At the same time Morgan gathered a devastated JJ in his arms.

" She's gonna be okay..." He whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

The paramedics arrived minutes after Hotch called them in. They worked fast, she needed to get to the hospital asap. JJ wanted to come with her in the ambulance.

" I have to go with her... " JJ sobbed in Morgans arms.

" I'll take you to the hospital, maybe it's better if" JJ interrupted him.

" NO! I have to go with her!" JJ demanded.

" Okay, we'll meet you at the hospital" Morgan kissed her on her head and let her get in to the ambulance.

JJ took Emily's hand. It was covered in blood, so was her own.

" How is she doing...?" She was afraid to ask but she needed to know.

" She's lost a lot of blood, and she's still bleeding. We need to get her to the OR as soon as possible" the paramedic answered. He could see the blonde's face turn pale.

" But she is a fighter, she's hanging in there" he finished and put his hand on her arm to make her feel a little better.

" Okay..." she said slowly. She looked at Emily's face, she looked so pale. Gently she lifted her hand and stroked her hair.

" Don't leave me..." she whispered, tears running down her face.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. She blinked and suddenly she saw JJ's beautiful face looking at her.

" Hey...." she could barely say the word but JJ heard her.

" Hey.. don't talk... we're at the hospital any second now. You're gonna be okay..." JJ said slowly.

" I'm so tired..." Emily blinked her eyes again.

" sschhyy...save your strength... " JJ couldn't stop crying, she was so afraid.

The ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance where the doctors were ready to take over. JJ didn't leave Emily's side until a nurse told her she would have to wait outside the trauma room while the doctors worked on Emily. She sank to the floor, completely exhausted. The nurse hurried over and helped her up and into a chair.

" I'm gonna get you some water" the nurse said.

Moments later the team arrived. Garcia immediately took JJ in her arms and held her tight. JJ couldn't stop the tears from falling again as she felt Penelope's arms around her.

" Oh my baby-girl... Everything's gonna be alright... Emily is strong... She'll get through this..." Penelope said while she stroke the blonde girls hair.

" What if she doesn't Pen... what if she..." JJ couldn't finish the sentence.

" She will...." Penelope said slowly as her own tears started to run down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's chapter 9, hope you like it. **

**/ T**

Chapter 9

It had been the longest night in JJ's life. It was now 5.30 in the morning and they hadn't heard anything about Emily's surgery yet. Garcia had made her go clean herself up and got her some new clothes. JJ was so worried she felt sick. She had drifted of to sleep for short periods but every time she found herself waking up in cold sweat. Garcia had never left her side, trying her best to soothe her best friend. She was really worried about Emily too but she also knew she needed to be there for JJ. The tech analyst had never seen her friend like this, she was completely broken and she prayed Emily would make it through this.

The rest of the team sat in silence, they had all tried to get some sleep during the night, but as for JJ it had only been for short periods. Morgan got up and offered to go get some coffee.

" I'll come with you" Reid said and followed Morgan to the cafeteria.

Hotch sat deep in thoughts, he had gone through the events of the night over and over again in his head, trying to figure out what went wrong. Rossi was deeply worried about his colleague and friend. He had a special bond to the dark haired woman, he felt this like fatherly connection with her. He couldn't explain where it'd come from but he felt a need to protect her.

Morgan and Reid returned with the coffees. JJ took the mug and just held on to it, the heat from the hot liquid almost burned her hands through the paper mug but she didn't care. Penelope stroked her back gently. Suddenly the door from the trauma unit opened and a doctor came out. JJ immediately stood up, her heart racing in her chest.

_Please please please say that she's alright... say that she's alright... _

Everybody waited for the doctor to say something.

" The operation went well" he started. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. JJ's eyes started to fill up with tears again, this time from relief. Penelope got up and stood next to JJ wrapping her arm around her shoulder. The doctor continued.

" She lost a lot of blood and she was still bleeding when she got here. Fortunately we managed to stop the bleeding, a couple of more minutes and she would have bled to death. She was very lucky, the knife didn't injure any vital organs so we're expecting a full recovery" the doctor finished.

By now JJ was crying of happiness, Emily was alive and she was going to be just fine.

" Can we see her?" she asked. She needed to see her, needed to see with her own eyes that she was okay.

" She's in the intensive care unit now, but I guess one of you could go see her for a little while. She needs to rest." the doctor stated.

JJ looked at her team, everybody knew what she was silently asking. Hotch spoke up.

" You go JJ" Hotch said.

JJ just smiled at her boss and followed the doctor to the intensive care unit. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she approached Emily's bed. She had never seen the dark haired woman look so fragile. She sat down in a chair next to Emily's bed and gently took her hand and stroked it lightly with her thumb, afraid of hurting her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

" Hey Emily... it's me... I've been so worried about you..." she lifted her hand and slowly caressed Emily's hair. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she continued talking to her sleeping friend.

" The doctor said you're going to be okay... you lost a lot of blood but the doctors were able to stop the bleeding..." She studied her face and whispered.

" I can't believe you did this... I can't believe you jumped in front of me when he was about to attack me... It should be me in this bed... not you... I'm so sorry Emily..." JJ wiped her eyes and brought Emily's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it.

A nurse came over and said she had to leave now. JJ reluctantly let go of Emily's hand and got up to leave.

" I'll be back tomorrow..." JJ said and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

" Bye..."

JJ walked out to the team who were still waiting in the waiting room. Penelope got up and walked over to JJ and hugged her.

" How was she?" She asked.

" She wasn't awake... she looked so fragile and pale... but I guess that's because of the blood loss..." JJ answered and trailed off.

" Don't worry baby girl, the doctor said she will be just fine" Garcia said.

" I know... It was just hard to see her like this, she's always so strong...But it was good to see her, thanks guys for letting me go see her, I needed that..." she trailed off.

" After everything you two have been through tonight it was no doubt you would be the first one to visit her" Hotch said.

" Thank you..." JJ said sincerely.

"We're gonna take off, do you need a ride home?" Hotch asked.

" No, it's okay. Garcia's gonna drop me off, see you guys tomorrow" JJ said as the team left.

" Are you ready to go?" Garcia asked.

" Yeah... No... I don't know... I don't wanna leave her alone Penelope..." JJ said meekly.

" She's probably going to be asleep for several hours and you really need to get some rest Jayj" Garcia said and rubbed her shoulder.

" Look it's 7.15 AM now, how about I take you home, make you something to eat and you can lie down for a couple of hours. Then we can come back her some time after lunch, maybe she'll be awake then. How does that sound?" Penelope asked.

" Great... I love you, you know..." JJ said and pulled her friend in for a hug. She was so grateful she had Penelope as a friend right now. She didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

" I love you too sweetie, come on" Garcia put her arm around JJ's shoulder as they walked out from the hospital.

***************

As they arrived to JJ's apartment and walked inside, JJ felt completely exhausted. She wanted to jump straight to bed but she really needed to take a shower first, she felt really dirty. The hot water made her relax and gave her some new strength.

Garcia had made her a huge breakfast as she walked in to the kitchen in her bathrobe with a towel draped over her shoulders.

" Wow... How many breakfast guest are we having over?" JJ asked and smiled at her friend as she saw all the food Penelope had made for her.

" Very funny! I figured you must be starving by now" Garcia answered.

" I am, but you know you made food for the entire BAU " JJ teased her friend.

" Shut up and eat " Garcia said back, smiling as she continued.

" It's great to see your smile again... I was really worried about you too over at the hospital. So it's nice to see the old JJ starting to slowly come back"

JJ just smiled at her while she continued eating, the food was amazing. After eating as much as she could, and then some more after Garcia insisted she needed to eat more, she thanked her friend and headed to her bedroom. She fell down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. Thousands of thoughts swirled through her mind. She thought about all that had happened tonight. She was so relieved that Emily was going to be okay. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Then her thoughts wandered back to the events in club. She was so confused about what she was feeling. She knew they were only pretending but when she thought back to the kiss they shared on the dancefloor, her whole body tingled. She could swear there was something in that kiss, something that wasn't an act. The way they both got lost in the kiss, it had to mean something right?

_God I wish I could talk to her about it but what do I say? And even if I felt that there was something more in that kiss, it doesn't mean she felt that way. Of course she didn't feel anything, you're just fooling yourself to think that_. _I know Emily is straight, and so am I. Or am I really?.... God I'm so confused. I don't know what I feel... or maybe I do but I just don't want to admit it. _JJ closed her eyes and tried to not think about it. When her eyes were closed she felt how tired she was and within seconds she was asleep.

When Garcia had finished cleaning up in the kitchen she went to check on her friend. She was pleased to find her sound asleep on the bed.

" Sleep well my angel" she whispered and closed the door.

************

On the hospital Emily had been transferred from the intensive care unit to a room at the nursing ward. She was still on pretty heavy pain medicines and she was still sleeping.

************

A couple of hours later JJ woke up from a nightmare where Emily had been stabbed , but in the dream she didn't make it. She sat up in her bed and screamed. Garcia almost fell of the couch when she heard JJ scream. She rushed over to her bedroom and walked in to find JJ sitting up in her bed panting heavily. She hurried over and took the younger woman in her arms trying to calm her down.

" It's okay Jayj... It was just a bad dream..." she spoke softly.

" Emily... she was stabbed and... she... she..." JJ broke down and cried in her friends arms.

" It was just a dream JJ... Emily is okay, she's at the hospital remember? " Garcia could feel her friend starting to relax a little.

" It was so real Pen... " JJ said slowly.

" I know sweetie, but she's alright " Garcia said and stroked JJ's hair.

" I need to see her" JJ said.

" Okay, if you get ready I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Penelope kissed her on her head and walked out to the kitchen. Her phone started ringing, she picked it up and saw Hotch name on the display.

" Garcia" she answered.

" Garcia, it's Hotch. Are you still with JJ? " He asked.

" Yes, she's been feed, showered and she has rested. She just woke up so I'm gonna drive her back to the hospital. She wants to see Emily" Garcia said.

" Okay, I'm really glad you were there to look after her" Hotch said.

" I couldn't leave her sir, she was so broken and exhausted. I think she's feeling a little bit better now though" Garcia continued.

" Well I appreciate it, you're a good friend Penelope. I've got to go, talk to you later" Hotch finished and hung up. He still felt like it was his fault what had happened to his agents. He was glad Garcia had been there for JJ when she needed someone.

JJ walked in to the kitchen as Garcia closed her phone.

" Oh hey! You ready to leave? " she asked JJ.

" Yeah, all set. Who was that on the phone, has something..." JJ asked nervously.

" No, it was just Hotch checking up on us, he said he'll get back to us later" Garcia explained.

" Oh, good. For a second I thought... Never mind, let's go shall we?" JJ asked.

" Yepp" Garcia said as they both left.

*************

When they reached the hospital JJ couldn't help but start to worry. She knew the doctors had said Emily would recover but she looked so vulnerable when JJ saw her earlier that morning.

_If only she's awake now so I can talk to her and ask her how she's doing..._

JJ and Penelope found out Emily's room number from the hospital reception. As they stood outside her room JJ took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Penelope gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they walked in to the room. Emily wasn't awake.

" Oh my beautiful brown eyed girl..." Garcia could feel tears threatening to fall when she saw her friend lying in the hospital bed surrounded by different monitors. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She needed to be strong for JJ. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

JJ took Emily's hand in her own as she sat down next to her bed. Penelope took a seat on the other side of the bed.

" Hey Emily... It's me, Jennifer..." Usually she wasn't so fond of her name, but recently Emily had started calling her by her real name every now and then, and somehow when Emily said it, it didn't sound too bad. She actually liked it.

" Penelope is here too" JJ continued.

" Hi Em..." Garcia said softly.

Suddenly JJ felt Emily's hand move in hers, she looked up at her face and could see her eye lids starting to flicker slightly.

" Oh my god Pen, I think she's waking up" JJ said.

" I'll go get the doctor" Garcia said and left JJ alone with Emily.

" Emily... can you hear me?" JJ asked softly. Once again she could feel Emily move her hand.

" If you can hear me Em, try to open your eyes..." JJ pleaded.

Emily slowly started to open her eyes, her sight was a bit blurry at first but after she blinked a few times she slowly started to get her focus back. The first thing she saw was a pair of beautiful blue, tear filled eyes, looking at her.

" Jennifer...." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hi Guys, thank you for your kind reviews, I truly appreciate them =)**

**Here's chapter 10**

**/ T**

Chapter 10

" Jennifer...." she whispered.

" Yes it's me..." JJ couldn't stop the tears that came streaming down her face.

" You really scared me Em..." she continued.

Emily gently squeezed her hand and tried to say something but her throat was killing her, it was so dry. Garcia and the doctor returned.

" Hey you... I'm so glad to see you..." Garcia said and took Emily's other hand.

The doctor checked her blood pressure and pulse, everything looked stable.

" Good to see you care to join us Emily. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. JJ listen intently.

Emily tried to clear her throat but it hurt.

" I feel like I swallowed the entire Sahara desert..." Emily managed to get out. Both JJ and Penelope couldn't help but laugh at what Emily said. JJ felt a rock leave her heart as she heard Emily speak. Now she knew she really was going to be okay.

" I'll send the nurse in later with some water" the doctor said and smiled.

" I'm just going to check the stitches to see that there's no infection" he continued and moved over to Emily's side.

JJ got up from the chair to give the doctor some room. She let go of Emily's hand and Emily instantly missed the contact. As the doctor removed the bandage JJ turned away. She didn't want to see the wound, she couldn't help but blame herself. She knew it was stupid to think like that, but she couldn't help it. Garcia saw the look JJ got on her face as she turned away. She wondered if JJ somehow felt guilty over what happened to Emily. She decided she should give the two agents some time to talk when the doctor had finished the examination.

" The wound seems to be healing fine, no sign of any infections" the doctor said as he put the bandage back. Emily nodded in return and tried to sit up some more but the pain made her flinch. JJ instantly reached for her hand again, Emily squeezed it hard.

" Are you okay Em?" She asked with a worried voice. It hurt her to see her friend in so much pain.

" I'm okay Jayj..." She answered not too convincing. The doctor also noticed Emily's obvious pain.

" Are you I that much pain?" He asked.

" I'm fine... it only hurts when I try to move...." Emily gasped.

" You are not okay Emily, I can see you're hurting..." JJ said.

" I'll tell the nurse to bring you some more pain medicine" the doctor said

" That wont be necessary...really... I'm" she didn't finish the sentence when she felt another wave of pain shoot through her body. She squeezed both her friends hands tightly and slowly the pain subsided.

" Oh my baby-girl stop being so darn stubborn and just take the painkillers already!" Garcia said firmly. JJ smiled at her blonde friend.

" Alright... I'll take the meds... but just one" Emily gave in.

" That's my girl" Garcia said and smiled.

" Okay, the nurse will be right in. Everything looks just fine, you'll be ready to go home in a couple of days. Bye for now." the doctor said and left.

A minute later a nurse came in with some water and something for the pain. Emily took the glass of water and brought it to her mouth. She emptied it in an instant. The nurse refilled her glass and gave her the pain medicine. She swallowed the pill and then drank another glass. Her throat felt so much better after the water. She gave the glass back to the nurse and turned her head to find JJ's eyes. After the nurse left Garcia looked at her two best friends who's eyes were locked on each other. She thought now would be a good moment to leave them alone so they could talk. She figured they would have a lot to talk about and today would probably not be enough but it was a start.

" Hey guys? I'm gonna go grab some coffee and then I need to stop by the office, will you get home alright Jayj?" Garcia said as she got up from the chair. Both Emily and JJ turned and looked at their friend.

" Yeah don't worry about it, I'm probably gonna stay here for a while. I'll just grab a cab or something later" JJ answered.

" Okay pumpkin, call me if you need anything. Promise?" Garcia said.

" Yes I promise, I'll call you later" JJ said. Garcia took a step closer to Emily and kissed her gently on her forehead.

" I'm so glad you're alright Em..I was so worried about you. You take care now you hear, I'll talk to you later sweetheart" Garcia said softly.

" I will... I'm really glad you came Penelope. Tell everybody at the office I said hi, will you?" Emily said and squeezed her hand lightly.

" Will do. See you guys later" Garcia let go of Emily's hand and left. Emily slowly turned her head and found JJ's eyes immediately. For a moment they just looked at each other, neither said anything. After a while JJ broke the silence.

" There are so many things I want to talk to you about...I don't even now where to start..." She said softly.

" First of all, how are you really feeling? And don't lie to me Prentiss" She demanded.

" Okay... right now it doesn't hurt too bad, but earlier, it hurt like hell...But I don't want to take the pain meds Jennifer, they are really strong and I'm afraid to..." she trailed off again and looked away.

" You think about what happened to Reid and worry the same thing will happen to you, don't you?" JJ asked softly. Emily slowly lifted her head and met JJ's eyes again.

" Yes...." she said meekly.

" It wont Emily. Reid was forced to take the drugs, Henkel injected him continuously so he would get addicted. It's completely different. You're hurting... and I hate to see you in pain Em..." JJ said sincerely.

" Promise me you'll take the meds when you're in pain" she continued as she looked deep in to Emily's eyes.

"Okay Jennifer... I promise..." Emily said softly.

" Thank you.." JJ replied.

Emily gently squeezed her hand.

" What happened to the unsub?" Emily continued.

" He's dead. Morgan shot him right before he was about to attack me" JJ answered.

" Oh...thank god..." Emily trailed off. She was so relieved the unsub didn't get the chance to hurt JJ.

Emily could see tears starting to fill up in JJ's eyes. JJ blinked hard, she didn't want to start crying again but when she thought about what happened last night she couldn't hold them in. Slowly they started to run down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears. Emily looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

" Why did you do it Emily?" she asked so softly the words were barely audible.

" Why did you throw yourself between me and the unsub?" she continued.

" I.... he was...I couldn't.... you...." Emily couldn't bring herself to finish any sentence. She didn't know what to say. She looked down on the hand that JJ wasn't holding. She started to fiddle with the blanket that was covering her, trying to figure out what to say to JJ. Why did she trow herself between JJ and the unsub? She knew she couldn't stand the thought of the unsub hurting JJ, but was that all it was?

" Emily?..." JJ said softly and searched her eyes again. Emily tilted her head and met JJ's blue gaze.

" Just talk to me..." she said slowly.

" I couldn't let him hurt you... he was about to attack you and I.... I don't know.... I didn't think I just jumped forward and grabbed his arm... I didn't want you to get hurt Jennifer..." Emily trailed off.

JJ just looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

" But what about you? You got hurt Em... really hurt...you almost di..." she couldn't say that last word.

" I'm so sorry Emily... it should be me in this bed, not you..." she trailed off and looked away from Emily's face.

" Don't say that! What happened to me wasn't your fault and it should not be you lying here. I could never live with myself if it'd been you Jennifer. I … I just couldn't let him hurt you... so I jumped in front of you trying to get him to drop the knife... Then everything happened so fast, all I remember is a burning pain in my side and then I remember you talking to me but I can't recall what you said. The rest is just blurry..." Emily said. JJ slowly looked up and met Emily's eyes again, seeing the tears that had started to fill up those dark brown eyes.

" I've never been so scared in my entire life Em...." JJ said through her tears.

" I'm sorry.... this whole case got completely out of control, we shouldn't have..." Emily trailed off. She didn't know how she would finish that sentence. She knew exactly why she wasn't in control of the situation. She had known since the younger woman kissed her in the club. Of course it was just an act, she knew that, but the moment she felt JJ's lips on her own, she knew she couldn't pretend her feelings towards the blonde was strictly platonic anymore. There was something more, something deeper but she knew JJ didn't feel the same so she couldn't say anything. That would ruin their friendship and now, more that ever, Emily really needed her friend to get through this.

She started to feel really tired, both physically and mentally, and though they really needed to talk, she didn't have the strength.

" Are you alright?" JJ asked worried.

" Yeah, I just feel really tired... I know we have a lot to talk about, and I need to talk to you about what happened tonight, but it feels like all my energy just left me" Emily answered.

" It's okay, it's probably the pain meds kicking in. I'll let you rest and we can talk later. I really need to talk about it too..." JJ got up from her chair, still holding on to Emily's hand.

" Jennifer... do you mind sitting with me for a while?.." Emily asked gently, not ready to let her go.

" Of course not, I'll stay with you as long as you want..." JJ smiled and sat down on the chair again. _I'll stay with you forever... _she thought and squeezed Emily's hand. Emily smiled back before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

JJ watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and she didn't seem to be in any pain. JJ gently stroked Emily's hand with her thumb. As she watched her sleeping friend the thoughts she had earlier started to come to surface again. _I'm so confused Emily... I'm so confused over what I'm feeling that I can't think clearly... _She studied Emily's face, her eyes lingered on Emily's lips, lips that were pressed against hers a couple of hours ago. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander back to the dance floor in the club. Remembering the way Emily had looked at her and the butterflies she'd felt in her stomach when Emily slowly kissed her. JJ could feel her heart starting to speed up when she thought about it. She opened her eyes again _I know that it wasn't a real kiss Em... but I can't get it out of my head... I can't get __**you**__ out of my head... _

JJ got up from her chair, she didn't take her eyes of the woman in front of her. She slowly reached out her hand and gently stroked Emily's hair, careful not to wake her. She just looked at her, she was so beautiful. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly and whispered.

" I have feelings for you Em... and I know it's wrong, I shouldn't be feeling this way... but I do..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I passed my exams! Yay for me! lol =)**

**And because of that and also cause I'm in a very good mood today, I thought I would give you guys another chapter, there may be one more up later today but that depends on a little trading I offered with a fellow writer * wink wink* ;) **

**/ T**

Chapter 11

JJ slowly stood up straight again, a part of her hoped that Emily would've heard what she just confessed, but another part prayed that she didn't. She let go of her hand and slowly walked out of the room. She didn't really want to leave but after what she just confessed she needed some time to gather her thoughts. As she walked out of the hospital she called Hotch.

" Agent Hotchner" he answered.

" Hi Hotch, it's JJ" she said.

" JJ, is everything alright?" he asked.

" Yeah, Emily is sleeping now so I'm on my way home. I had planned on stopping by the office but I've got this terrible headache and I think I need to lie down for a while." she explained. She hadn't really got a headache but she needed some time alone.

" That's fine JJ, I didn't expect to see you in the office today anyway. You and Emily had a really rough night to say the least. I want you to take some time off, just a couple of days. I think you need a break right now, and I think Emily's going to need you when she's released from the hospital" Hotch said..

" Okay, yeah you're right... I could really use a break... Are you sure it's okay? I want you to call me if something comes up" JJ asked.

" Yes I'm sure, and I'll call you if something major comes up. Don't worry about the team, we've got your backs on this. You just take care of yourself and get some rest, okay?" Hotch said.

" Okay, thank you" JJ said softly.

" Call me if you need anything, talk to you later. Bye" Hotch finished.

" Bye" JJ hung up her phone and took a deep breath. She could really do with some time off right now and was relived that Hotch had suggested it. She grabbed a cab and went back home.

******

Once inside she poured herself a glass of wine and slumped down onto the couch. She turned the TV on and zapped through the channels. She wasn't really in the mood to watch TV, there were too many thoughts running through her mind right now. She threw the remote control on the living room table and let the TV play in the background as she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.

Hours later she woke with a jerk as her phone started ringing. It took a while before she knew where she was and what was happening. She shook her head and got up from the couch to find her phone.

" Hello" she said a bit blurry.

" Hi sweetie it's me, did I wake you?" Garcia asked.

" It's okay. I must have fallen asleep on the couch" JJ said and walked back to the couch and sat down.

" I'm sorry. So you're home now?" the tech analyst asked.

" Yeah, I've been home a couple of hours. Emily needed to rest and I needed some time alone so I went back to my apartment after she fell asleep. What time is it? " JJ asked.

" It's 7.30 PM. Are you okay Jajy?" Garcia asked slightly worried.

" 7.30? Oh I've been out for a while. Yeah I'm fine" JJ said. Garcia wasn't convinced.

" You sure? I know if you're lying" she said.

" I'm fine, really. It's just... a lot happened in the last 24 hours and I'm trying to deal with it" JJ answered hoping Garcia would just leave it there. She was afraid Garcia would figure out her feelings toward Emily if she kept asking questions, and she wasn't ready to go there yet.

" You know I'm here for you right? If you need to talk. I'm just a phone call away pumpkin" Garcia said.

" I know, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me Pen. Hotch gave me a couple of days off." JJ said.

" He told us, but you know I worry about you guys all the time. I can't help it, you're family. You take care now sweetheart and promise you'll call if you need anything, anything at all okay? Garcia said sincerely.

" I promise. Talk to you later. Bye Pen" JJ finished.

" Bye Jajy" Garcia hung up the phone. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something JJ wasn't telling her. She let it be for now.

JJ finished her wine and leaned back against the couch. She sighed. She was not fine but she couldn't tell Garcia that. If she did the blond tech analyst would be at her door step in no time and she wouldn't stop until she got everything out of JJ, and that would be a disaster. _I really need to get over this. Emily doesn't feel the same_ _and nothing is ever going to happen, besides I need to be there to support her, as her __**friend **__and her getting better is all that matters... she's all that matters... No just stop, you're only going to get hurt. _She wondered how Emily was doing, if she was still asleep and she prayed she wouldn't be in any pain.

******

Emily had been awake for an hour or so. She was a little disappointed that JJ wasn't there when she had woken up but she understood. It wasn't like she expected her friend to stay in the hospital with her, JJ had a life of her own, but she missed her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream she was having right before she woke up. JJ was in the dream. She didn't remember much but she remembered how JJ, in the dream, stroked her hair and told Emily she had feelings for her. Emily had reached out her hand and gently caressed JJ's cheek before pulling her down toward her. Their lips had been inches apart when Emily suddenly had woken up. She could feel her heart race in her chest as she thought about the dream, it had felt so real but she knew it wasn't and it would never be real. JJ didn't feel that way, to her Emily was just a close friend and that's all it was. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She just wanted to go home, she hated hospitals. They always made her feel sicker than she actually was. She decided that first thing tomorrow morning she would get the doctor to release her. She would feel so much better if she could just stay in her own home.

******

The next morning JJ woke up with a sore neck. She had spent the night on the couch and her neck was paying the price for that now. She sat up slowly and gently moved her head side to side to try and loosen the stiffness. That helped a little but she decided to take a hot shower to get the muscles in her neck to relax some more.

******

In the hospital the doctor had just entered Emily's room. She was sitting up in bed, the wound hurt but no where near as much as it had hurt yesterday.

" How are you feeling today Emily?" He asked.

" Much better, the wound still hurts but it's bearable now. I can sit up" she said and smiled.

" I can see that. You seem to be healing a lot faster than we'd expected, a couple of more days and you can go home" the doctor said.

" About that... I was hoping I could go home today..." Emily said slowly.

" Today?" The doctor asked

" Yes, I'm not a fan of hospitals to be honest, and I know I will recover a lot faster if I'm in my own home." She explained.

" I see. Let me check you wound and blood pressure, then we'll see" the doctor said.

He looked at the wound and it was healing nicely. Her blood pressure was also fine.

" Everything looks great Emily and I could release you today, but to do that, I need you to have someone who can stay with you for a couple of days. The wound looks fine, no sign of infection but you need to change the bandage and have the wound cleaned twice a day, and you'll need help to do that. Also I need to know that you're going to take it easy and not push yourself too hard. Do you have anyone who can stay with you?" the doctor asked.

Emily sighed, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone, she could look after herself.

" I don't know... " she said.

" That's the deal Emily. If you can get someone to stay with you, then I'll release you today. But if not, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here a couple of more days" the doctor said firmly.

" I'll come back before lunch and if all is clear by then, you can go home. Okay?" he finished.

" Okay. Thank you" Emily said and the doctor left.

She didn't like the idea of someone having to stay over to look after her, but she really needed to get out of the hospital. It was only one person she could think of asking and she hoped they'd say yes.

******

JJ had just got dressed after a long and relaxing shower, her neck felt so much better. She walked in to the kitchen and put some coffee on. Then she checked the fridge for something eatable, fortunately there was a lot of leftovers from Garcia's huge breakfast the morning before.

She was just about to dig in when her phone started to ring. She walked over to the living room table and picked it up.

" Agent Jareau" she answered.

" Hi JJ, it's me Emily."

" Emily, are you okay? Has something" JJ asked worried, Emily interrupted her.

" I'm fine, everything's fine" Emily said

" Oh, thank god. You had me worried there" JJ said.

" I'm sorry. I need to ask you something... and I totally understand if you say no" Emily said meekly.

" What is it Em?" JJ asked, she was a bit worried by the tone in Emily's voice.

" The doctor said I can go home today, and I really want to go home... But he wont release me unless I have someone who can stay with me for a couple of days..." Emily trailed off

" That's great news Em, but are you sure you're feeling strong enough?" JJ asked.

" I feel so much better today than yesterday, and I think I will recover a lot faster in my own home than in the hospital. That's why I want to ask you if you could consider staying with me for a couple of days?" Emily held her breath.

" You want me to come stay with you?" JJ was a bit surprised that Emily had asked her.

" Only if it's not too much trouble, I really think I'll be just fine on my own but the doctor will not release me unless he knows I have someone staying with me" Emily said.

" Of course I'll come and stay with you, that's the least I can do after everything you've been through" JJ said.

" Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, I'll understand" Emily said softly.

" I want to Emily. When can I come and pick you up?" JJ asked

" Oh, you don't have to do that, I can grab a cab home and then we'll" Emily was interrupted

" Don't be silly, I'm coming to pick you up" JJ said firmly.

" Okay, the doctor would come back before lunch" Emily said.

" I'll see you then" JJ said and hung up.

She started to feel a little bit nervous, she was going to stay at Emily's place and look after her. _This is so NOT going to help me get over these feelings_ she thought. But how could she have said no, she knew that Emily didn't like to be in this position, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She was this strong independent woman who could look after herself, but she was glad that Emily had asked her to come stay with her. She felt like she owed it to Emily.

Emily smiled as she hung up the phone. She was glad that JJ had wanted to stay with her, it would mean that she would get to leave this hospital today.

******

Around 11.30 AM, JJ left her apartment and headed to the hospital. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest as she gently opened Emily's door. Emily was reading a newspaper when JJ walked in. She smiled at her friend and put the paper down.

" Hi" she said.

" Hi. You look so much better today" JJ said as she walked over to Emily's bed.

" I feel a lot better today, and it doesn't hurt that bad either" Emily said and smiled.

" I'm glad to hear that" JJ said and looked into her eyes. She really wanted to take her hand but she forced herself not to. There was a moments silence between them, both just looked at each other. JJ could hardly breathe when Emily looked at her. There was something in the way Emily looked at her that made her wonder for a second that maybe Emily felt something too. It was ridiculous, she knew that. The silence was broken when the doctor came in.

" Hello Emily. So have you found someone who can stay with you?" he asked.

" Yes, my college, agent Jareau will stay with me for a couple of days." Emily said. She wondered why she had been so formal and said 'agent Jareau' instead of Jennifer.

" Well then, I will go sign the release forms and you get to go home. If agent Jareau will follow me out I'll give you some instructions on Emily's treatment" he said.

" Of course" JJ answered.

" Will you be okay Em?" she asked.

" Yes, I'll be fine" Emily said and reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I'll be right back" JJ said and followed the doctor out.

The doctor gave JJ instructions on how to take care of Emily's wound and told her to call the hospital if Emily should be in too much pain or if there was any sign of infections. JJ listen intently to the instructions, she didn't want to do anything to cause Emily any more pain.

When she returned to Emily's room she was surprised to see the older woman already dressed and ready to go.

" Hey, you're suppose to take it easy" JJ said and walked over to Emily.

" I'm fine Jennifer, I want to be able to at least put on my own clothes and I managed that" Emily said and smiled.

" Okay, but that's it, I'm going to take care of you now. You're just going to lie down in your bed and rest and I will bring you everything you need" JJ smiled back.

_**You** are everything I need... _Emily thought.

" I could get used to that" Emily said and winked.

" Are you ready to go?" JJ asked.

" Oh I'm sooo ready to leave this place" Emily said.

" Alright then, let's get you home" JJ said and smiled at her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Seeing that my fellow writer kept her part of the trade, I'm gonna keep mine =) **

**Here's chapter 12**

**Enjoy**

**/T**

Chapter 12

It was a quiet car ride over to Emily's place, neither knew what to say to the other. Finally they arrived outside Emily's apartment building. JJ took her bag out of the trunk and walked up to Emily.

" Lead the way" she said.

Emily walked toward her building, JJ walked close beside her. When they reached the entrance, JJ opened the door for Emily. They took the elevator up to Emily's floor and Emily unlocked the door and let them in. JJ had never been to Emily's apartment before. It was really nice, and she had an amazing view over the city.

" Wow, you have a really beautiful place Emily" JJ said as she walked around the living room.

" Thank you, yeah it's nice. I like it here" Emily said.

" Come on, I'll show you to the guest room" she continued and started walking towards the stairs.

JJ followed her. Emily flinched as she started to walk up the stairs, the stitches tore her skin when she climbed the stairs and it hurt. JJ noticed how Emily's body language changed and she walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

" Em, are you alright?" she asked worried.

" Yeah, it's just the stitches..." Emily said and turned to face the younger woman.

" Come on, let's get you to the couch, I'm sure I'll manage to find the guest room by myself" JJ said and put her arm around Emily's shoulders and supported her down the stair. Emily put her arm around JJ's waist to support herself. JJ's whole body tingled when she felt Emily's arm around her. Emily enjoyed being this close to JJ though it made her heart speed up and she felt out of breath. She hoped the affect the younger woman had on her didn't show.

When they reached the couch JJ helped Emily lie down. She took an extra pillow and helped Emily sit up as she put it behind her head. Suddenly JJ became very aware of how close she was to the older woman, her arm was around Emily's shoulders to help her up, and as she gently eased her back down their faces met and were merely inches apart. JJ couldn't breathe, neither could Emily. JJ slowly looked up and met Emily's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture her lips with her own, suddenly she caught herself moving in closer to Emily's mouth. Emily swallow hard as she noticed JJ slowly moving closer to her. _What is she doing? She's so close I can feel her breath on my face... Is this a dream? _Emily wondered. Before she knew it JJ had pulled back like nothing had happened. _That was __**too**__ close! God what was I thinking?! I almost kissed her! Way to go Jareau! You're suppose to be supporting her through this, as her __**friend **__, the last thing she needs right now is you making a move at her. This will __**not **__happen again! _

" Are you comfortable?" JJ asked acting like the intimate moment they just shared never happened.

" Yeah, this is fine, thank you" Emily said back, she felt slightly confused. _I must have imagined that, she probably wasn't even as close as I thought she was. It's just in your head Prentiss. Remember you're on pretty strong pain meds, it was probably my mind playing me a trick. JJ doesn't feel that way about you, just get over it already! _Emily thought.

" I'm gonna go leave my bag in the guest room" JJ said.

" It's the first door on the left" Emily explained.

" Okay, I'll be right back" JJ said and went upstairs.

She found the room right away. It was a nice room, she noticed this room had an amazing view as well. She dropped the bag on the bed and sat down next to it. It was a very comfortable bed. She caught herself wondering how Emily's bed felt like, and she felt an urge to see her bedroom. She walked out of the room and figured Emily's bedroom must be the one next to the guest room. The third door must be the bathroom she thought. She slowly walked over to Emily's bedroom door but stopped herself. She didn't want to intrude, this was Emily's home and she had no right to snoop around. She figured she would get to see her bedroom later tonight when Emily's bandage needed changing so she just walked down the stairs again.

" All set" she said and went to sit down in the armchair next to the couch.

" Good. Thank you for doing this Jennifer... I feel better already just being out of that place." Emily said.

" Well I'm glad I could help" JJ said and smiled.

" Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" she continued.

" No I'm fine, thanks" Emily said.

" I could go put on some coffee? " JJ asked.

" Yeah, coffee would be nice" Emily smiled at her.

" Okay then. You stay put, I'll be right back" JJ said and walked in to the kitchen.

She checked the cupboards and found two large mugs. She couldn't find the coffee though.

" Hey Em, where do you keep the coffee?" JJ asked from the kitchen.

" It's in the cupboard next to the fridge, I think it's behind the flour" Emily answered from the couch.

" Found it!" JJ called back.

A couple of minutes later JJ returned with two mugs. She put one down on the table and the other one she gave to Emily. Emily reached out her hands to take the mug from JJ and as she took it their fingers touched briefly sending jolts through Emily's body. She looked up and caught JJ's eyes for a second before the blonde looked away. JJ knew she couldn't risk getting lost in Emily's eyes again.

" Thank you" Emily said softly. JJ sat down in the armchair again and took a sip from the hot black coffee. She glanced over at Emily, she was so beautiful. JJ didn't think the older woman was aware of how beautiful she was.

******

After she'd finished her coffee, Emily started to feel really tired. She laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep. JJ walked back in to the kitchen and refilled her mug and then walked back to the living room again. She put the coffee mug down on the table and crawled up in the armchair and pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked at the sleeping woman in front of her, she took her time to study her every feature. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, it certainly wasn't helping her to get over what she was feeling for the brunette, but she couldn't help it.

Emily was asleep for a couple of hours, JJ was glad that she rested, she needed it. While Emily was asleep JJ had searched through Emily's fridge and freezer to find something she could make a dinner of. She found some chicken in the freezer and made a chicken dish with some steam boiled vegetables and pasta. Everything was ready except for the pasta that needed a couple of more minutes. JJ set the table and walked back in to the living room where she found a sleepy Emily.

" Hi" Emily said and rubbed her eyes.

" Hey... did you sleep well?" JJ asked and sat down on the table in front of Emily.

" Yeah, I did." Emily said and smiled at her blonde friend.

" I made dinner, if you're up for it?" JJ asked softly.

" You made dinner? You didn't have to do that" Emily said.

" I know, but I told you I would take care of you and that's what I'm gonna do" JJ said and smiled.

" Well in that case" Emily smiled and tried to get up from the couch but it hurt too much. She tried again but she couldn't get up. JJ noticed Emily's pain and stood up.

" Let me help you Em..." she said and took hold of Emily's arm and gently helped her up.

" I hate this! I hate feeling so useless, I can't even get up from the damn couch by myself!" Emily was irritated.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I'm very grateful you're here, it's just..." Emily didn't want the blonde to think she didn't want her there.

" I know Em... you're used to handle everything on your own, but you're hurt and it's not your fault you need some help right now. And that's why I'm here." JJ said softly, she gently squeezed Emily's arm. Emily looked at her, she felt like she could easily drown in JJ's blue eyes so she forced herself to look away.

" Come on" JJ said and lead Emily in to the kitchen, never letting her go.

******

Emily sat down by the table while JJ poured the water off the pasta and mixed it with the chicken.

" Wow Jennifer, this is really good!" Emily said after the first bite.

" Did you find all this here, in my kitchen?" Emily asked knowing that her fridge was almost empty.

" Yes, but I'm going shopping for groceries tomorrow." JJ said smiling.

" Probably a good idea" Emily mumbled.

" I'm glad you liked it" JJ said and looked at her.

" It's amazing! And I was really hungry" Emily said and took some more.

After dinner Emily insisted she'd do the dishes but JJ refused. Emily wouldn't have thought the younger woman would be so stubborn, but she was.

" Why don't you go and check if there's something good on TV while I clean up in here and then I'll come and join you" JJ said firmly. Emily looked at her and saw there was no use in arguing with her. So she headed back to the couch and managed to sit down without too much pain. Ten minutes later JJ joined Emily on the couch.

" Is there anything good?" she asked.

" No, not really. Just old re-runs." Emily said and handed the remote control over to JJ. She zapped through some channels and stopped when saw that Pretty Woman was airing.

" Oh, Pretty Woman! I love this movie!" JJ said excited. Emily just looked at her.

" Half the movie has already passed" she stated.

" It doesn't matter, half the movie is left" JJ said and smiled. Emily just shook her head.

" What? You don't like Pretty Woman?" JJ asked and turned her head to look at her.

" I didn't say that, but I've already seen this movie" Emily explained.

" To bad, we're watching it again Prentiss. I've got the remote and you're injured so just sit back and relax" JJ said teasingly

" Fine, you win. This time" Emily said and leaned back. JJ smiled.

" May I ask how many times you've watched it?" Emily asked.

" I'm not sure, but I know it's definitely more than ten" JJ answered.

" You're crazy" Emily said and laughed.

" Shut up! Oh oh this is a great part" JJ said and focused on the TV. Emily watched her and thought she was adorable.

Emily didn't enjoy the movie quite as much as JJ did but she did enjoy sitting so close to her in the couch. She leaned one arm on the arm rest and the other one was resting beside her on the couch. JJ's hand was also resting on the couch and it was very close to Emily's hand. Emily slowly moved her hand closer to JJ's without her noticing. JJ was so lost in the final moments of the film she hadn't even noticed how close Emily's hand were. As she shifted position she could feel her hand brushing against Emily's. Emily's whole body tingled when she felt JJ's hand brush against hers. JJ moved again and this time her hand came in contact with Emily's. Their hands barely touched but both women were very aware of the contact. Neither moved their hand, they just kept watching the closing credits of the film. JJ glanced over at Emily who looked at the TV. Then she looked down at their hands. She wanted to hold Emily's hand, wanted to feel her soft skin against her palm. But knowing that would not be a good idea she let her hand remain where it was.

******

They sat like that, hands lightly touching, until there was nothing more of interest on TV. JJ turned the TV off and turned to Emily.

" I'm feeling pretty tired" she said

" Yeah, me too" Emily said.

" Are you going to sleep down here or do you want me to help you upstairs?" JJ asked.

" I would really like to sleep in my own bed" Emily said.

" Okay then, come on let's get you upstairs" JJ said and got up from the couch reaching out her hand to help Emily up.

They walked slowly up the stairs and JJ supported her friend. Emily went to the bathroom to get ready. JJ went in to the guest room and changed in to her night outfit, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. She took her tooth brush and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

" You can come in, I'm just brushing my teeth" Emily said.

As JJ walked in Emily could feel her breath getting caught in her throat. She looked so incredibly hot, Emily didn't know where to look. They stood side by side brushing their teeth. When Emily was finished she said goodnight and walked out of the bathroom. JJ suddenly remembered she needed to change Emily's bandage.

" Emily" She called out. Emily turned around and walked back to the bathroom.

" Yes?"

" I need to change your bandage before you go to sleep, doctors order" JJ said.

" Oh, okay. Do you mind if we change it in my bedroom? I rather lie down" Emily said.

" Yeah, sure. I'll be right there" JJ said. Emily nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

JJ gathered what she needed to change Emily's bandage and walked over to her bedroom door. It was slightly opened. JJ slowly opened the door and walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**You know I should really, really be studying right now but just because you guys have given me so many kind reviews, I'm gonna take a short break and add another chapter, just for you all ;) **

**But this is all you get today! Lol =)**

**Hope you like it.**

**/ T**

Chapter 13

" Come in" Emily said. She was laying down under the covers. JJ slowly approached her bed. Her heart was racing as she moved closer. Emily gestured for her to sit down on the bed as she removed the cover and pulled her t-shirt up to reveal the bandage.

" You know I would do this myself if I could" Emily said softly.

" I know..." JJ said and gently started to remove the bandage. Her hands was shaking when they touched Emily's skin. Being this close to Emily and seeing her naked skin made her so nervous she could hardly breathe. Emily flinched and JJ looked up at her.

" Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" JJ said worried.

" I'm okay Jennifer... " Emily said and met her eyes.

JJ continued. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, Emily noticed that the blonde seemed a little bit nervous.

" Jennifer... " she said. JJ looked up.

" Are you okay?" Emily asked. JJ looked at her.

" I'm just afraid to hurt you" she said. It wasn't a lie but that wasn't why her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

" It's alright, you could never hurt me..." Emily said and gently touched her hand.

JJ took a deep breath and then she removed the bandage and cleaned the wound before she put a new bandage on.

" All done" she said when she'd finished,

" Thank you" Emily said. JJ got up from Emily's bed.

" Well, I'd better get back to my room and let you sleep" JJ said and started to walk toward the door. Emily didn't want her to leave but she couldn't think of a reason to get her to stay.

" Jennifer" she said. JJ slowly turned around.

" Good night" Emily said. That was so not what she wanted to say but that was all that came out.

" Good night, see you tomorrow. And if you need anything you know where I am" JJ said and walked out of Emily's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She leaned against Emily's door and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Then she walked in to the guest room, she leaved the door slightly open so she would hear Emily in case she would call out to her. She lay down and pulled the covers over her. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered back to Emily's body, her whole arm tingled when her hand touched the soft skin around the wound. She had cast a glance at Emily's taut stomach and caught herself wondering what the rest of her body looked like. Judging from what she saw she figured Emily had an amazing body. _Will you stop thinking about her this way! _JJ cursed herself for getting so carried away in her thoughts. She close her eyes and tried to think of anything else. _Let's see, I'm on a sunny beach, just me and the ocean... The sun is shining... This could actually work... I'm in the water now, it's really nice... I really need a vacation... I turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder... Emily is there... she looks at me with those deep brown eyes and I'm lost... I slowly lean forward and. NO NO! This was NOT what you were supposed to think about. Damn it! _JJ shook her head to clear her mind. _Okay, one more time... I'm playing soccer... Yes, this could work... It's game time, I've got the ball __and I've got a clear shot. I'm about to shoot the ball when someone knocks me over and falls on top of me. As I open my eyes I see dark ones gazing back at me... before I know it I feel lips crashing down against my own. _JJ open up her eyes _Oh for fuck sake! _

She sits up and drags her hands through her hair. _Why can't I get her out of my head? Why?... _JJ stood up and walked over to the window. The view was amazing at night. She leaned against the side of the large window and sighed. _Why can't I get her out of my head _she thought again. _Because I'm in love with her... Oh my god... I'm in love with her...with Emily... who's a woman... Oh god... _She walked back to the bed and sat down _What am I going to to? Nothing! You're not going to do anything, Emily doesn't feel the same and you're NOT going to ruin your friendship with this. _She sighed again and leaned back against her pillow.

******

Emily couldn't sleep. She had been staring at the ceiling since JJ left the room. All she could think about was that JJ was in the next room and it made her crazy. She sighed loudly and got up from the bed, the wound hurt a little but it was bearable. She contemplated whether she should walk over to JJ's room but she knew she couldn't do that. She was probably asleep by now anyway. She walked over to her bedroom door and listen if she could hear something, something that would indicate that JJ was awake, but she didn't hear anything. _Just get over yourself already! Nothing is ever going to happen between me and her, JJ is straight... but then again, so am I, or at least I thought I was...she makes me feel something I've never felt before...I don't know what... but she's all I think about...I just want to touch her, hold her...God I've gotta stop before I lose my mind... _Emily was about to walk back to her bed when she tripped over the carpet and fell down on the floor.

JJ sat up in an instant when she heard the noise coming from Emily's room. She jumped out of bed and ran over to Emily's door, she could hear Emily groan with pain and without thinking she opened her door and walked in to see Emily laying on the floor, clutching her side.

" Oh my god Em, what happened?" JJ asked and knelt down beside Emily on the floor. She could see the older woman was in a lot of pain.

" I tripped over the carpet... it really hurts..." Emily flinched and JJ saw the tears in her eyes.

" Let me take a look" JJ said and gently put her hands on top of Emily's and slowly removed them so she could check her wound. JJ was shocked when she saw the blood on Emily's hands and the red stain on her t-shirt.

" God Emily you're bleeding! We've better get you to the hospital" JJ said with a worried voice.

" No, please Jennifer... I don't want to go to the hospital..." Emily pleaded.

" But... okay... Here, let me help you up to the bed" JJ said and took hold of Emily's arm and gently helped her up. She made her lie down and slowly lifted her t-shirt so she could remove the bandage. Emily flinched when JJ touched her.

" I'm so sorry Em but I need to see if the stitches have come loose" JJ explained.

When she had removed the bandage she carefully wiped away the blood with the bandage and luckily no stitches had come loose but the wound had opened up again that's why she was bleeding.

" I need to go get a new dressing, will you be alright?" JJ asked. Emily nodded.

" I'll be back in a sec" JJ said and hurried over to the bathroom to get a new bandage and some antibacterial gel. Within a minute she was back in Emily's room. She carefully cleaned the wound and put on the antibacterial gel before putting a new bandage on.

" There, you're all set." JJ said and picked up the old bandage.

" I'm gonna go and throw this away and bring you some painkillers" JJ said and walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

*****

She helped Emily sit up a little so she could take the pill. Then she went to the bathroom and took a wet towel and brought it back to Emily.

" Give me your hands" she said softly. Emily reached out her hands toward JJ who took them and started washing the blood off her hands. Emily looked at her, god she was so beautiful.

" There you go, that's better. Do you have a clean t-shirt somewhere?" JJ asked.

" That wont be necessary" Emily said. She knew she would need help to get out of the blood stained shirt and she didn't feel entirely comfortable with that.

" You cant sleep in that one, it's covered in blood." JJ said firmly.

" In the bottom drawer" Emily said slowly.

JJ walked over and found a new t-shirt. When she walked back to Emily she felt really nervous. She knew she would have to help her get out of the dirty t-shirt. She swallowed hard and put the new t-shirt on the nightstand and turned to face Emily. She helped her sit up straight and slowly reached for the hem of Emily's t-shirt and started to pull it up. Emily thought her heart would jump out of her chest right that moment, JJ was so incredibly close and was about to undress her. JJ held her breath, she forced herself not to look at Emily's half naked torso, she kept looking straight in to her eyes. She stopped before the t-shirt reached Emily's breasts, she needed Emily to lift her arms if she was going to get the t-shirt off her.

" Em... can you lift you arms or does that hurt?" she almost whispered.

" I...I think I can lift them..." Emily answered softly and started to slowly lift her arms. JJ continued to lift her shirt up until it was over Emily's head. Emily shyly put her arms up to cover her breasts, JJ never broke eye contact. Afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself. She reached behind her and found the new t-shirt. She carefully pulled it down over Emily's head, Emily managed to put her arms in the t-shirt by herself. JJ stood frozen to the spot. Emily slowly lifted her head and found JJ's eyes.

" Thank you..." she said softly.

" You're welcome..." JJ couldn't tear her eyes away from her.

" How are you feeling now?" she asked

" A little better, I think the painkillers has started to kick in" Emily answered.

" Okay...." JJ said slowly.

"Let me help you lie down..." JJ continued and lifted her hands up to Emily's shoulders and gently helped her lie back down. She let one hand linger on Emily's shoulder.

" Are you okay?" she asked. Emily just looked at her.

" Can you... can you stay with me?...." Emily whispered.

JJ didn't know what to say. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Emily but she wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially now that she realized she was actually in love with her. No, it was definitely not a good idea, but seeing how fragile the older woman looked she couldn't say no. She couldn't say anything she noticed, it was like the words somehow had got stuck in her throat. So she just climbed in to Emily's bed and lay down next to her. She didn't dare to look at Emily so she just stared up at the ceiling. Emily could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest as JJ climbed in to her bed. She turned her head and looked at the blonde woman who was laying very close to the edge of the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Emily started to regret asking JJ to stay with her, she was obviously very uncomfortable with this and that was the last thing Emily wanted.

" Jennifer... if you're uncomfortable with this... I... I understand..." Emily said softly.

When JJ heard Emily speak she turned and looked at her, that's when she realized how close to the edge she was lying and understood why Emily thought she wasn't comfortable being in the same bed as her.

" No, I'm not uncomfortable... I'm sorry... I... I'm just afraid to hurt you..." JJ said and shifted position so she was lying on her side facing Emily. Sure she was afraid of hurting her but she was more afraid of her feelings.

" It's just... I didn't want to be alone..." Emily said quietly.

JJ couldn't help herself, she moved closer to Emily and put her arm around her, hugging her tightly but gently. Emily put her arm around JJ and pulled her a little closer. JJ's cheek rested on Emily's. Emily closed her eyes and savored every second she got to hold JJ this close. JJ slowly pulled back, her cheek brushed against Emily's and she slowly opened her eyes and instantly got lost in Emily's dark brown eyes. Their faces were only inches apart but neither moved.

" I didn't hurt you did I?" JJ whispered afraid that she'd hurt Emily when she had hugged her.

" No..." Emily whispered back.

Emily felt JJ's hand brush against hers and she slowly moved her own hand closer to JJ's. They slowly entwined their fingers. JJ had butterflies in her stomach, Emily just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. It took all her will power to resist. She though it was best to say goodnight and close her eyes before she lost control over herself.

" Goodnight Jennifer..." Emily whispered.

" Goodnight...." JJ whispered. She watched Emily close her eyes and did the same. They fell asleep still holding each others hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for all your kind reviews, they really encourage me to try and post more often even though I'm drowning in school work right now. =)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**/T**

Chapter 14

Emily was the first to wake up the next morning. She felt a weight lying on her arm and as she turned her head she saw JJ lying on her shoulder, her arm was draped across Emily's body. Emily smiled, it felt really good to wake up like this, with JJ in her arms. She hoped the blonde would sleep a while longer, she wanted to hold her for as long as possible knowing it wouldn't happen again. Half an hour later JJ started to stir, as she opened her eyes she noticed she was lying in Emily's arms, snuggled closely against Emily's body with her arm draped over the older woman. She thought she was dreaming, being this close to Emily felt so right. She never wanted to leave her embrace but she knew she couldn't stay like this. She slowly moved her arm and reluctantly pulled herself away from Emily, instantly missing the contact.

" Hi..." Emily said softly.

" Hey...." JJ said, not looking at her. It felt really awkward. She moved further away from Emily and sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing her hands over her face.

" What time is it?" she asked still not looking at Emily.

" It's almost 9 AM" Emily answered.

" Oh?" JJ was a bit surprised that they'd slept so long.

" I'm gonna go and put some coffee on" she said and stood up.

" Okay..." Emily said and watched JJ walk out of the room. She hoped she hadn't upset the younger woman.

JJ walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She put the coffeemaker on and then she leaned against the counter. She took a deep breath, she didn't know if she could keep her feelings inside much longer. Especially if there were to be another night like the previous one. When the coffee was done she poured it in to two cups and went back up. She knocked lightly on Emily's door before she walked in. She walked over to Emily's bed and sat down on the edge as she handed one cup to Emily.

" Thank you" Emily said and smiled.

" How are you feeling today?" JJ asked and met her eyes for the first time that morning.

" I'm okay, it hurts a little but not too bad. I've bled through the bandage though" Emily answered.

" Oh, okay. Well, do you want to take a shower first, then I can put on a new bandage after?" JJ asked.

" A shower would be wonderful" Emily said.

JJ took Emily's mug and helped her get out of the bed. Emily's foot got caught in the covers so she stumbled forward slightly right in to JJ who caught her.

" Are you okay?" JJ asked, her arms around Emily's waist.

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy" Emily said, her hands were on JJ's upper arms. This was the forth time in the last 24 hours they had manage to get themselves in these intimate, awkward situations. Once again their eyes locked and they just stood with their arms around each other. JJ swallowed hard.

" Uhm...do you think you'll make it to the shower without tripping over or do you want me to walk ahead and remove any possible obstacles?" JJ teased her trying to lighten the tension between them. Emily hit her on the arm lightly.

" That wont be necessary, I don't intend to fall anymore today, thank you" Emily said and walked passed the younger woman and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside Emily started to take off her t-shirt but after her fall last night she couldn't manage to do that without excruciating pain. She tried one more time but she couldn't get it off, it hurt too much. _Son of a bitch, how hard can it be to take __off a fucking t-shirt. _She was really irritated. Yesterday, before she fell, she managed to both put her clothes on and take them off, but after the wound had opened up again last night she couldn't do it by herself. She had no choice but to call after JJ.

" Jennifer?" she called from the bathroom. JJ came out from Emily's bedroom.

" Yeah?" she said.

" I... uhm... I can't take the t-shirt off..." Emily said and looked down. JJ looked at her and slowly started to walk up to the brunette, never looking away. Emily looked up and saw JJ slowly approaching. When JJ stood in front of her she looked away again, she felt embarrassed she wasn't able to remove her own t-shirt.

" You don't have to feel embarrassed Emily, I'm here to help you till you get better..." JJ said as if she had read Emily's mind.

" I know, but I still feel embarrassed... Yesterday I could undress without any problems, but after my fall last night it just hurts too much..." Emily said.

" You don't have to explain Em... I understand... And I don't mind helping you.." JJ said. Emily looked at her. JJ reached down to the hem of Emily's t-shirt and gently started to lift it up. Emily carefully lifted her arms, it really hurt but she needed to get out of the t-shirt. Tears started to run down her cheeks. JJ carefully removed the item and Emily lowered her arms and put them on her chest. As the night before, JJ didn't look anywhere but at Emily's eyes, it broke her heart to see tears running down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her hand and wiped Emily's tears away.

" Will you be okay now?" she asked worried. Emily nodded.

" Thank you" Emily said softly.

" Anytime..." JJ said and looked into her eyes, her hand still lingered on Emily's cheek. She gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. Emily couldn't tear her eyes away, the way JJ looked at her made her wonder if there was a possibility JJ might feel something for her too. _No don't get your hopes up, she's just concerned about you_

" Well... I'm gonna go make some breakfast, are you sure you'll be okay?" JJ broke the silence and removed her hand from Emily's cheek.

" uhm.. yeah, I'll be fine..." Emily said.

" I'll be up in a while to put on a new dressing on you wound" JJ said.

"Okay... thanks" Emily said and turned around.

" Wait Em, maybe we should remove the old one before you jump in the shower?" JJ asked.

" Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Emily said and turned her side to JJ. JJ slowly reached out her hands, she had a very hard time focusing when Emily stood in front of her, half naked. When her hands touched Emily's skin it felt like her whole body was on fire. She carefully removed the old bandage. Emily flinched a little. When the bandage came off JJ let her hand linger a little while on Emily's hip. Emily thought her knees would give in when she felt JJ's hand on her skin. Slowly JJ withdrew her hand.

" It's done." JJ said and turned around and walked downstairs without looking at her. Emily watched her leave before she closed the door, removed her pants and stepped in to the shower. She sighed loudly when the hot water washed over her face, this was just what she needed.

JJ felt like she needed a cold shower after being in contact with Emily's skin again. She drank a cold glass of water and then made some breakfast of what she could find. She decided she would go to the supermarket and get some groceries after breakfast. She made some scrambled eggs and some toast, that was pretty much all there was, it would have to do for now.

*****

Emily stepped out of the shower, she felt really relaxed. She started to dry herself with a towel and then wrapped it around her body and walked back in to her bedroom. She opened her closet to find some clothes. She wanted something that she could put on by herself. She put on a pair of sweatpants and then she tried to put on her bra. No matter how she tried she couldn't get it on, it hurt to much. _I am so NOT asking JJ to help me with this _She decided to skip the bra and just put on a shirt, at least a shirt she could manage to put on by herself. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh at her outfit. A pair of gray, baggy sweatpants and a nice, black shirt, the combination was not exactly a hit, but at least she had manage to dress herself. She turned around when she heard a knock on the door and JJ entered with a new bandage.

" Wow, hot date tonight?" JJ teased. She couldn't help herself when she saw what the brunette was wearing.

" Very funny. It was easier to put on a shirt that a t-shirt, at least I managed to do it by myself" Emily said.

" You know I don't mind helping you" JJ said in a slight flirtatious way. _What am I saying?! Stop flirting with her, you're embarrassing yourself _JJ cursed herself for being so obvious.

Emily just looked at the younger woman, she could swear JJ just flirted with her but that's crazy, she thought. _Wishful thinking Em._

" Do you want to lie down when I put the bandage on?" JJ asked.

" Yes" Emily said slowly and walked over to her bed and lied down on her back. She lifted her shirt up and exposed the wound and a whole lot of skin, something JJ didn't fail to notice. She sat down next to Emily and started to clean her wound. Emily flinched.

" Does it hurt?" JJ asked. Emily nodded and bit her lip.

" I'm sorry, I'm almost done" JJ worked as fast as she could.

" There, as good as new" She said and smiled. Emily managed to sit up, as she did she found herself being very close to the blonde woman.

" Thank you Jennifer..." She said and met her eyes.

" Not only for this, but for agreeing to stay here... I'm so glad I don't have to stay at the hospital.... It really means a lot to me..." Emily continued.

" You don't have to thank me Em, I'm glad I can help" JJ said sincerely.

She looked at Emily's lips for a second before looking up at her eyes again. She noticed Emily doing the same. By now her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Slowly both women moved closer to each other, the small gap between them was almost gone. JJ could feel Emily's breath on her face. Their lips were millimeters apart when Emily's phone started ringing making both women jump apart. JJ could feel her cheeks blush, Emily got up and walked over to the phone on the nightstand and answered.

" Prentiss"

JJ slowly looked up at Emily who's back was facing her.. _Please tell me I did not imagine that? We almost kissed and it wasn't just me... Emily leaned forward too, didn't she? Yes I'm sure she did... God what does this mean? Is it possible that Emily feels something for me too? _

" No I'm not interested in a subcription on 'Here's your garden', I live in a flat, I don't have a garden. Good bye" Emily said and hung up the phone.

" God, phone-salesmen, don't you just love them?" Emily said and smiled. She was very aware of what almost happened between them but she didn't know what to do about it so she tried to act normal.

" So how about breakfast?" she continued, JJ opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Emily walked pass her.

" Are you coming?" she asked

" uhm.. yeah... I'm coming" JJ said and walked over to Emily. They walked down to the kitchen and ate together in silence. When they were done JJ told Emily she was going to the supermarket to get some groceries.

" Call me if you need anything" JJ said as she put her jacket on.

" I'm sure I'll manage an hour without you" Emily said and smiled.

" Okay then, see you soon" JJ said and walked down to her car.

She just sat there, she was so confused she needed a moment to clear her head. _God I think I'm going out of my mind... I could have swore Emily was about to kiss me before, but then she acts like nothing happened. Maybe it's just me wanting her to kiss me so much that I start to imagine things _She sighed and started the car.

*****

Emily sat in the couch, she couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened before in her bedroom. She had almost kissed JJ, if the phone hadn't started ringing... _I don't know what I was __thinking...it was just, being that close to her... God what if I had kissed her, that would ruin everything... was it just my imagination or did JJ leaned forward too?... God! _She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

*****

About an hour later JJ returned with the groceries. She walked straight in to the kitchen and unpacked the bags. She put some fresh coffee on before she walked in to the living room. She found Emily asleep on the couch, in a quite uncomfortable position. JJ walked over to her sleeping friend and gently eased her down so she was lying more comfortable. When she moved her a strand of dark hair fell down over Emily's face. JJ knelt down on the floor in front of Emily and gently tucked the lose strand of hair behind Emily's ear. She continued gently stroking her friends dark soft hair and studied her face.

" God you're beautiful..." she whispered as her hand traveled down and gently caressed the older woman's cheek. All of a sudden Emily opened her eyes, JJ's hand was still caressing her cheek, she couldn't move it, it was like it was glued to Emily's skin. She met her eyes.

" Jennifer..." Emily whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I actually wasn't going to post another chapter just yet, but I'm going away on a short school trip for a couple of days. **

**And also since I keep leaving you guys hanging..I thought I should give you guys a new chapter before I leave this afternoon. =)**

**So here it is, hope you'll like it.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews ;)**

**/ T**

Chapter 15

" Emily..." JJ spoke softly, she couldn't tear her eyes away, her hand was still resting on Emily's cheek. Emily swallowed hard.

" I...I didn't mean to wake you... you just … you didn't seem so comfortable so I..." JJ trailed off and slowly removed her hand.

" It's okay... I hadn't planned on falling asleep anyway" Emily said and moved to sit up. She leaned back in one corner of the couch.

JJ got up from the floor and sat down on the other side of the couch. She let her arm rest on the back of the couch and turned to face Emily.

" Maybe we could talk... I really feel like we need to talk about that night..." JJ said softly.

" Yeah... you're right... " Emily said and looked at her.

" I don't know where to start, there's so much I want to talk to you about but I don't know if I can" JJ said.

" What do you mean?" Emily wondered.

" It's just...I... Do you think about what happened in the club?...Between you and me..." JJ trailed off. She couldn't believe she just asked that.

" I... uhm... yeah... I do" Emily said softly.

" I do too...." JJ said and looked down.

" I think about it all the time..." she whispered softly.

Emily looked at her, she tried to find JJ's eyes but the blonde didn't look up.

" Jennifer I... we should never had agree to do this undercover operation..." Emily said slowly.

JJ looked up and met Emily's eyes. Emily slowly moved her arm and let it rest on the back of the couch too, her hand almost touching JJ's.

" We didn't get enough time to prepare ourselves, but then again, time was something we didn't have on this case. I... I wasn't in control of the situation Jennifer.... " Emily looked down and took a deep breath before she looked up and met JJ's eyes again.

"I wasn't in control.... because of y..." Emily was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

" Let me go and see who it is" JJ offered. When she moved to get up her hand brushed over Emily's. She met her eyes briefly and then walked over to the door. She opened and was a bit surprised to see Garcia standing outside with a bunch of bags with take-out.

" Garcia? What are you doing here?" JJ asked and let her friend in.

" I just wanted to check in with my two favorite girls" Garcia said.

JJ was glad to see her friend but felt a little disappointed that she and Emily didn't get a chance to finish their conversation. She wondered what Emily was about to say before she was interrupted. Garcia walked in to the living room with the take-out.

" I hope you ladies are hungry" she said and put the bags down on the living room table.

" Hi Penelope, good to see you" Emily said when blonde computer wizard sat down next to her. Garcia pulled her friend in for a hug.

" It's wonderful to see you Em, you look a lot better sweetheart" Penelope said and let go.

" I feel a lot better" Emily said.

She was also glad Penelope had come over but she wondered if she would have the courage to tell JJ later what she was about to tell her. That _**she**_ was the reason Emily wasn't in control that night. She wasn't sure she could tell her later.

JJ joined her friends and they ate in the living room. There was a much lighter mood since Garcia had arrived, though she could tell that something was up with her girls. She definitely noticed the tension between them, even though they acted like nothing was wrong she sensed that there was.

************

A couple of hours later.

JJ went in to the kitchen and poured three cups of coffee and brought it back to the living room. Emily and Garcia was seated on the couch. JJ put the cups down and then gave one to Garcia, the other one she picked up and handed to Emily. Like so many times before these last days, their fingers brushed when Emily reached out to take the coffee cup from JJ's hands. They instantly looked at each other, then JJ looked away and picked up her own coffee cup and took a seat in the armchair. Garcia saw the way they had looked at each other and sensed the tension between them. She couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between the two agents. She eyed them curiously, she decided she would try something out.

" You know, I'm dying to know what happened in the gay club, did you follow my tips? " Garcia asked and looked between the blonde and the brunette.

JJ nearly spit out her coffee, she did not expect that. She cast a glance at Emily who suddenly looked very pale.

" Uhm... we...why why do you want to know?" Emily stuttered. She didn't like where this was going.

Garcia noticed how extremely uncomfortable both of them seemed, which of course only made her want to interrogate them some more.

" Everything! I've never been to a gay club, what was it like? " Garcia asked looking very interested. That was not really what she wanted to know but she thought she would start out soft.

" It was nothing much really, just like any other club out there" JJ answered feeling her heartbeat increasing.

" Except that this was a _gay_ club, you don't get much of 'man on man' and 'girl on girl' action in the 'none gay clubs' now do you? " Garcia smirked.

Emily swallowed hard, she could feel her palms starting to lightly sweat.

" It wasn't really like that, besides we were there on a job" Emily said.

" A job where you had to act like you were a couple. Now... Did you guys kiss?" Garcia asked. Although she had told them they had to kiss so they would pass as a couple, she wasn't entirely sure they actually went through with it.

" Garcia!" JJ almost shouted. _God could this get anymore embarrassing _she thought.

" What? I'm only asking. Do you guys have a problem talking about this? " Garcia wanted to know.

Emily looked down at her hands. _Oh this is so awkward. _She really didn't want to talk about it.

" Well, no but..." Emily thought about what she was going say.

" Did you kiss? Yes or no? I mean if you did it's just a kiss, no biggie" Garcia stated. She was dying to know.

_Oh it was definitely not 'just a kiss' and it IS a big deal...to me anyway... _Emily thought. She sighed and decided she'd better tell the tech analyst. She knew Garcia could see if she was lying.

" Yes... We kissed...." Emily said softly. JJ couldn't look at either of her friends. She could feel her cheeks starting to feel all warm and she just wanted to get out of there.

" Wow... To be honest, I know I told you guys you'd have to do it, but I actually doubted you would go through with it. So how was it?" Garcia asked.

Both JJ and Emily looked down at their hands, neither wanted to answer Penelope's question.

" I mean, I've never kissed a woman, though I have to admit the thought has crossed my mind. So what was it like?" Garcia looked between her two best friends and could see they were really uncomfortable right now. This only made her suspicions stronger that something was definitely going on between them.

" It was..." JJ started '_amazing, mind blowing, incredibly hot, the best kiss I've ever had...' _she wanted to say but she didn't. She suddenly couldn't breathe, all her emotions came rushing and it was just too much, she couldn't handle it.

" You know... I don't feel entirely comfortable talking about this." JJ could feel tears threatening to fall.

" I'm just gonna..." she got up from the chair and walked away from her friends. She hurried up to the guest room and threw herself face down on the bed and cried into the pillow.

" What just...?" Garcia looked at the stairs and then back to Emily.

" What just happened?" She asked.

Emily also wondered why JJ had just left, was she really that uncomfortable talking about their kiss, or was it something else? She really needed to go see her to make sure she was alright.

" I... I don't know...." Emily said.

Garcia studied her dark haired friend.

" Emily? Is there something going on between you and JJ? " she asked.

Emily could feel that she started to blush and she didn't know where to look. Garcia looked at her until Emily looked up and met her eyes again.

" I don't know.... maybe...." Emily said honestly.

Garcia could tell that this, what ever it was, was bothering Emily and obviously JJ too. She felt a bit guilty for being so blunt about asking what had happen between them in the gay club. Because something had definitely happened. She decided to leave the two of them alone, they obviously needed to talk.

" I'm sorry Em if I made you feel uncomfortable. It was never my intention. I'm gonna go home, I think you and JJ need some time alone to sort things out" Garcia said and got up from the couch.

Emily just nodded.

" See you later..." Garcia said and left.

Emily got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs. She walked very slowly and managed to get all the way up without too much pain. She slowly walked over to the guest room door and knocked gently.

" Jennifer? Can I come in?" She asked softly.

There was no reply. She opened the door slightly and looked inside, it was dark. The only source of light was coming from the city lights outside the window. She walked over to the bed and found JJ lying there with her back turned toward the door and her face buried in the pillow.

" Jennifer...are you all right?" she asked again and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. JJ didn't answer. Emily put her hand on her arm.

" Talk to me Jayj..." Emily whispered. JJ slowly turned around and slowly sat up straight. Emily couldn't see her face, it was too dark so she reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on. A dim light filled the room. Emily looked at her and saw that she'd been crying. JJ didn't look at her. Emily slowly lifted her hand and moved it up to JJ's chin and tilted her head up so she could look in to her eyes. JJ had her eyes closed.

" Look at me Jennifer..." Emily whispered.

JJ slowly opened her eyes to find Emily looking intently at her, within seconds she was completely lost in her deep dark eyes. Emily moved her hand to JJ's cheek and gently wiped away the tears that were left on her face. She wanted to say something but when JJ's bright blue eyes was locked with hers she couldn't speak. JJ looked deep in to Emily's eyes, then her eyes dropped and she looked at Emily's mouth. Emily could hardly breathe when she saw JJ looking at her mouth, slowly she moved her head closer to JJ's. JJ looked up and found Emily's eyes again, Emily's face was so close to her that she could feel her warm breath on her face.

JJ couldn't take it anymore, she moved forward and closed the gap between them, capturing Emily's lips with her own. She was so scared that Emily would pull away but she didn't. Instead she felt Emily slowly kissing her back. The kiss was soft and slow, their lips moved gently together, JJ's whole body tingled. JJ let her tongue brush against Emily's lips and Emily immediately parted her lips and met JJ's tongue with her own. The kiss instantly intensified. Emily moved her hand from JJ's cheek and placed it behind her neck bringing her in closer and kissed her deeper. Their tongues played roughly, making JJ moan into Emily's mouth setting Emily on fire.

_Oh my god... I can't believe this is happening... she tastes so good... _Emily thought. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily pulling her impossible closer. JJ's heart was beating so fast. _I must be dreaming... tell me I'm not dreaming... she's amazing, I can't get enough... _JJ thought and let her hands wander down to the hem of Emily's shirt. Her hands was shaking as she slowly lifted her shirt slightly so she would get access to Emily's warm skin. Emily moaned loudly when she felt JJ's hands on her back. JJ slowly moved her hands up her back. She noticed Emily wasn't wearing a bra, this made her even more aroused and she kissed Emily even deeper, letting her tongue explore every part of Emily's mouth.

Emily shivered when JJ's hand moved slowly up and down her back. She let the hand behind JJ's neck move it's way up an into her hair, the other hand found it's way under JJ's t-shirt. It felt like her hand was on fire when she felt JJ's soft skin under her palm. JJ gasped loudly when Emily touched her back. Emily couldn't take it anymore, she moved the hand from JJ's hair and started to lift the t-shirt over JJ's head. JJ thought her heart would stop. She lifted her arms and helped Emily pull the t-shirt off making their lips separate for a second. As soon as JJ's t-shirt was off Emily found her lips again, kissing her passionately. JJ breathed heavily as Emily's mouth left hers and started kissing along her jawline and then come to rest on her neck, licking and teasing.

JJ slowly leaned back pulling Emily with her. Her hands pulling Emily's shirt up to reveal some more skin. She slowly moved her hands to Emily's front letting her hands brush against the side of Emily's breasts and down to her stomach before they came to rest on her back again. Emily moaned against her neck, slowly moving her mouth up to reclaim JJ's swollen lips. She was so turned on by JJ's touch she couldn't think clearly, she just wanted her. As she begun to shift position so she was almost laying on top of the blonde, she was suddenly very reminded of the wound she had on her side. When she had moved the stitches tore her skin and a wave of pain shot through her body making her flinch. JJ immediately noticed that something was wrong.

" Emily, are you okay" she asked almost out of breath.

Emily struggled to move so she was lying beside JJ in the bed, her hands clutching her side as she tried to catch her breath.

" Did I hurt you?" JJ asked worriedly.

" No... no you didn't hurt me, I hurt my self... it's the stitches, they tore my skin and it hurts like hell" Emily moaned.

" Can I do something?" JJ wondered.

Emily had her eyes closed and breathed heavily. Slowly the pain started to subside and she opened her eyes finding beautiful blue ones looking back at her with a concerned look.

" You can kiss me again..." Emily said and smiled.

JJ smiled back and leaned down to capture Emily's lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**I'm back from my trip, it was really nice but it's good to be home again.**

**I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter and thank you soooo much for your reviews. I truly appreciate it =) **

**First I considered dragging it out a little longer but as I wrote it I decided I've teased you guys enough, lol ;)**

**Anyway, I see I have a lot of updated stories to read so I'm gonna do just that, and here's next chapter for you all.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**/ T**

Chapter 16

" You can kiss me again..." Emily said and smiled.

JJ smiled back and leaned down to capture Emily's lips.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening, Emily wanted her to kiss her again. JJ shivered when she felt Emily's tongue flicker her upper lip, she opened her mouth wider and met Emily's warm tongue with her own. The kiss was slow, yet deep and passionate. Both taking their time to explore the others mouth, tongues were slowly swirling together. Emily moved her hand up to JJ's head and let her fingers run through her soft blonde hair. Emily pulled her even closer so that JJ was almost lying on top of her. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth. They kissed like that for several minutes, then the kiss eventually became softer and gentler. Slowly they parted, JJ leaned her head against Emily's forehead trying to get her breathing back to normal. Emily's hand was still entangled in JJ's hair. She moved it down and caressed JJ's cheek. JJ lifted her head and opened her eyes meeting Emily's brown. She studied the woman beneath hear, completely captivated by her beauty.

" You're so beautiful...." she whispered.

Emily looked at her and let her thumb move over the blondes lips.

" No... _**you**_ are..." she whispered back before she lifted her head up to meet her lips.

JJ leaned down and kissed her gently before she pulled back and found her eyes again. Emily let her hand travel down to JJ's back and started to stroke her soft skin, making JJ shiver. JJ put her hand on Emily's face, letting her index finger gently brush over Emily's lips making the older woman gasp slightly. Then she slowly moved it down over Emily's chin and down her neck before she reached her shirt. Slowly she undid the first button, then the second and third. Emily couldn't breathe when she felt JJ's hand inside her shirt, caressing the skin just above her breasts. JJ lent down and kissed Emily's jaw, then she kissed her way down the brunettes neck before she reached the exposed skin on her chest. She placed soft kisses and teased her with her tongue. Emily breathed heavily, she had never felt anything like this before and she just wanted more of her. She moved her hands to JJ's head pulling the blonde up to meet her lips again. She kissed her hungrily. JJ slid her knee between Emily's legs and pressed against her making Emily moan into JJ's mouth. She had never been this turned on before. She put her arms around JJ and flipped them over so she was on top of JJ only to feel a wave of pain shooting through her body. She was so lost in the moment she completely forgot she was injured. Her body fell down on the blonde and she groaned into her neck. JJ instantly understood Emily was in pain, slowly she helped her turn around so she was lying on her back again. The brunette had her eyes closed and breathed fast as she waited for the pain to subside. JJ sat up next to her and looked at her with worried eyes.

" Emily... are you okay?" she asked softly. She didn't dare to touch her.

" Yeah... in a minute..." Emily moaned.

JJ felt guilty for getting so carried away when she knew Emily was hurt.

" I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to get so carried away... I'm sorry...." she whispered.

Emily could feel the pain decrease and slowly opened her eyes again.

" It's okay Jennifer.... It's not your fault... I got pretty carried away too..." she said and smiled.

JJ laid down next to Emily, she turned to her side so she was facing her. Emily turned her head and met JJ's beautiful blue eyes. They just looked at each other, both trying to process what had just happened between them, and what it meant.

There was a long silence, both wanted to say something but neither knew how to start. The longer the silence lasted the more awkward and uncomfortable they both felt. Both started to wonder if maybe the other were having second thoughts about what had happened. JJ could feel her heart starting to beat faster again, what if Emily regretted kissing her? What if she thought it had all been a mistake, that they'd gone to far? She couldn't look at the brunette, she turned so she was lying on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Emily felt a sting in her heart when JJ turned away from her.

_God.. she's having regrets... she can't even look at me...I can't believe I was this stupid, how could I let myself get so carried away?.. Stupid! Stupid! _Emily cursed herself and closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling.

JJ cast a glance over at Emily and saw the older woman lying with her eyes closed. She could feel a lump in her throat, she swallowed hard.

_She clearly thinks that we shouldn't have done this... I don't know what to do... I don't think this was a mistake but she seems so uncomfortable right now...God... _JJ looked up at the ceiling again. She could feel warm tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't want Emily to notice she was crying but she couldn't stop herself. Emily opened her eyes again and slowly turned her head to look at JJ. She saw that she was crying.

" Are you crying?" Emily asked softly.

JJ blinked and quickly wiped the tears away before she got out of the bed. She picked up her t-shirt from the floor and put it on.

" No" she lied and walked out of the guest room and went downstairs. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, she desperately tried to wipe them away but it was no use. She walked in to the living room and dropped down on the couch clinging on to a pillow as she cried.

Emily had managed to sit up in the bed. She was so confused, JJ was obviously very upset and she hated that she was the cause of that. She contemplated whether she should go after JJ or if she should give her some time to calm down. She decided she needed to go downstairs and find her.

She walked slowly down the stairs. The living room was dark but she could make out a figure on the couch. As she approached the couch she could hear that JJ was still crying.

" Jennifer..." she said softly.

JJ was startled and jumped out of the couch before Emily could reach her. She couldn't stand hearing Emily say how it was all a mistake and that it shouldn't have happened. And she didn't want the older woman to see her like this. She walked away from her and walked over to the large window. Emily stopped and just looked at JJ standing with her back facing her. She just wanted to walk over and wrap her arms around her but she didn't, sensing that JJ would not be comfortable with that. She sat down on the armrest on the couch and just looked at the blonde.

JJ just wanted Emily to go back upstairs and leave her alone, she knew what the older woman was going to say and she didn't want to hear it.

" Jennifer...please..." Emily spoke again.

" Emily could you just leave me alone for a while? I can't do this right now...I can't talk to you.." JJ pleaded.

She hoped Emily would listen and leave her alone for now but she didn't. Instead the brunette got up from the couch and started to walk over to where JJ was standing. She couldn't let this be, they needed to sort this out. Even if it meant getting her heart broken she needed to talk to JJ.

" No... I have to talk to you..." Emily said and stopped right behind JJ.

JJ could feel Emily standing behind her but she didn't turn around. New tears started to fall.

" I need to talk about what just happened between us..." Emily said softly. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She was so nervous she couldn't breathe, but she needed to do this.

JJ thought her heart would stop right there. _Here it comes... No I can't...I can't..._

" Jennifer I'm sorry if" Emily started but was interrupted.

" No! No!... Don't say it was a mistake, because to me it wasn't!" JJ started.

She couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she couldn't hold it inside any longer. Even if Emily was about to tell her how they should just forget it had all happened, she had to say it. She had to let Emily now what she was feeling. This was it. She turned around and looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

" I know you're just gonna tell me that it shouldn't have happened and that we should just forget about it, but I can't. I can't Emily" JJ said, she could feel she was getting more and more upset.

" Jennifer" Emily tried to speak but JJ didn't let her.

" No, Emily! I need to say this, I need you to know this...What just happened between us... I can't forget it....I don't want to forget it.... I never want to forget it....and I want to do it again... every day....I…. I want **you**..." JJ said.

Emily was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, JJ wants her?

" I'm in love with you..." JJ finished meekly as tears rolled down her cheek.

Emily didn't know what to say, she had never expected this to come out of JJ's mouth.

JJ searched the older woman's face for any kind of reaction, but when she didn't find any she walked passed her and headed upstairs again.

Never in her life had her heart beat as fast as it was right this moment. She closed the door behind her and then threw herself down onto the bed, feeling completely drained from her confession.

Emily couldn't move she just stood frozen to the spot. Here she was fearing JJ's rejection when in fact the blonde wanted to be with her, that she was in love with her.

_I can't believe it...She's in love with me?... She doesn't think it was a mistake... God I've been so stupid! Here I was, certain she was regretting what happened between us and clearly she thought I felt the same, that I thought it was a mistake, when the truth is we both wanted it... I have to go and tell her I feel the same way... _

She headed to the stairs and walked as fast as she could, ignoring the pain. Jennifer was more important. When she reached the guest room door she didn't knock, she just walked in. JJ sat up when she heard the door open and stood up when she saw Emily linger in the doorway. Neither moved, they just looked at each other.

" I wasn't going to say it was a mistake...." Emily started, still not moving.

" And I wasn't going to say that we should forget it ever happened..." she continued.

" I can't do that... and I don't want to forget it either..." she said softly.

Slowly Emily started to walk over to where JJ was standing. She didn't stop until she was right in front of her. Both looked intensely at each other.

" I love you Jennifer...." she whispered.

JJ could hardly breathe.

" What?..." she had to ask, not sure she heard right. Emily put her hands on JJ's waist pulling her closer to her.

" I love you... and I'm so in love with you I can hardly breathe..." Emily said slowly.

JJ thought she was going to faint. Was this really happening? Then she felt Emily's lips on her own and then she knew for sure. She kissed her back instantly wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. The slowly parted, JJ opened her eyes to find Emily's brown beautiful eyes gazing back at her.

" I love you too Emily..." JJ whispered before she kissed her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I had planned to post this chapter a lot sooner than this but I've been really sick the entire week, most likely I've got the swine flu.=(**

**I feel a lot better today though, no fever but I'm still coughing my lungs out. Fortunately my mum brought me some strong medicine today for the cough so I'm hoping I'll get rid of it soon, its really exhausting.**

**Now, enough of the self pity and on with the fluff ;) **

**And as always, thanks for the reviews guys =)**

**/ T**

Chapter 17

They kissed slowly at first but it didn't take long before the kiss developed and they were kissing passionately again. Tongues and lips kept crashing together, both couldn't get enough of each other. Emily moved her hands down to the hem of JJ's t-shirt and moved her hands underneath the fabric. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth when she felt the older woman's hands moving up and down her back. JJ put her hands behind Emily's neck and pulled her even closer, kissing her ravenously. Emily started to slowly lift JJ's t-shirt. JJ wanted nothing more than to continue this but she knew they had to stop. She slowly pulled away from Emily's lips.

" Emily... wait..." she gasped and put her hands on top of Emily's.

" I really, really don't want to stop...but we have to... You're hurt Emily... " she said as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

" I know...I got carried away...and you're right..." Emily said and sighed. She let go of JJ's t-shirt and took hold of her hands instead. She looked deep into JJ's blue eyes.

" You have amazing eyes, do you know that?" Emily said slowly and smiled.

" No... I didn't know that..." JJ said softly and smiled back.

Slowly both started to recover, their breathing was getting back to normal again. Emily intertwined her fingers with JJ's and began to walk out of the guest room. JJ squeezed her hand and followed her. Emily led them over to her bedroom. Before she opened the door she turned around and faced JJ.

" Stay with me tonight?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded and followed Emily inside. Once inside they started kissing again, JJ brushed her tongue over Emily's lips silently seeking entry. Emily opened her mouth and felt a jolt through her body as JJ's tongue caressed hers. This was amazing, JJ was an incredible kisser. Their kissing slowed down and they gently parted.

" Wow..." Emily said softly.

" Yeah...." JJ agreed. Kissing Emily felt absolutely fantastic.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get ready. I'll bring a new bandage for your wound and then I'll help you change it when I get back, okay?" JJ asked, her hands were now resting on Emily's hips.

" Okay... "Emily answered and lent in for another soft kiss before JJ walked over to the bathroom.

She couldn't stop smiling as she walked into the guest room to get her sleeping t-shirt before she went to the bath room. She brushed her teeth with a big grin on her lips. She was so happy. She could hardly believe that Emily actually loved her back, Emily Prentiss loved her. She finished brushing her teeth and gathered a new bandage for Emily, then she hurried back to her bed room. When she walked in Emily sat on the edge of her bed, wearing only her shirt and panties. JJ could feel her jaw drop when she saw the beautiful woman in front of her.

" Hey..." she said and slowly walked over to her.

" Hey..." Emily said back and smiled.

JJ stopped right in front of her, lifting her hands to run them through Emily's hair. Emily put her hands on JJ's hips.

" I'm gonna go brush my teeth real quick and then you can change the bandage" Emily said and reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth as quickly as she could then hurried back to JJ.

" That was quick" JJ said and smiled.

" Yeah... I missed you...." Emily said softly and walked over to the bed and sat down next to the blonde.

"Shall we get this thing over with?" Emily asked.

" I'm ready" JJ said and smiled. Emily moved further in to the bed and lied down. JJ lifted her shirt and carefully changed the bandage.

" It looks a lot better now, you're not bleeding anymore which is very good. So no more tripping over carpets, deal? " JJ said and winked.

" Deal" Emily said.

" Come here..." she said and reached out her hand.

JJ took her hand and laid down beside her. Emily studied her face, she couldn't believe this was happening. This morning when she woke up with JJ in her arms she never believed that would ever happen again, and here they were.

" What are you thinking about?" JJ asked softly.

" You... It felt so good waking up with you this morning...I never would've believe it would happen again..." She said and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind JJ's ear.

" I know... me neither... and here we are..." JJ said softly.

" Yeah..." Emily said and looked deep in to JJ's eyes.

Slowly she moved forward and captured JJ's lips, JJ put her hand on Emily's cheek and slowly started to kiss her. Their lips moved slowly together, Emily put her hand behind JJ's neck and pulled her closer as she slipped her tongue inside JJ's mouth. JJ moaned slightly when she felt Emily's tongue massage her own, she let her hand travel down from Emily's cheek all the way to the hem of Emily's shirt. She slowly let her hand slip beneath the shirt to find Emily's soft skin. She started caress her stomach making Emily's whole body tingled. Once again she found herself wanting more of the blonde. She wanted to feel her skin against her own. She let both her hands move down and slowly she started lifting JJ's t-shirt.

" Em..." JJ moaned in between kisses.

" It's okay Jennifer..." Emily whispered.

She moved her lips from JJ's mouth, kissing her way down JJ's neck as she continued pulling the t-shirt off. JJ's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as her t-shirt came off and she was lying half on top of Emily. Emily found JJ's lips again and kissed her passionately letting her hands move over JJ's bare back making the blonde shiver.

JJ slowly started to move her hand from Emily's stomach up toward her breasts. She stopped under her right breast letting her thumb brush slowly over the soft skin making Emily moan in to JJ's mouth. JJ was so turned on, no one had ever made her feel like this before. She wanted to feel Emily's skin against her own. She pulled out her hand from underneath Emily's shirt and started to undo the buttons. When she was finished she pulled away from Emily's mouth and slowly opened up the shirt exposing Emily's breasts. JJ couldn't breathe as she looked at Emily, she was so beautiful, she had to touch her.

Slowly her hand travel from Emily's bellybutton making it's way up, she hesitated a second before she let her hand cover the brunettes breast, squeezing it gently. Emily gasped as she felt JJ's hand on her breast, she instantly moved her hands from JJ's back to her front and cupped both her breasts. JJ moaned loudly when she felt Emily brush her thumbs over her nipples. She lent down to kiss her again, pushing her tongue deep in to Emily's mouth, Emily squeezed her breasts gently before moving her hands to JJ's back again, pulling the blonde down so she was lying on top of her.

JJ felt a jolt through her body when she felt Emily's breasts pressed against her own. Emily shivered when their bodies came together, this felt so right. JJ continued kissing the older woman ravenously, she couldn't get enough of her. Still there was a voice in the back of her head reminding her that they needed to take things slow. Emily was injured and they had all the time in the world to finish this when she has healed. Although pulling away from her wasn't easy.

" Em.." she said in between kisses.

" I think we need to slow down..." she continued, Emily kissed her again.

" I want you Jennifer..." Emily mumbled into her mouth and then started kissing JJ's neck.

" I want you too.... God I want you... But we can't do this...Em..." JJ said trying to focus, but it was so hard when Emily's mouth and tongue teased her neck making her shiver with pleasure.

Emily knew JJ was right, but the blonde turned her on so much it was hard to stop. It took everything she had to finally pull back. JJ moved so she was lying on her side facing Emily. Both breathed heavily, JJ reached for Emily's hand and entwined their fingers.

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get so carried away again but I can't help it..." Emily said.

" I know... I got carried away again too but we need to slow down Em... I don't want to hurt you... We don't have to rush things..." JJ said and squeezed her hand.

" I know... you're right....and to be honest I'm a little nervous about it...." Emily said slowly.

" Me too... I've never been with a woman before...." JJ confessed.

" Me neither... but I want to be with you... It feels so right... " Emily said.

" I feel the same way...I've hardly ever looked at a woman before but then you came along and everything I thought I knew about myself I am now questioning " JJ said softly.

" I am too, I've always consider myself straight, but then I met you and before I knew it I realized I started to have feelings for you" Emily said and looked into her eyes.

For a moment they just looked at each other.

" I can't believe I'm lying here with you...." Emily whispered.

JJ smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

" I couldn't sleep last night... I couldn't stop thinking about you..." JJ confessed.

" I wanted you to stay last night after you'd changed my bandage, but I couldn't come up with a good reason... " Emily said.

" So you decided you would fall down and hurt yourself some more so I would come and stay with you then?" JJ teased.

" No, for your information I hadn't planned on falling and hurting myself further. I couldn't sleep either so I walked over to the door to try and listen if you were awake, then I thought I should just get over myself and when I was about to walk back to bed I tripped over the carpet." Emily said and smiled.

" I'm sorry if I acted all weird last night when you asked me to stay... I had just realized that I was actually in love with you and I was terrified... I could never have dreamed that you'd feel the same..." JJ said softly.

" Well I do..." Emily whispered and kissed her softly.

" And I thought the same about you, that you only saw me as a friend and that nothing would ever happen between us..." Emily continued.

" I guess we both have been pretty blind" JJ said and moved closer to her, rubbing her nose against Emily's.

" Yeah..." Emily whispered.

JJ pulled back slightly and looked deep into Emily's eyes.

" I could lie here all night and just talk to you... but you really need to rest, and I feel a little sleepy too" JJ said softly.

" Yeah... sleep sounds like a good idea... as long as you're here with me..." Emily said.

"There's no where else I'd rather be... I love you..." JJ whispered and wrapped her arm gently around Emily pulling her closer.

" I love you too..." Emily said and put her arm over JJ's. They both drifted off to sleep within minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Wow, 100 reviews! That's amazing, I never expected that. Thank you so much! I would also like to say thanks to everyone who's just reading my story. It means a lot.**

**I should never had said I was starting to feel better last week, cause BANG the fever returned and I've been feeling really lousy the enitre weekend and the beginning of this week. **

**Don't know if I dare to say I feel a little better now, it was one hell of a stubborn flu =)**

**Anyway, I've finally manage to get another chapter together so here it is.**

**/ T**

Chapter 18

JJ was the first to wake up the next morning. She smiled when she saw a sleeping Emily lying next to her. She still couldn't believe this was real. Last night, and day too for that matter, had been a real intense one. So much had happen the last 24 hours but everything had turned out for the best in the end, and here she was now, waking up in the arms of the woman she loved and who loved her back. She smiled and put her arm around Emily and moved closer to the sleeping woman. Emily's shirt was still open revealing her perky breasts. JJ couldn't help but look at them, they were absolutely perfect and so was Emily. She studied the sleeping beauty beside her, taking her time to savor every part of her. _I can't help but wonder how I've never been attracted to another woman before...but now, lying here with her...I've never been so attracted to another person before... she's all I ever want..._

A while later Emily started to stir. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find a pair of bright blue eyes gazing lovingly at her.

" Hey... how long have you been awake?" She asked.

" A while..." JJ said softly.

" Did you sleep okay?"Emily asked.

" Yeah... I can't remember the last time I slept this good..." JJ said and smiled.

Emily put her hand on JJ's and slowly entwined their fingers.

" I can't believe I'm waking up with you again..." Emily whispered.

" Well, you'd better get used to it" JJ said and kissed her gently.

" Oh I think I can manage that..." Emily said and kissed JJ again.

" I'm gonna go take a quick shower, be back in a sec" JJ said and got out of the bed pulling a sheet around her. She stopped at the door and turned around.

" Unless...No never mind, it's probably not a good idea" JJ said and turned to walk out.

" Wait, what? What's not a good idea?" Emily asked.

JJ turned around again and looked at Emily. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her shirt still open but covering her breast. JJ could hardly breathe _My god she is hot! I just want to NO... remember she's hurt... control yourself... _she thought

" Nothing, it was nothing" JJ said in a hurry and turned around again but stopped when Emily called her name.

" Jennifer..." Emily got up and walked slowly over to where JJ was standing.

JJ swallowed hard as she saw Emily approach her, she was so sexy JJ couldn't breathe. When Emily reached the blonde she tucked a piece of hair behind JJ's ear and leaned in and started kissing her neck softly. JJ gasped and closed her eyes. _Oh god...you're driving me crazy Em..._

" So... are you gonna tell me what you thought would not be a good idea?" Emily mumbled against JJ's skin.

" I... uhm... god..." JJ tried to answer but Emily's lips on her neck made her feel dizzy and she couldn't think clearly.

JJ put her hands on Emily's hips. She moved them down and under her shirt, tracing small patterns on Emily's back. This made Emily shiver, she kissed her way up JJ's jawline and met her lips in a hungry kiss. JJ moved her hands up Emily's back and pulled her in closer. Emily opened her mouth and let her tongue find JJ's. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing around pushing deeper.

Emily moved her hands up JJ's back and started to slowly pull at the sheet that covered JJ's body, it fell to the ground soundless. JJ moved her hands to Emily's shoulders and gently started to push her shirt down. Both breathed heavily as their almost naked bodies pressed tightly together. JJ felt a jolt through her body as Emily's breasts collided with hers, she wrapped her arms around her and let one hand move up and through Emily's hair. Tongues and lips were now crashing together. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth as she felt Emily's hands moving down her back and grabbing her ass and pulling her even closer. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself.

" God Emily.." she mumbled, her lips still pressed against the brunette.

JJ pulled her lips away from Emily's mouth and started kissing her neck.

" I was thinking...(kiss)...that maybe...(kiss)...you could join me...(kiss)... in the shower..." JJ pulled away from her neck and found Emily's eyes.

" But then I thought it was probably not the best idea..." JJ said.

" Well... I need a shower too..." Emily said with a smirk.

" Plus we'll save water if we shower together and that's really good for the environment" Emily continued and kissed her softly.

" Yeah...you've got a point there..." JJ said and leaned in for another kiss.

Emily started walking them towards the bathroom, never breaking the kiss. JJ walked backwards, following Emily's lead. They broke apart when JJ's back hit the bathroom door. JJ reached behind her and opened the door, her eyes locked with Emily's. As they walked into the bathroom both women could feel their heartbeats increase. They stopped in front of the shower, Emily reached in and turned the water on. JJ moved closer to Emily and kissed her gently before she took a step back and took off her panties. Emily could hardly breathe when she looked at Jennifer standing completely naked in front of her.

" You're so beautiful..." she whispered and reached out to her.

JJ stepped forward and Emily pulled her close kissing her softly on the lips. JJ kissed her way along Emily's jaw and down her neck continuing down till she reached Emily's left breast. She kissed every part of her breast except her nipple, then she move her attention to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Emily closed her eyes and moved her hands into JJ's blonde hair.

JJ continued down, kissing her stomach. She slowly put her hands on Emily's hips and gently eased down her panties before she stood up again and placed a lingering kiss on the brunettes lips. She took Emily's hand and stepped in to the hot shower pulling the older woman close to her. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and held her tight as the warm water washed over them. _It feels so good to hold her like this... _Emily thought

JJ moved her hands slowly up and down Emily's back. Emily placed small kisses on JJ's neck making the blonde shiver. _Oh god what do you do to me Em? _JJ reached for Emily's face and pulled her up to meet her lips. She put her hands behind Emily's neck and kissed her tenderly. Slowly they drew away from each other and JJ opened her eyes to find Emily looking lovingly at her.

" Let me wash your hair..." JJ said softly.

Emily nodded and turned around. She closed her eyes as she felt JJ gently massage her head. JJ leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. She let her lathery hands wander down from Emily's hair to her shoulders, sliding them gently down her arms coming to rest on her stomach. She drew small circles around Emily's belly button with her finger, the other hand moved slowly up her abdomen and cupped Emily's left breast making the older woman moan softly.

JJ continued kissing Emily's shoulder and neck while she gently massaged her breast. Emily tilted her head to the side to met the blondes lips. JJ lifted her head and captured Emily's lips, her right hand slid further down Emily's stomach. She traced her bikini line with her fingers, she could feel Emily's curls brush against her fingers. Just one more movement down and she would reach Emily's most intimate place. Being this close made her suddenly feel really nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready for this yet, she thought she had been but now actually being this close she felt uncertain. Even though she was incredibly aroused this was a huge step and she didn't want to rush it. Slowly she moved her hand further up and turned Emily in her arms so she was facing the brunette.

" Em... I... I don't think I'm ready for this..." she almost whispered.

Emily put her arms around JJ's waist

" It's okay Jayj" Emily leaned forward and kissed her softly then she leaned in to press their foreheads together as she turned the water off. She reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the blonde. Emily wrapped a towel around herself as well.

" Thanks..." JJ said softly.

" I'm not sure I'm ready yet either..." Emily said softly.

" We don't have to rush Jennifer... We'll take it slow... It'll happen when we're both ready..." she continued.

They stepped out of the shower. JJ kissed Emily softly before she walked back to the guest room to get dressed. Emily walked over to her bedroom and put on a new pair of panties and a pair of black jeans. She had the towel around her neck as she picked up her bra from the drawer and tried to put it on. But as last morning she couldn't get it on, it hurt. She sighed and turned around when she heard a light knock on the door and smiled when JJ walked in.

" Hey.." JJ said and walked over to the brunette.

" Hi..." Emily said and pulled her into a hug.

" Is this what you're wearing today? Not that I mind" JJ said and pulled back to look at Emily.

" I don't mind _at all_..." JJ said softly as she checked her out.

" No this is not what I'm wearing today. I was trying to put on a bra but I couldn't do it. I tried yesterday morning too and when it didn't work I decided to just put on a shirt, cause at least I could put it on by myself. I couldn't ask you to help me with my bra, that would've been too embarrassing. But now, since we've already passed the 'seeing each other naked'-part, maybe you could help me out?" Emily asked.

" Hhmm... I don't know... I kinda like the thought of you not wearing a bra..." JJ said and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

" You do, do you?" Emily asked and kissed her.

" Uh hu " JJ said and pressed her lips against Emily's again.

" But okay, I'll help you" JJ continued and picked up Emily's bra and helped her put it on.

" Thank you" Emily said and kissed her quickly before she walked over the her closet and looked for a new shirt.

" You're very welcome. I'm gonna go and make some breakfast, will you be alright now?" JJ asked.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be down in a sec" Emily said.

***********

JJ stood in the kitchen and had just put on some coffee when she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist. She smiled and put her hands on Emily's arms.

" I like when you hold me like this..." JJ said softly as she lent her head against Emily's.

" I like holding you like this..." Emily said gently and placed a kiss on her cheek.

" Are you hungry?" JJ asked

" Starving" Emily confessed.

" Good, cause I've made a huge breakfast. Take a seat" JJ said.

Emily reluctantly let go of the blonde and sat down by the table. JJ placed a plate in front of her. She had made scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast and some fruit salad.

" Wow this looks delicious" Emily said.

" I figured you need to have a proper breakfast, you need to get your strength back" JJ said and took a seat opposite Emily.

" You know, you really don't have to do all this... I don't expect...I mean you don't have to take care of me, not that I'm ungrateful you do" Emily said and looked at her.

" I know, but I like taking care of you. Emily, I know you don't like feeling like you can't take care of your self, but there's nothing wrong in accepting a little help every now and then. It doesn't make you less strong, you're incredible strong" JJ said softly and reached out to take Emily's hand across the table.

" It's just, I've always got by on my own, you know. I'm used to doing everything myself, I don't like being a burden..." Emily said meekly.

" You're not a burden Emily... don't ever think that. I know you're used to handle everything by your self but sometimes you can't do everything on you own... It's not a bad thing to need somebody sometimes..." JJ said and stroke her thumb over Emily's hand.

" I know, it's just hard when you're used to doing everything alone... But I'm so grateful you're here, I do need you Jennifer... not just through this... I will always need you..." Emily said softly and squeezed JJ's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Thanks again for all reviews!**

**Here's chapter 19, hope you'll like it **

**/ T**

Chapter 19

JJ got up from her chair and walked over to Emily and bent down next to her. She took her hand.

" I need you too Emily...and I need to be here for you now... let me be here for you..." JJ said softly.

Emily stood up and pulled JJ up with her. She pulled the younger woman into a hug and held her tight. JJ wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

" I love you..." Emily whispered in JJ's ear.

" I love you too..." JJ whispered back and held her a little tighter.

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other tight. Slowly they drew apart and looked at each other. JJ leaned forward and met Emily's lips in a tender kiss before she pulled back and found her eyes again.

" Now, if you finish your breakfast we can go cuddle on the couch later" JJ said and winked.

" Consider it done" Emily said and kissed her again before she sat down again and finished her breakfast in a hurry.

*******

JJ was already seated when Emily walked into the living room.

" Hey...come here" JJ said and reached out her hand.

Emily walked over to the couch and took JJ's hand. JJ pulled her down so she came to sit in front of her. Emily leaned back against the blonde and JJ wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Are you comfortable?" JJ asked.

" Very" Emily said and smiled.

" It doesn't hurt?" JJ asked.

" No, I think I could lay like this forever..." Emily said and closed her eyes. JJ held her a little tighter. Emily entwined her fingers with JJ's

They lay in silence for a while, both enjoying the feeling of just being together. JJ's mind started wander back to the conversation they started before they were interrupted by Garcia. Emily was just about to tell her something about the night at the gay club.

" Emily?" she asked softly.

" mmm?" Emily answered.

" The other night, before Garcia came over, you were about to tell me something. Do you remember?" JJ asked.

Emily opened her eyes and thought back to that night.

" Yeah... I remember..." Emily answered.

" What was it?" JJ wondered.

Emily started to play with JJ's fingers.

" I was about to tell you that the reason I wasn't in control of the situation was you..."Emily said softly.

" Me?" JJ asked.

" Yeah...First when Hotch told us he wanted us to do this undercover operation I got really nervous because I wasn't sure how I felt about you and I was afraid of what might happen if you and I had to act like a couple. I was afraid of how it would make me feel" Emily said.

" I was really nervous too. You made me feel something...from the first moment I met you, you made me feel something I could never explain. I didn't know what it meant... until I kissed you...then I knew..." JJ confessed.

" When Garcia called, on the way over to the club, and said we would have to kiss... my heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. I honestly had never thought about that but it made perfect sense if we were to pass as a real couple, but it scared the hell out of me" Emily said.

" You know, if your phone hadn't started ringing when we danced, I would have kissed you" JJ said softly.

" Damn Hotch" Emily joked. JJ smiled and kissed her cheek.

" I was so nervous when I led you out to the dance floor. I couldn't breathe when you put your arms around me... Then Garcia's words echoed in my head and suddenly I caught myself moving closer to your mouth" JJ said.

" I thought my heart would stop when I felt your lips on my cheek moving closer. I couldn't believe it when my phone started buzzing I my pocket." Emily said.

" And then that redhead showed up and I was completely oblivious I was being flirted with" Emily continued.

" I still can't believe you didn't see she was flirting with you, I mean a blind would have seen it" JJ said and smiled.

" Ha ha, very funny. I just thought she was being nice, why would she flirt with me?" Emily said.

" Because you're so incredible beautiful..." JJ whispered and kissed her cheek again. Emily blushed.

" I think my mind was so filled with you I didn't see anyone else..." Emily confessed.

" When I think about it now, I was a little jealous. I didn't like the way she came on to you, and then when she was about to come back a second time I thought I'd better do something, so I kissed you..." JJ said.

" I thought I was dreaming... I couldn't believe I was actually kissing you..." Emily said.

" Yeah...but the second kiss... my god... I completely lost myself in you... I forgot where we were and that we were on a case... That kiss really confused me..." JJ said.

" I had to go outside for a while to clear my head and to convince myself that it was just an act, that we were just pretending and that I should pull myself together. I was certain you saw it that way, that it was something we had to do to pass as a couple, that it didn't mean anything more" Emily said.

" It meant everything... but I couldn't tell you that. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't a real kiss, it was just part of the undercover thing and that both you and I were straight " JJ confessed.

" Looks like we both thought that it didn't mean anything to the other. I cursed myself for being so unprofessional and letting my feelings affect my work" Emily said softly.

" After we'd kissed I could hardly focus on the case anymore... not the way I should have." she continued.

" It was the same for me... and I was certain it was just me feeling like this, I thought you were completely focused on the case and that I should get a grip and get over myself " JJ said.

" Yeah... well everything turned out okay in the end " Emily said.

" I don't think you ending up stabbed qualifies as okay Em" JJ said softly.

" Apart from that then, and I'm fine now" Emily said.

" I've never been so scared in my life Emily... I couldn't bare the thought of losing you..." JJ said and swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat.

Emily heard a change in JJ's voice. She sat up straight and turned to face the younger woman.

" Hey... it's okay... you're not gonna lose me...I'm right here..." Emily said and looked into JJ's eyes.

JJ put her arms around Emily's neck and hugged her tight, tears now running down her face, Emily held her close. Slowly Emily pulled back and looked at JJ, she put her hands on her face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

" It's okay now Jennifer..." Emily whispered and leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against the blondes. JJ immediately deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue against Emily's bottom lip seeking entrance. Emily willingly opened her mouth and met JJ's eager tongue. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth as her tongue caressed hers. Emily moved forward and pushed JJ back down onto the couch as she followed and lay herself on top of the blonde. JJ moved her hands up and into Emily's hair pulling her closer so she could kiss her even deeper. Emily felt her wound hurt when she lay in this position, but she didn't want to move. She moved one of her hands down to the hem of JJ's t-shirt and started to caress her soft skin. She tried to ignore the pain and just concentrate on the blonde beauty beneath her but finally she couldn't take it anymore. She parted from JJ's mouth and slowly raised herself up so she was sitting.

" What's wrong?" JJ asked as she tried to catch her breath.

" I'm sorry... I really want to but I can't lie like that, the stitches tear my skin. I tried to ignore the pain cause it felt so good lying like that with you but..." Emily sighed. She was so sick of this.

JJ sat up and took her hand.

" It's okay Emily... but it will heal and " JJ started but Emily interrupted her.

" I'm so sick of this injury! I can't even kiss you the way I want to! Why did they have to make it so big, the blade wasn't even half the size the wound is and would probably have healed by now. But here I am with like two dozen stitches and I'm sick of it! " Emily said frustrated.

" You were bleeding out, they had to open it up to stop the bleeding..." JJ tried.

" I know they had to do that... I'm being irrational, it's just...." Emily sighed and trailed off.

" It will heal... and I'm not going anywhere... and you can kiss me Emily... we'll just take it slower..." JJ said and kissed her softly.

" In fact, you'd better kiss me cause I can't stand being away from your lips..." JJ said and kissed her again. Emily smiled and pulled the blonde to her kissing her tenderly.

" I'm sorry..." Emily said when they parted.

" I don't mean to be so grumpy, it's just frustrating" Emily said meekly.

" You don't have to apologize, I understand " JJ said and stroke her cheek.

" You're amazing you know that?" Emily said softly and looked lovingly into her eyes.

JJ kissed her again and then leaned back pulling Emily with her so she again was lying with her back against JJ.

" This is okay right? It doesn't hurt?" JJ whispered and held the brunette a little tighter.

" No, this doesn't hurt..." Emily said softly.

" Good... let's just lie like this and relax for a while then... I just want to hold you..." JJ said softly and kissed her cheek gently.

Emily closed her eyes and put her hands on JJ's arms pulling them a little tighter around her.

JJ could feel Emily's body relax and it didn't take long before the older woman fell asleep. JJ closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Emily's body pressed against hers. It felt really good holding her like this, it felt right. Their bodies fitted together perfectly and she knew no one would ever make her feel the way Emily does. She allowed herself to relax as the woman she was so deeply in love with was laying safe in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Keeping my part of a trade...**

**This one's for rand0m1**

**Hope you'll like it**

/ T

Chapter 20

Emily had been asleep for about an hour and was now starting to stir. JJ had been awake the whole time just enjoying being close to Emily. JJ gently kissed her cheek as she felt the older woman coming to life.

"This is a nice way to wake up..." Emily mumbled and smiled.

" Did you sleep okay" JJ asked.

" Yes, I slept very good..." Emily answered and tilted her head to the side so she could kiss JJ properly. They were interrupted when JJ's phone started ringing.

" Don't answer..." Emily mumbled, her lips still pressed against the blonde.

" It could be important..." JJ said and reluctantly pulled away from Emily's soft lips making the older woman sigh.

" I'll be right back" JJ said and rushed to answer her phone.

" Agent Jareau" she answered.

" JJ it's Hotch. We've got a case in Portland. I didn't want to call you in, I know you're helping Emily with her recovery but with Prentiss injured, I need you on this " Hotch explained.

" Oh... Okay, I understand. When do we leave? " JJ asked.

" One hour, I'll have Rossi come pick you up. See you at the airport" Hotch finished and hung up.

JJ closed her phone and sighed. She didn't want to go away on a case, not now, but she knew Hotch wouldn't have called her if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She walked back to the living room but Emily wasn't there.

" Emily?" she called out.

No answer, she walked into the kitchen. Emily stood by the counter putting on some fresh coffee.

" Emily?" JJ said.

Emily turned around.

" Hey, I'm just putting on some coffee. Who called?" Emily asked.

" It was Hotch, we've got a case and they need me to come with them, to Portland...The plane leaves in an hour" JJ said meekly.

" Oh... I see..." Emily knew sooner or later JJ would have to go back to work and though she completely understood that, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She tried to not let it show but it didn't quite work. JJ walked over to her.

" Hey..." JJ said softly and put her hand on Emily's arm.

" I don't want to go... but Hotch wouldn't have called me if it wasn't necessary..." JJ explained.

" I know Jennifer... and it's okay... I knew it was just a matter of time before you would have to go back to work again..." Emily said softly.

" Yeah... Will you be okay?" JJ asked.

" I'll be fine, I feel a lot better... Don't worry about me, you'd better get ready" Emily said and walked away from the blonde and in to the living room. JJ could tell that the older woman was sad but didn't want it to show. She followed her in to the living room.

" Emily... I could call Hotch and maybe" JJ said but Emily interrupted her.

" No, you need to go, the team needs you, it's probably a very important case, otherwise Hotch wouldn't..." Emily started but now JJ interrupted her.

" Not as important as **you**..." JJ said and put her hands on Emily's hips pulling the older woman close.

" Of course it's more important than me... the Portland police needs our teams help and the team needs you..." Emily said.

" But what about you? " JJ asked softly.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes, she didn't want the blonde to leave but she knew she had to.

" You better get ready..." Emily said and pulled away from JJ's embrace.

JJ watched Emily walk over to the large window and gaze out over the city. She hadn't expected Emily to react like this, didn't Emily want her to stay? She thought the older woman needed her but now she was acting like it didn't matter if JJ was there or not. JJ turned around and walked upstairs to gather her stuff from the guest room. When she came back down Emily was still standing by the window, not turning around. JJ walked over to the door and left her bag there before she walked back to the living room. She lingered in the door way and just watched the brunette.

Emily had heard JJ walk upstairs and heard her return to the living room, still she hadn't turned around. She didn't want the younger woman to feel bad for leaving on a case, as much as she wanted her to stay she couldn't tell her that. _The job is far more important than me _Emily thought.

JJ knew Rossi would probably arrive any minute and she couldn't leave without knowing her and Emily were okay. Slowly she walked over to Emily and put her arms around her waist from behind, resting her cheek on Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled when she felt JJ's arms around her.

" Are we okay?..." JJ asked softly.

" Yeah... of course we are..." Emily said and turned around in JJ's embrace so she was facing the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

" Emily I..." JJ started but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and looked down.

" That's probably Rossi... I'd better..." JJ slowly pulled away from Emily and walked over to the front door. She opened and let him in. Emily joined them seconds later in the hallway.

" Hello Emily, you look better" Rossi said.

" Hi Dave, yeah I feel a lot better." Emily said.

" Are you ready JJ?" he asked.

" Yeah, I'm ready" JJ said and glanced over at Emily. She wasn't ready, she felt like she didn't get to finish talking to Emily and she really wanted to kiss her goodbye but she couldn't do that.

" Okay... well... goodbye Emily...I'll call you later..." she said softly and picked up her bag.

Emily tried to keep it together in front of the two agents but inside she wanted to beg Jennifer to stay. She didn't want to spend another second away from her. She knew she was being selfish, the team needed her now.

" You guys have a good trip. Bye..." Emily said as she watched JJ and Rossi walk out of her apartment.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but as soon as the door was shut she started crying. _What's the matter with me? This is not you, you don't cry Prentiss..._

JJ walked behind Rossi on the way over to his car, a thousand thoughts were running through her mind. It didn't feel right leaving Emily like that. _I have to go back... I have to go and...I have to go back..._

" Dave, I just remembered I left my phone in Emily's kitchen. I'll just run back and get it, it wont take long" JJ lied.

" Sure, I'll start the car" Rossi said.

JJ dropped her bag and ran as fast as she could back to Emily's apartment door. She walked right in and called Emily's name.

" Emily?! Emily where are you?" she called out.

Emily was on the stairs on her way down when she heard JJ call out her name.

" Jennifer?" she called back and was surprised to see JJ come running through the living room and straight toward her.

" What" Emily started but didn't get a chance to finish when she felt JJ's lips pressed against hers. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her passionately, pushing her tongue inside Emily's mouth. Emily wasn't late to respond, she met JJ's tongue with her own and let them twirl around in a deep, passionate kiss. JJ knew Dave was waiting outside so reluctantly she pulled away from Emily's inviting lips.

" I couldn't leave without kissing you goodbye..." JJ said breathlessly and leaned her forehead against Emily's.

" Dave is waiting in the car..." JJ said with sadness in her voice.

Emily captured the blondes lips again and kissed her gently. Slowly they parted and JJ left without another word. Emily wanted to say something before she left but she couldn't find the words. She walked over to the couch and slumped down. She missed Jennifer already, this was something she wasn't used to. Over these last couple of days so much had happened and for the first time in a very long time, Emily found herself actually needing someone. She needed Jennifer, more than she'd ever needed anyone and that scared her.

******

JJ and Rossi had just boarded the plane and the rest of the team greeted the blonde agent and welcomed her back. As the plane took off JJ was seated next to the window, her eyes staring out into the clouds. Hotch who was seated opposite JJ noticed that she looked somewhat troubled.

" Are you okay JJ?" Hotch asked.

JJ snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hotch's voice.

" What? Yeah... I'm fine..." JJ said and forced a smile. Hotch just nodded, decided he wouldn't push the young agent though there was clearly something that was bothering her.

******

It felt like the longest flight she had ever had when they finally landed in Portland several hours later. The local police met up with the team at the airport and escorted them to the police station where they were briefed by the detective in charge.

It was a hideous case. 10 children had been abducted over the last month and all were later found brutally murdered. When the team arrived, two local children were currently missing.

******

About an hour after JJ had left, Emily was laying on the couch watching TV when she heard a knock on her door.

_Who could that be? _She thought. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see the blonde tech analyst outside her door. She turned the lock and opened the door.

" Penelope, what are you doing here? " Emily asked and let her friend in.

" I've got a text from JJ earlier ordering me to stop by your place and help you change the dressing on your wound, and also bring you this" Garcia said and showed Emily a bag of take away from her favorite Chinese restaurant. Emily smiled.

" That's sweet, but you really didn't have to" Emily started but was interrupted.

" and have JJ whopping my ass when she returns? No thank you, I've underestimated her once and I've learnt my lesson. Don't let her petite body fool you, inside there's a tiger luring, but you probably know that by now? " Garcia said and winked, making Emily blush.

" Uhm.. I... I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll remember that" Emily said hoping Garcia would change the subject.

She walked into the kitchen to take out some plates, Penelope followed her.

" I'm really sorry about my none existing smoothness the other night, I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable, well maybe a little, but if I had known something was going on between you two I wouldn't have been so persistent with my questions. So... _**is**_ there something going on?" Garcia asked.

Emily had her back turned as she reached into the cupboard to grab some plates. She froze in her movement when she heard Garcias question. What was she going to say? She knew Garcia could tell if she was lying and she had already kind of admitted there was something going on between her and JJ the other night after JJ ran upstairs.

" Uhm... well...there's..." Emily started. She took a deep breath and turned around and faced the blonde tech goddess.

" Yeah... there's something going on..." she finally confessed.

" I knew it! You two have been into each other for ages, and I've always wondered when you were gonna realize it. I'm really happy for you guys!" Garcia said and pulled the taller woman into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Thanks a lot for all reviews guys! Truly appreciated :)**

**Okay, so honestly I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but after a little encouragement I decided to post it today anyway.**

**Thanks V ;)**

Chapter 21

Emily didn't know what to say, she hugged Garcia back. _How could she know we were into each other when __**we**__ didn't even know? God! Does this mean the team knows as well?_

She wasn't ready for the team to know about her and JJ yet. This was so new, in so many ways and she hoped it was only Garcia who knew for now. Emily drew back from the hug and picked up the plates and carried them into the living room, Garcia followed with the take outs.

" Pen... about me and Jennifer..." Emily started, her back turned toward the computer genius.

" She let's you call her Jennifer?!" Garcia asked surprised.

" It must be pretty serious" she continued with a smug smile.

Emily turned around and faced her friend.

" I... she... she don't seem to mind..." she said and silently wondered,_ What if she doesn't like that I call her Jennifer? Surely she would have said something if she did..._

" For as long as I've known her she's never wanted me to call her Jennifer, from what I understand, she's never really liked her name. Don't know why though, Jennifer is a beautiful name. She must reeeally love you" Garcia said, the last sentence she said in a playful kind of way.

Emily chuckled as she sat down on the couch and looked at her hands . Penelope watched her and instantly realized that what she said as sort of a joke was far from it. She sat down next to the brunette and put her hand on her arm.

" Em... you and JJ..." Garcia started. Emily looked up and met Garcia's eyes, knowing what the blonde tech analyst was silently asking.

" I'm in love with her..." Emily said softly.

" And JJ's in love with you?..." Garcia asked. Emily nodded.

" Wow... I didn't realize you actually love each other... I mean I was just goofing when I said that... but you really do huh?..." Garcia said slightly surprised. Emily nodded again.

" Pen... the team..." Emily started.

" They don't know...and I'm not gonna tell them, what you and JJ do is your business" Garcia said and squeezed Emily's arm.

" Thank you..." Emily said and smiled.

" Do you have time to eat with me or do you need to get back?" Emily asked.

" The team is in the air as we speak and wont be in Portland for several hours, but I have about 45 minutes until I need to get back to Quantico to set everything up. So I'd love to eat with you miss Prentiss" Garcia answered with a big smile.

The two women ate and chatted about random things, Garcia sensed that Emily wasn't comfortable talking about her and JJ so Garcia let it be. Though there were many questions swirling around in her mind.

After dinner Penelope helped Emily change the dressing to her wound and then she had to get going. Emily was grateful she had stopped by.

" You know it isn't me you should thank, I was just following orders" Garcia said and winked. Emily smiled and gave Penelope a hug before she left.

She put on the TV and crawled up in the corner of the couch pulling a blanket over her legs. She missed Jennifer, she missed holding her.

********

JJ felt completely drained when she closed the door to her hotel room. She checked her watch and it showed 9.35 PM. She wanted to call Emily but with the time difference she would probably be asleep by now, and JJ knew she needed her rest. She held her phone tight in her hand for a minute, then she pressed the speed dial button to Emily's number. She couldn't go to sleep without hearing her voice and she knew Emily would probably be disappointed if she didn't call.

She didn't have to wait long before Emily answered.

" Hey..." Emily said with a sleepy voice.

" Hey... Did I wake you?" JJ asked softly.

" It's okay... I was waiting for you to call" Emily said.

" I wanted to call you sooner but it has been totally chaos here" JJ said.

" That bad?" Emily asked.

" Yeah, it's a really awful case Em, 10 young children has been abducted and later found brutally murdered. Now we have two missing children and time is running out..." JJ said.

" Children? I **hate** cases with children involved. Just how many sick people are there out there...?" Emily said and sighed.

" I don't think we wanna know... It looks like we're gonna be here for a while though, Rossi is going to present a profile tomorrow but we don't have much to go by..." JJ finished and was silent for a moment before she said, almost like a whisper.

" I miss you..."

" I miss you too..." Emily said softly.

" Did Garcia stop by?" the blonde agent asked.

" Yes she did, she said she was ordered over here with food and medical services" Emily said and smiled to herself.

" Good. I'm glad I can still wave my little wand and she'll do as I say" JJ said with a smug.

" What did you do to the poor woman anyway? She made it very clear that she did **not** want to get on the wrong side with you." Emily said and chuckled

" It's a looong story, I'll tell you about it some other time. I should let you get back to sleep, you need to rest. I just wanted to hear your voice... " JJ said gently.

" No... don't hang up yet, I'm wide awake now and I...I need to ask you something..." Emily said.

" Okay...?" JJ said.

" Jennifer.... uhm JJ...I was...Do you..." Emily started but didn't know how to finish.

" What?" JJ asked slightly confused

" I... well....It's just... Is it okay that I call you Jennifer...? Garcia said that she never calls you by your name cause she thinks you don't like it and I can stop if you don't want me to call you that but I think your name is beautiful and " Emily was starting to ramble so JJ interrupted her.

" Emily... I don't mind if you call me Jennifer...in fact... I like it when you do..." JJ confessed.

" Oh... good " Emily said, to be honest she hadn't expected that answer from the blonde.

" It's not that I dislike my name it's just I've never felt it 'suited' me, you know. I've always felt more comfortable with people calling me JJ, it felt more like **me**. But with you... I remember the first time you called me by my name. When we went to talk to the wife of a possible unsub, and their little girl opened the door, you introduced me as Jennifer." JJ said.

" Yeah... I remember that..." Emily said.

" You don't know this but after that, every time we talked I silently wished you would call me Jennifer instead of JJ... No one has ever said my name the way you do and I wanted to hear you say it again..." JJ admitted softly.

" Well... you're gonna hear it now..." Emily said.

There was a moments silence.

" As much as I would love to talk to you for the rest of the night, it's getting late and even later in DC so I should let you sleep...you need to rest....I'll call you tomorrow, okay?..." JJ said.

" Yeah... and you should try to get some rest too Jennifer" Emily said. JJ smiled on the other side of the line.

" Good night Em..." JJ finished

" Good night..." Emily said and they both hung up their phones.

JJ leant back against the pillow on the hotel bed. A smile spread from ear to ear when she thought about Emily and how adorable she had been asking if it was okay if she called the blonde Jennifer. She prayed they would solve the case quickly so she could get back to Emily.

*****

Emily put her phone down on the bedside table and pulled the cover a little tighter around her body as she let sleep reclaim her. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips and with beautiful images of Jennifer in her head...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Thank you soo much for all your reviews! I'm glad you still like my story :)**

**/ T**

Chapter 22

The following day was a muddled and slightly chaotic one for the BAU team. Rossi had presented his profile and the team was following up on the few leads they had. JJ was located at the station and the whole day she had been faced with angry and upset parents to the victims, demanding answers. This whole case was a complete mess and clearly the Portland police department had not done a very good job in dealing with the grieving parents, and now JJ was the one who had to take all the blame. She couldn't give them the answers they demanded cause there were none. All they knew at this point was that they had approximately 24 hours left before they would find two more dead children. The previous victims had all been found 72 hours after their disappearance and time was running out. The parents became more and more aggravated and JJ started to feel like the situation at the station was spinning out of control. She tried to calm them down but to no use. She was so relieved when Hotch and Rossi walked into the chaos at station. Hotch immediately walked over to JJ.

" JJ, are you okay" He asked.

" Yeah, but the situation here will deteriorate at any second, I tried to calm them down but they don't listen anymore" JJ said, feeling a bit scared of the threatening situation.

Hotch gathered some officers and with their help they managed to get the parents out of the station. Rossi succeeded in talking to the parents outside the station, he explained the situation and finally the crowd calm down.

********

Emily woke up and checked her alarm clock, 10.17 AM. She couldn't remember the last time she slept this long. She sat up at the edge of her bed and rubbed her hands over her face. She was about to get up and go take a shower when she noticed Jennifer's sleeping t-shirt at the end of the bed. She picked it up and brought it to her face breathing in the scent of the younger woman. She put JJ's t-shirt under her own pillow and went to the bathroom to shower.

After she dried herself she managed to put on a new dressing on her wound all by herself. She made small cheering sounds in her head, feeling so relieved that she'd managed to do this. It meant she was healing and that meant she would get to return to work soon. She had an appointment at the hospital today and she hoped the doctor would remove her stitches.

She finished getting dressed, even this she managed without too much pain.

_It feels like it's going to be a good day _she thought and smiled as she walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

********

JJ sat by the desk with her head in her hands when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the concerned face of her boss.

" Are you alright JJ?" Hotch asked slightly worried for his agent.

" Tell me you guys have something? They need answers Hotch..." JJ said meekly.

" We've got two interesting leads, Morgan and Reid are checking one of them out as we speak." Hotch said.

" Cause they're gonna come back and we need to tell them something...Some sick bastard murdered their children and we have nothing to tell them... " JJ said and sighed.

" Rossi and I are gonna go follow up the second lead, I'll make sure the door is guarded so there wont be a another situation as the one we walked in on." Hotch said.

" I'll keep you posted" he finished and walked out of the station to find Rossi.

JJ took a deep breath to clear her head. She needed to get her focus back. She decided they needed to make a statement when the rest of the team returned. Hopefully they'd come back with something. She started going through the information she had, it looked like they had a long night ahead of them. She wasn't sure when or even if she would be able to return to the hotel tonight. She pulled out her cellphone and started typing a message to Emily. Since she wasn't sure if she would get a chance to call her at all tonight, she didn't want the brunette to sit and wait for her call.

*********

Emily was seated in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for her appointment. She had waited ten minutes when doctor Randall, the doctor who treated her when she was in the hospital, approached her in the waiting room.

" Emily, you look good " Dr. Randall said and reached out his hand.

Emily shook his hand as she got up.

" I feel pretty good too" She said and smiled.

" Okay, well I'm going to examine your injury, so if you follow me" the doctor said and pointed with his hand. Emily nodded and followed the doctor.

In the examination room the doctor told Emily to lay down on the bed and pull up her shirt. Dr. Randall removed the dressing and checked her stitches.

" Have you had any problem with the stitches?" He asked.

" Ehum.." Emily thought back to her intimate moments with Jennifer and how the stitches had tore her skin when she'd got lost in their heavy make out sessions. She blushed slightly when she thought about it, clearly she couldn't tell Dr. Randall about that.

" Well, I've had some problems..." she started.

" I accidentally tripped over a carpet in my bedroom and fell down and the wound started to bleed again but I think no stitches came lose" Emily continued.

" I see..." Dr. Randall said as he switched on the lamp above them and brought it closer so he could get a better view of Emily's injury.

" Yes, I can see by the scar formation that the wound seems to have been reopened but there are no signs of infection which is very good, and it doesn't look like any stitches came loose from your fall either. However, you need to keep the stitches a couple of days longer" the doctor said.

" Oh...I was hoping you would remove them today..." Emily said slightly disappointed.

" That was my original plan, but since the wound opened up again they need to stay a little longer so you'll heal properly." Dr. Randall explained.

" How long is 'a little longer'?" Emily asked.

" Let's see, today is thursday. How about I'll schedule you for an appointment monday morning and if everything looks good then, you'll have the stitches removed. That sounds okay? " the doctor asked.

" Yeah, okay... That's sound good" Emily said.

She got off the bed and put her coat on.

" Tell me, how has everything worked out with your home treatment? Is your college still staying with you?" Dr. Randall wondered.

" She has been, but she got called away on a case yesterday. I'm managing by my own though, this morning I could put on my own dressing" Emily answered.

" I'm glad to hear that Emily. You seem to have healed a lot faster than expected and it seems like being at home was the best treatment for you" Dr. Randall said.

" Yes, it definitely was." Emily said.

_That and the fact that Jennifer were with me... I don't think I would've recovered this much without her... _she thought.

" Well, I'll see you on monday then, take care now" Dr. Randall finished.

" Thank you doctor" Emily said and walked out.

When she closed the door to her car she reached for her cellphone in her purse and switched it on. As she put the key in the ignition, her phone beeped indicating she had received a new message.

She left the keys but didn't start the car as she opened her phone and saw it was a message from JJ. A smile spread on her lips as she opened the message and started to read.

**Hi Emily, I know I said I would call you today, but we're completely swamped with work! I don't know how long we're gonna be here tonight so I may not get a chance to call you at all :( Still I wanted to talk to you so I guess this will do for now. I just wanted to say that I think about you and I hope your doctors appointment went well, yes, I remembered ;) I miss you and I'll try to call you tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have a break on the case tonight. I love you... J xx**

Emily couldn't stop smiling when she closed her phone. Sure she would have preferred talking to the blonde but she understood this was a huge case and getting a text message saying she thinks about her and misses her was more than enough. Even though she still had the stitches, this was certainly a good day she thought and started her car. She would send JJ a message when she returned home.

********

Hotch and Rossi's lead had actually given them something of value. JJ had held a short press conference to the victims parents and though she hadn't really said something new, she felt the parents had listened and no one had made any accusations toward her.

It was now after 11 PM and she was so tired, it had been a long exhausting day. Hotch approached the blonde agent seeing the state she was in.

" JJ, I want you to go back to the hotel and get a couple of hours rest. You've had a lot to deal with today" Hotch stated.

" I'm fine Hotch" JJ said.

" I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Go get some rest, you look exhausted and I need you alert when we bring this case down. Now go." Hotch ordered.

JJ sighed and got up from her chair.

She stood outside the door to the hotel room about to put the key in the lock when she felt someone was watching her. She turned around and came face to face with a woman in her late sixties with bloodshot eyes, presumably after several hours of crying.

" Agent Jareau?" the woman asked.

" Yes? Who are you?" JJ asked.

" I'm Susanne Collins, Stevens Collins grandmother..." the other woman said.

" Oh...What can I do for you?" JJ asked, she recognized the boys name as one of the currently missing children.

What happened next she hadn't expected. Before she knew it, Susanne Collins slapped her hard on the face.

" You're the fucking FBI, the best there is! You should be ashamed of yourself! My grandson is still out there and what have you come up with?? Nothing...nothing..." she spit out.

JJ couldn't bring herself to respond, she was still shocked. Susanne Collins turned and walked away. JJ put her hand on her cheek and felt tears starting to fill up her eyes. She saw the woman who slapped her disappear around the corner. She opened the door to her hotel room and fell down on her knees as she started to cry uncontrollably. It had been an awful day and what just happened outside her room, was just too much. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

A buzz from her cellphone brought her back to reality. She pulled it out from her pocket and saw there was a new message from Emily. She wiped her eyes as she opened the message and started to read it.

**Hi Jennifer. I completely understand that you're really busy with this case and I don't want you to worry about me, I know you'll call when you can. I've had a really good day today. The doctors appointment went very well, I have to keep the stitches a couple of more days but everything looks really good. Then as I was about to start my car and go home, I got your message and it made my day even better :) I think about you too... Hope you guys solve this case soon, I miss you... Don't feel bad if you don't get a chance to call me tomorrow, I understand and I can wait... Love you too... Emily xx**

JJ closed her phone and started to cry again. She desperately wanted to call Emily and tell her everything that had happened knowing she was the only one who could make it right. But after reading her message and reading about what a great day she'd had, how could she call her and dump this on her now? She couldn't do that to her... She took off her shoes and climbed up on the bed, fully clothed. She didn't care about that now. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks....


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Hey guys, again thank you so much for all reviews :)**

**Here's chapter 23, hope you like it ;)**

**/ T**

Chapter 23

JJ woke up with a jerk when her phone started ringing. She felt a bit disorientated and fumbled for her phone which was on the nightstand. Her mind had been occupied with thoughts and dreams of Emily since she read her text message, she desperately wanted to talk to the brunette. A bit blurry and unfocused she answered without thinking:

" Emily?"

" JJ? It's Hotch. Are you okay?" Hotch said a bit surprised after hearing JJ answer by saying Emily's name.

JJ, suddenly very awake and alert silently cursed herself for answering like that.

" Yeah, I'm.. Yeah. Sorry I was a bit off, but I'm awake now" JJ said.

" We've got a break on the case, can you be back here in 10 minutes?" Hotch asked.

" Yes, I'll be right there" JJ finished and hung up her phone. She checked her watch, it was 4.15AM.

She sat on the edge of the hotel bed and took a deep breath to compose herself. She ran her hands over her face and flinched when her hand touched her cheek. Memories of what had happened outside her hotel room earlier came back. She walked over to the mirror to see if she got any bruises. Luckily she wasn't easily bruised so the old woman's slap hadn't left a visual mark, but she was pretty sore. She was glad it didn't show cause she hadn't got the strength to start explain to the team what had happened. She put on her shoes and headed back to the station.

Hotch updated JJ when she returned and the rest of the team were preparing to leave. On the way over to the location of the raid Rossi noticed the distracted look on JJ's face as she peered out the window.

" Are you alright JJ?" He asked.

JJ snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the older agent.

" Yeah, I'm fine" she said and suppressed a smile.

Rossi nodded but studied the blonde press liaison as she returned to gaze out the window. He couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't fine. Something seem to be troubling her, he wanted to ask her again but before he got a chance the SUV had stopped. It was time.

* * *

It had been both a successful and an unsuccessful raid. They had the right building and they caught the unsub. Unfortunately they had been to late. Only one of the abducted children were found alive. Jessica Travis, 9 years old were rescued, severely dehydrated but still alive. 10 year old Steven Collins they found murdered in the basement. After their discovery in the basement JJ had to get out of the house, she couldn't breathe. She ran up the stairs almost colliding with Morgan who was on his way down.

" JJ? What.." he started but the blonde agent just ran pass him and out through the front door.

She didn't stop till she reached the SUV they had arrived in. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. She leaned her back against the car and drew her hands through her hair, linking her fingers together behind her neck and took a deep breath. Just when she'd gathered herself and was about to walk back to the house, the team was coming toward her.

" I was just about to come back.. I'm sorry for my behavior in the house but it was just so horrible I had to get some air" JJ explained when the team reached her.

" JJ, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. We all understand, this was a hideous case and what happened to that boy was just awful. I'm sorry we didn't catch him sooner but we have him now. It's over" Hotch said and put his hand on her arm.

JJ couldn't respond, she didn't know what to say, she just nodded.

The team headed back to the station to wrap everything up. It was now 6.25 AM and everybody was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The only thing that was left was notifying Steven Collins family. Hotch turned to JJ.

" I have to go talk to the Collins family" Hotch started.

JJ looked at her boss with fear in her eyes. _Please please don't make me come with you... I can't do that... I can't..._ JJ thought and felt a lump in her throat. She fought against the tears that was threatening to fall any second. Hotch noticed the look of panic in JJ's eyes, he was planning on asking her to follow him to the Collins house since JJ was always so good with people. Having her with you when you're telling a family bad news was always a support. But her appearance now told him he couldn't ask her, not this time.

He was worried about her, maybe it was a misjudgment from his side bringing JJ back to work so soon. It hadn't been that long since the incident where Emily got injured and though she kept telling everybody she was fine, maybe she wasn't.

" Rossi said he would come with me. I want you and the rest of the team to go get a couple of hours sleep. We leave for DC after lunch" Hotch said.

JJ breathed out a sigh of relief.

" Okay...See you in a couple of hours then...." JJ said softly. Hotch nodded. He was about to walk away when JJ's voice stopped him.

" Thank you Aaron..." she almost whispered. Hotch gave her a small smile. He knew why she was thanking him.

When JJ returned to the hotel she went straight to the bathroom and took a long hot shower, relieved that the case was over and they were going home. Home meant Emily...She smiled as thoughts of the brunette came to her mind and she couldn't wait to be with her again. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and walked over to the bed. She held her phone in her hand and was planning on calling Emily but as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily was in the kitchen making some coffee. She thought about Jennifer and wondered how the case was going. Hopefully they would resolve it soon and come home. Even though it had only been a couple of days since JJ had to leave she missed and longed for her.

After she had a cup of coffee she decided to go to the park for a little walk. It was a beautiful day and she felt so much better and a lot stronger plus it would be nice to get some fresh air.

* * *

JJ woke up as her phone started ringing.

" Jareau" she answered with a sleepy voice.

" JJ, it's Hotch. Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

" Ready? Oh shit! I forgot to set the alarm, what time is it?" JJ asked as she jumped out of bed and at the same time realized she wasn't even dressed.

" Relax Jayj, we leave in 30 minutes, you have time. See you down stairs" Hotch said.

" Yeah, thanks for calling and waking me up" JJ said.

" You're welcome" Hotch said and hung up.

JJ picked up her ready-bag and put on some new clothes. She checked her hair in the mirror and it was a complete mess. Falling asleep with wet hair is never a hit, but there was no time to fix that now. Quickly she gathered her hair together in a careless ponytail and packed the rest of her stuff in her bag. 15 minutes later she joined the team in the lobby and they left for the airport.

She felt bad for not calling Emily and she couldn't do it now in the car with the rest of the team around. There was so much she wanted to say to her and she couldn't do that in front of the guys. She picked up her phone and decided to send a quick message to the brunette.

**Hi Em. We're on the way to the airport now. I really want to call you but the rest of the team is right next to me. The case is over, tell you about it when I get back. We're back in DC around 7PM so I'll probably be at your place before 8PM... Can't wait to see you... J. xx**

* * *

Emily was walking in the park when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and smiled when she saw JJ's name appear in the display. She read her message and her whole body tingled with anticipation. She responded.

**Hi! I'll be waiting... Can't wait to see you either... E. xx**

She continued her walk and decided she would stop by the grocery store on her way back. She wanted to make a nice dinner for JJ when she got back.

* * *

JJ sat by the window in the jet with a blanket wrapped around her with an absent expression on her face. Hotch was seated on the other side of the jet but he could see the blonde and he was concerned about her. He got up from his seat and walked over to JJ.

" JJ, can I have a word with you?" He asked.

JJ looked up at him and just nodded. They walked to the back of the plane where they could get a little privacy.

" JJ, I think I brought you back to work too soon. You keep saying you're fine but clearly you aren't. I can see it. It was my decision to call you in on this case and that was a mistake. You shouldn't have been here and I'm sorry" Hotch said sincerely. JJ couldn't bring herself to respond she just watched her boss as he continued.

" I want you to take some time off. We don't have to decide for how long, but you need time to deal with everything that has happened. Maybe you and Emily could help each other?" Hotch suggested.

"Yes, I think maybe I need a little more time..." JJ confessed.

" Please let me know if there is anything I can do" Hotch finished.

" I will..." JJ said and smiled faintly.

Hotch walked back to his seat, JJ stayed in the back for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Emily was standing in the kitchen making a salad to go with the lasagna she had already made, when she heard a faint knock on her door. She dropped the knife and literally ran to the door to open it. She smiled when she saw Jennifer standing outside. But when she saw the expression on the blondes face, her smiled faded and she started to feel a bit worried.

" Jennifer... are you" she started but was interrupted as JJ walked in to her apartment and threw her arms around Emily's neck and held her tight as she cried.

Emily kicked the door shut and put her arms around the smaller woman holding her tight. JJ couldn't help herself. When she saw Emily's face, everything she'd been keeping inside these past days just poured out and she couldn't stop it. She buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck as she cried. Emily could feel JJ's tears on her neck and held her even closer as she let her cry. They stood like that in the hallway for a long time. JJ's crying had calmed down and Emily heard small sobs every now and then. Slowly she pulled back and searched the younger woman's eyes. JJ slowly lifted her head and met Emily's concerned eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her gently. Emily kissed her back. It was just a soft, gentle kiss but it was filled with emotions. They parted and Emily opened her eyes to find tear stained blue ones looking back at her.

" Can we sit down?..." JJ asked.

" Yeah, sure..." Emily answered, she put her arm around JJ's shoulders and led her to the couch.

JJ took Emily's hand when they sat down.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to come here and break down..." JJ said softly and looked down.

" Hey... it's okay... What happened?" Emily asked.

" It was a really awful case Em... The parents of the victims were demanding answers and I couldn't give them any...so they made me the scapegoat... Yesterday the situation at the station almost went out of control, luckily Hotch and Rossi returned just in time and they managed to sort it out..." JJ explained. Emily just sat and listen.

" Then back at the hotel, the grandmother of one of the missing children confronted me, she blamed the FBI, in other words _me,_ for not doing my job... and before I knew it she hit me..." JJ said softly.

" She what?!!" Emily asked a bit shocked.

" Are you okay? Where did she hit you?" she asked concerned.

" I'm okay...She slapped me on my face...Before I could react she had left...It had been a really shitty day and getting slapped on top of that was just too much... I had a little break down in the hotel room...then I got your message..." JJ said.

" Why didn't you call me Jennifer?" Emily wondered.

" I wanted to...but you wrote about what a great day you'd had and I couldn't call you and ruin that for you... I couldn't..." JJ confessed meekly.

" Jennifer..." Emily said softly and pulled the younger woman closer and wrapped hre arms around her.

" I'm okay now Em...I just needed to get it out..." JJ whispered and put her arms around the brunette.

" I still wish you would have called me...I want to be there for you..." Emily whispered back.

" I know..." JJ said gently and pulled back slightly to look into Emily's brown eyes.

" I love you..." she whispered and leaned forward to capture Emily's lips.

Emily responded and opened her mouth when she felt JJ's tongue brush against her lips. Their tongues collided and Emily felt a jolt through her body when JJ caressed her tongue. The kiss instantly deepened and JJ lifted her hands to the top buttons on Emily's shirt and started to unbutton them slowly. Emily pulled JJ's coat down her shoulders and took it off, then she reached for the hem of JJ's shirt and lifted it up over her head, forcing their lips apart for a split second.

JJ slid Emily's shirt down her shoulders and traced hungry kisses along her jawline down to her neck. Emily gasped when JJ nibbled at the newly exposed skin on her neck, she shivered when the blondes tongue traced small patterns on her neck, slowly making her way up to meet Emily's mouth again. Emily kissed her hungrily and reached for the clasp on JJ's bra, unhooked it and threw the small piece of clothing down on the floor where the rest of their discarded cloths lay.....

* * *

A/N

I know I'm a bit mean leaving it there.... but there may be a higher rate for the next chapter..... I haven't decided yet ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is rated M.... It's my first attempt at this... and to be honest I'm not completely comfortable in writing these kind of scenes, it took a while to get it done... **

**I hope you'll like it.**

**This is for you V... thanks for the encouragement ;)**

Chapter 24

JJ moaned into Emily's mouth when she felt the older woman's hands on her breasts, squeezing them gently. JJ wanted to feel Emily, she quickly unclasped her bra and let her hands wander to Emily's front, gently cupping her firm breasts. Their kissing intensified even more, tongues duelling and exploring each others mouths. JJ gently nudged Emily down on the couch lowering herself so she came to lay on top of the brunette, never breaking the kiss.

Slowly she traced wet patterns with her tongue down Emily's neck and continued down replacing her hands with her mouth. She took Emily's nipple into her mouth for the first time and let out a small moan as she started to gently suck on the harden nub, making the older woman moan. With her other hand she played with Emily's other breast, teasing her nipple with her fingers. Emily could hardly breathe when she felt the blondes mouth on her breast, sucking and teasing.

Jennifer switch her attention to the other breast, flicking the nipple with her tongue. Slowly JJ sat up and looked at the beauty beneath her. Both were breathing heavily. Emily let her hands caress JJ's taut stomach and slowly raised her hands to cup JJ's breasts again. JJ closed her eyes and tilted her head back when Emily teasingly rubbed her thumbs over her erect nipples.

The blonde opened her eyes again and met Emily's brown gaze. She put her hands on Emily's shoulders and slowly let them travel down Emily's front, over her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze and finally come to stop by Emily's jeans. Never breaking eye contact she slowly opened the button. Emily swallowed hard and gazed intensely at Jennifer, silently giving her permission to continue.

JJ pulled down the zipper and took hold on the sides of Emily's pants and slowly began to pull them down. Emily lifted her hip to help JJ remove her pants. As Emily's jeans came off, JJ caressed her leg slowly with one hand. Moving up to her thigh JJ could hear Emily gasp, she continued moving up and ran her hand over Emily's black underwear briefly before she leaned down and kissed her again. Pushing her tongue inside the brunettes mouth she let out a moan as her tongue found Emily's again. She was so turned on right now. They kissed passionately, JJ broke away and kissed her way to Emily's earlobe and gently took it into her mouth and started sucking and nibbling softly. Emily's whole body shivered when she felt JJ's hot breath against her ear.

" I want to make love to you..." the blonde whispered with a husky voice. Emily gasped loudly and felt even more aroused.

She put her hands on Jennifer's face, weaving her fingers into her blonde hair as she brought her mouth back to hers kissing her passionately. Emily moved so she was sitting up, bringing the blonde up with her so she now was straddling Emily's lap.

" Let's go upstairs...." Emily whispered into JJ's mouth. The blonde nodded and climbed off Emily's lap pulling the older woman up from the couch. JJ took Emily's hands and started to walk backwards towards the stairs.

As soon as they reached the upper floor they came together in a passionate kiss. Emily gently nudged JJ towards her bedroom door, never breaking the kiss. JJ fumbled with the doorknob behind her back as they bumped into the door. They almost fell down when the door flew open. Emily walked JJ over to the bed and took a moment to look into her eyes, wanting to make sure the blonde wanted what was about to happen as much as she did.

JJ gazed into Emily's dark eyes seeing only love and desire. She took a step closer and pressed her lips against the brunette feeling her respond immediately. JJ opened her mouth and moaned when Emily pushed her tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every part. It was a slow, deep kiss that set both women on fire. JJ gasped when she felt Emily undo the button of her jeans. She unzipped JJ's fly and gently let one hand slid down into JJ's pants. JJ gasped loudly when she felt Emily's fingers through her underwear, gently grazing her most sensitive part. Emily felt the heat between her own legs increase as her fingers met the heat and moisture between JJ's legs.

Slowly she withdrew her hand and took hold of JJ's jeans with both hands and started to tug them down. JJ stepped out of her jeans when they reached her ankles and pulled Emily up to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Nudging her backwards, JJ guided Emily to sit on the edge of the bed. JJ moved to straddle her lap. She let her lips brush softly against Emily's before leaning the older woman back so she was lying down. JJ took a moment to savour the view beneath her before she climbed on top of Emily, pressing their bodies together and kissed her tenderly. Emily shivered when she felt JJ's breasts pushing into her own. She slid her tongue into JJ's mouth and the kiss instantly developed. Emily weaved her fingers into JJ's hair and pulled her even closer.

The need for air soon forced them apart and JJ started trailing soft kissed down Emily's neck making her way down to Emily's breasts. She quickly sucked Emily's nipple into her mouth. Emily moaned when JJ gently took the nipple between her teeth. Then she pulled back and started teasing her other nipple as she let her hand travel down. She stopped at the brunettes stomach, tracing small circular patterns around her belly button before she slowly continued down and felt the heat between Emily's legs. The brunette gasped when she felt JJ's hand between her legs, gently stroking her over her panties and at the same time JJ's mouth kept sucking and teasing her nipple. The sensation was overwhelming, she thought she would come right there and then. To regain some control she flipped the blonde over and kissed her ravenously.

She pulled away from JJ's mouth and kissed her way down the blondes jaw line and down to her neck. She started sucking and nibbling on the soft skin, JJ entangled her fingers in Emily's hair. Emily kissed and licked her way down to JJ's chest, moving her hand up she gently cupped one of her breast as she continued kissing the soft skin just above. She grazed her thumb over JJ's harden nob hearing the younger woman gasp loudly. She replaced her thumb with her mouth, tasting the blonde for the first time. With her other hand she paid attention to JJ's other breast, taking the nipple between her thumb and index finger, rubbing it gently. JJ didn't know how much more she could take, she wanted her, she wanted her **now**.

JJ reached down and started tug Emily's panties down. Emily pulled away from JJ's nipple and looked at the blonde.

" Take them off..." she said out of breath.

Emily helped the blonde remove the only piece of clothes that were left, before she pulled JJ's panties off as well. Both women breathed heavily as they lie side by side on Emily's bed. They looked at each other, their eyes searched the other for any indication they should slow this down.

" Are you sure?...." Emily whispered.

JJ smiled and leaned forward to capture Emily's lips in a hungry kiss. Slowly she pulled away and started to kiss her way down Emily's body.

" I'm very sure...." she mumbled against Emily's skin as she kissed her way back up to her lips. Slowly she slipped her tongue inside Emily's mouth and let her hand wander down till she found the wetness between Emily's legs. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth and let her hand find it's way down between their bodies till she reached the place where JJ wanted her the most.

JJ felt a jolt through her body as she felt Emily's fingers starting to explore her most intimate parts. Emily's thumb found the place that was particularly sensitive and she felt JJ's body tremble when she started to slowly move her thumb in a circular motion.

"Oh my god...." Emily gasped into the blondes mouth when she felt JJ's fingers enter her core, moving them slowly in and out while rubbing her thumb over the bundle of nerves. Emily didn't think she could hold back much longer.

Emily slid two fingers deep inside the blonde as her thumb picked up the pace. JJ broke away from Emily's lips and bit down gently on her shoulder as she felt the release was close. Emily breathed heavily when JJ pumped her fingers faster and deeper inside her and finally she felt her walls clench around JJ's fingers and her whole body trembling. Seconds later she felt JJ's walls tighten around her fingers and heard how the younger woman let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

JJ breathed heavily against Emily's shoulder as she slowly started to recover. Her body twitched when she felt Emily slowly withdraw her fingers. She pulled back and met Emily's eyes then she slowly moved forward and kissed her gently as she eased her fingers out of Emily's core making the older woman gasp slightly. They closed their eyes and leaned their foreheads together, Emily reached for JJ's hand, entwining their fingers.

" I'm so in love with you...." Emily whispered.

JJ smiled and brushed her lips against the brunettes.

" And I'm so in love with **you** ....You're amazing... " JJ whispered back. Emily kissed her again and wrapped her free arm around her. JJ snuggled in closer and kissed Emily's neck. They lay like that for a while, just holding each other.

" You're so beautiful..." Emily said softly after a couple of minutes silence. JJ held her even tighter.

" I'm so happy right now... You make me so happy Emily..." JJ said softly.

Emily pulled away from JJ's embrace so she could look at the blonde. She studied her face and smiled before she leant in and kissed her slowly, letting her tongue brush against JJ's bottom lip. JJ responded and opened her mouth inviting her in. Their tongues swirled around slowly both taking their time to explore the others mouth. The kiss slowed to stop and they rested their foreheads together again.

" I love kissing you...." JJ said.

" I love how soft your lips are.....I love your taste.... I love feeling your tongue against mine... " JJ whispered and slowly kissed her again, instantly letting her tongue seek out Emily's.

" You're not so bad yourself... " Emily said back and smiled as they slowly parted.

" Are you hungry?" Emily asked.

" Yeah... I think I am. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten since lunch" JJ said.

" I made dinner..." Emily said and smiled.

" You did?" JJ asked.

" Mhm, I did... So miss Jareau, can I tempt you with some food, maybe a glass of wine and then we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?" Emily suggested.

" Why yes miss Prentiss, you can certainly tempt me with that" JJ said and slowly kissed her again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you very much for all reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter =)**

Chapter 25

Emily went to the bathroom to get some bathrobes for them both. When she returned to the bedroom, JJ was still lying under the covers. Emily smiled when she saw the blonde beauty lying with her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her and lifted her hand to caress JJ's blonde hair. A wide smile spread on the blondes lips and she opened her eyes.

" Hey..." Emily said softly.

" Hey... I almost fell asleep..." JJ said and turned so she was lying on her back, facing the older woman.

" If you're tired we could just stay here...and sleep?...." Emily said with a coy smile.

" Oh yeah?..." JJ said softly and sat up so she was only inches away from Emily's face.

" Well, I'm not so tired anymore..." she whispered softly as she leant forward and let her lips brush against the brunettes.

" You're not?..." Emily mumbled against JJ's lips.

" No...." JJ whispered and captured Emily's lips in a tender kiss.

Emily put her hands behind JJ's neck and pulled her closer as she allowed the kiss to deepen. She opened her mouth and willingly invited JJ in, massaging her tongue with her own which made the younger woman moan. JJ started to undo the knot on Emily's bathrobe and as it came open she started to gently pull it off down her shoulders, exposing Emily's soft, inviting skin.

JJ could feel her breathing increase as she let her hands wander down Emily's front, finding her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, letting her thumbs graze over the harden nub. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth when she felt her hands on her. She couldn't believe the feeling she got when she was this close to Jennifer, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She let her mouth leave JJ's soft lips and moved down to her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. Gently she eased the younger woman back down and released herself from her bathrobe before she covered the smaller body with her own and found the blondes lips again. JJ instantly opened her mouth and searched out Emily's soft tongue feeling a shiver down her spine when their tongues collided. No one had ever turned her on like Emily did.

Unable to control themselves any longer, their hands simultaneously wandered down between their bodies to the place they both needed them to be. Tongues and lips kept crashing together and their breathing increased as they both felt the release approaching fast. Fingers moving faster and deeper till they couldn't hold back any longer. Emily sank down on JJ's body, her lips leaving her mouth as she tried to compose herself. JJ was panting while she waited for the tremors to subside. She ran her hands slowly up Emily's back and weaved her fingers in Emily's hair pulling the brunettes face up to meet her lips in a tender kiss.

" You're amazing... " JJ whispered against Emily's lips as they slowly parted.

" I'd say _you're_ the amazing one..." Emily whispered back and kissed the blonde again.

They parted gently and JJ smiled as she looked into Emily's eyes.

" Now... how about that dinner?" she said and winked.

Emily smiled and sat up pulling the blonde up with her while she handed her a bathrobe and picked her own up from the floor.

They walked down to the kitchen and JJ finished making the salad while Emily put the lasagna in the oven to heat it up. She turned around and looked over to where JJ was standing, raking her eyes over the blonde who stood with her back turned toward her. She walked up behind her and wrapped her left arm around her waist, her right hand moved up to the blondes neck and she slowly pulled JJ's hair to the side so she could kiss her neck. JJ gasped when she felt Emily's lips touch her neck. She dropped the knife and put both her hands on top of the older woman's arm, caressing them gently. Emily traced patterns with her tongue up JJ's neck, over her jawline and finally, turning the younger woman in her arms, she found JJ's soft inviting lips. JJ opened her mouth when she felt Emily's tongue sweep over her lips and deepened the kiss. They kissed slowly and passionately for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being together like this. Slowly the kiss ended and they parted and looked into each others eyes.

" You're so beautiful...." JJ said softly.

" I love you..." Emily said slowly and kissed her once on the lips before pulling the younger woman into a hug. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her close.

" I love you too..." she whispered in Emily's ear.

" And I'll love you even more if you give me some food, I'm starving" JJ said and kissed Emily on the cheek before pulling away and getting some plates from the cupboard.

Emily smiled and walked over to the oven to get the lasagna.

They ate in the kitchen, then JJ carried their wineglasses into the living room and crawled up in the corner of the couch. Emily was right behind her, carrying the bottle of wine. She refilled their glasses before she snuggled up close to JJ on the couch.

" So, do you wanna watch a movie or...?" Emily asked.

" I don't think I have the energy to watch a movie... Can't we just cuddle and talk for a while?" JJ asked.

" Yeah, sure... that works for me..." Emily said and leant forward to kiss the blonde.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch. JJ leaned back against the armchair and Emily was laying between JJ's legs with her back against the blonde who had her arms wrapped around the brunette.

" I could lay like this forever...." Emily said softly after a couple of minutes silence taking JJ's hand and entwining their fingers.

" Me too... I'm so glad I'm here with you again.... I know I was only away for a couple of days but... but I missed you...." JJ said.

" I missed you too..." Emily said.

" Hotch told me to take some time off... I think he feels guilty for what happened to us at the club, though he hasn't said anything out load...." JJ said and caressed the soft skin on Emily's hand with her thumb.

" He also suggested that you and I could help each other deal with everything that has happened...." JJ said and smiled. Emily chuckled.

" Well, I'd say you've helped me recover quite a lot agent Jareau" Emily said playfully and tilted her head to meet JJ's gaze.

" Is that so agent Prentiss? Well you've helped me quite a bit yourself..." JJ said and leant forward to capture Emily's lips.

They parted and Emily turned back and looked down at their joined hands.

" Jennifer?...." Emily started.

" Do you think Hotch knows about you and me?..." she continued.

" No... I don't think anyone knows, well maybe Garcia...." JJ answered.

" Garcia knows" Emily stated.

" I figured she might..." JJ said.

" I think she knew before we did...and she wanted me to tell you she's really sorry about the third degree interrogation that night.... She never meant to make us feel uncomfortable... " Emily said.

" I know... She was just being 'Garcia'. " JJ said and smiled.

" Jennifer, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone else about us yet...." Emily said softly.

" With anyone else, you mean the team right?..." JJ asked. Emily nodded.

" I'm not sure I am either... This is so new, in more ways than one...." JJ continued.

" I am sure about my feelings for you though...." JJ whispered softly into Emily's ear. Emily smiled and pulled JJ's arms a little tighter around her.

" I am too...." she whispered back.

" I've never felt this way before...." Emily continued.

" Emily?..." JJ started. Emily shifted in JJ's arms and met the blonde's piercing blue eyes.

" You make me feel something I've never felt before.... I've never pictured myself with a woman, I never thought I could actually be attracted to one and I definitely never thought I'd ever have sex with a woman... And to be honest, at first...when this thing happened between us... I wasn't sure I could actually do it, you know... though I was very attracted to you and incredibly turned on every time we kissed, I didn't know if I could... I didn't know what two women do together...in bed...." JJ said slightly embarrassed.

" But then tonight happened and I just wanted you... I wanted to take the next step with you cause it felt right... and it was amazing.... It was like nothing I've ever felt before and I wanna take more steps with you..." JJ said softly and looked deep into Emily's eyes.

" I was feeling insecure too.... though every time we kissed I completely lost myself in you and my body wanted you... I was feeling so nervous cause I wasn't sure I could actually do it either... But tonight... I think I just stopped thinking about it so much and just let it happen... and it **was** amazing.... I've never seen myself with a woman before either, but now..... you're all I want Jennifer..." Emily said softly.

JJ smiled and closed the gap between them with a loving kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**I've struggle a bit with this chapter, I have been feeling a bit stuck. But I manage to finish it, finally.**

**Hope you like it...**

Chapter 26

Sunday evening.

Emily and JJ had just returned to Emily's condo after a quick trip to JJ's place, she needed to get some new clothes. On the way back they stopped by the local Chinese restaurant and picked up some take out.

A while later they were both sprawled out on the couch, having eaten more than they should have.

" I can't believe I never learn... but it's just so good I can't stop eating" Emily said and rubbed her stomach.

" I know, I feel like I'm about to explode" JJ said and leaned back against the arm rest, her legs entwined with Emily's who lay on the other side of the couch.

Emily switched on the TV and randomly browsed through the channels, as usual there was nothing interesting to watch. She tossed the remote over to JJ.

" Here, you choose" she said.

" You know there are other things we could do..." JJ said sneaky.

" Yeah?" Emily said and looked at her, JJ just nodded. Emily moved to sit up and planned on making her way over to the blonde but she was so full she couldn't move. She slumped back down with a sigh.

" I'm sorry but I can't move... rain check later?" Emily said. JJ giggled and took hold of one of Emily's feet and started massaging it.

" I'm gonna hold you to that..." JJ said and winked.

A while later Emily had dozed off, JJ still held on to Emily's foot and casually watched some old re-runs of 'Friends'. The blonde woman switched her attention to the sleeping brunette. She couldn't believe everything that had happened between them recently. It still felt like a dream that Emily Prentiss, her colleague and close friend had actually fallen in love with her. JJ rubbed her thumb slowly over Emily's foot.

_I can't believe this is happening... I feel like I'm dreaming... but if I am.... I never want to wake up... _

JJ thought while her eyes were wandering over the sleeping woman's body, savouring her every feature.

" God you're beautiful..." JJ whispered.

She let go of Emily's foot and switched position on the couch. She crawled up behind Emily and wrapped her arm around the sleeping woman's waist while she nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck. Emily started to stir.

" Hey..." Emily said with a sleepy voice.

" This is nice..." she continued.

" I didn't mean to wake you... I just wanted to hold you..." JJ said and kissed Emily's neck.

" What time is it?" Emily asked.

" It's just after nine" JJ answered with her lips still pressed against Emily's neck.

Emily turned so she was facing the blonde. She lifted her hand and tuck a stray strand of hair behind JJ's ear while she studied her face.

" What?" JJ asked when she saw Emily looking at her.

" Nothing... you're so beautiful...." Emily whispered.

JJ smiled and leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emily's. Emily pulled JJ closer and kissed her tenderly. She opened her mouth when she felt JJ's tongue flicker against her lips, requesting entrance. Every time their tongues came together it'd send jolts through both women. JJ threw her leg over Emily's and moved so she came to lay on top of the older woman, pushing her tongue deeper inside Emily's mouth as the kiss developed.

Emily put her hands under JJ's t-shirt and started to caress her soft skin. JJ sat up and pulled Emily up with her breaking the kiss for a second. Both breathed heavily and looked into each others eyes. JJ moved her hands to the hem of Emily's shirt and quickly pulled it over her head before she found her lips again, kissing her hungrily.

A while later they lay in each others arm trying to get their breathing back to normal, clothes laying scattered on the floor. JJ lifted her head and looked down on the woman beneath her. She leaned down and kissed her gently.

" Do you want some ice cream?" JJ asked when they parted.

" I'd love some but I don't have any" Emily answered.

" Yes you do, I bought a 'Ben & Jerry's' last week" JJ said and winked as she got up and walked in to the kitchen.

Emily sat up and reached for the blanket. She smiled when she saw the naked blonde press liaison return with the ice cream. She couldn't take her eyes off her, she looked incredible hot. Emily lifted the blanket and JJ crawled up next to her and kissed her neck. They snuggled close together under the blanket as they enjoyed the ice cream.

* * *

" Jennifer? Are you awake" Emily asked softly when they lay together in bed later that night.

JJ was curled up next to her with her arm wrapped around Emily's waist.

" Mhmm..." JJ answered.

" It's just... I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow morning to get my stitches removed, and I was just wondering if... if you would like to come with me?..." Emily said softly.

JJ lifted her head and looked into Emily's eyes.

" Do you want me to come with you?" JJ asked. Emily nodded slowly.

" Yes... I want you to come with me..." Emily said.

JJ smiled and kissed her gently.

" Of course I'll come with you" JJ said.

Emily pulled her closer and wrapped both her arms around the smaller woman.

" I love you Jennifer..." she whispered.

" And I love you Emily... so much..." JJ said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emily held JJ's hand across the seat on the drive over to the hospital. When they arrived and started walking toward the hospital entrance, JJ slowly reached for Emily's hand again, but Emily pulled her hand away and put it in her pocket. JJ looked up at the older woman but she kept looking straight ahead. She knew Emily didn't want anyone to know about them yet, but there was nobody around. She tried to let it be.

JJ followed Emily into the waiting room and sat down next to her on the couch. She slowly reached for Emily's hand and this time the older woman didn't pull away, but she didn't really take hold of JJ's hand.

" Are you okay Emily?" JJ asked.

" I'm fine, I can't wait to get this over with.." Emily said, not looking at her. She knew that her actions outside the hospital probably hurt the blonde but she wasn't ready for any public affection yet. Suddenly she felt a pang of fear as she realized she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready for that.

The door to the waiting room opened and Emily quickly pulled her hand away from JJ's, she didn't dare to look at her afraid to see hurt in the eyes. She didn't want to hurt JJ, that was the last thing she wanted but she just couldn't deal with anyone knowing and asking questions about the true nature of their relationship.

Dr. Randall entered and greeted the two agents.

" Nice to see you again Emily. Agent Jareau" Dr. Randall said and reached out his hand to the blonde agent. JJ shook his hand and both women got up from their seats.

" Right, I'm guessing you want to get this done as quickly as possible, so this way" The doctor said and gestured toward the examination room.

" Yes, I do" Emily said and followed the doctor in to the examination room, JJ walked right behind. She had tried to meet Emily's eyes but Emily wouldn't look at her.

The doctor motioned for Emily to lie down on the bed, JJ took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Dr. Randall removed the dressing and checked Emily's stitches.

" You've healed very nicely, everything looks good so what do you say about getting rid of the stitches today?" Dr. Randall said.

"That would be great." Emily said.

" Alright, well this might hurt a little, some of the stitches seem to have stuck to your skin after the wound re-opened. Ready?" the doctor asked.

" Yes, I'm ready" Emily said.

The doctor had been right, some of the stitches really hurt when he removed them. JJ looked at Emily and saw how she bit her lower lip when the doctor pulled the stitches out. Instinctively she lifted her hand and took hold of Emily's, wanting to provide some comfort and just let the brunette know she was there for her. Emily looked up and met JJ's eyes as she felt the blondes hand grasping hers. Emily noticed that Dr. Randall looked up and saw their joint hands, and once again Emily removed her hand from JJ's and looked away. But she didn't miss the look on JJ's face as she pulled her hand away. JJ slumped back down in her seat, trying desperately not to let her emotions show. She didn't understand why Emily pulled away now, even if they had been just friends, a friend can hold the other ones hand just for comfort and support without anyone reading anything more into it. She knew Emily wasn't ready for anyone else to know about them, and she wasn't sure she was either to be honest, but still, she was hurt.

Dr. Randall had finished and told Emily she was physically recovered and could return to work if she was ready, but he'd still recommend her to go see the therapist before she returned to work.

Emily thanked the doctor and looked over to JJ who was looking down on her feet.

" JJ?" she said. JJ looked up, she didn't say anything just started walk past Emily and out toward the parking lot. Emily felt really bad for the way she'd acted today. She wished she hadn't felt so panicked when JJ had reached for her hand, but she did, and she hated herself for it.

JJ was already in the car when Emily climbed into the drivers seat. She looked over to the blonde but her head was turned the other way, looking out through the window. Emily started the car and they took off.

The ride back to Emily's place was quiet. JJ kept looking out through the window, her hands resting on her lap. Emily glanced over and slowly reached out her hand and put it on top of JJ's giving it a gentle squeeze. JJ never looked away from the window, she just untangled her hand from Emily's grasp and wrapped both her arms around herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Big thanks to everyone whos' reviewed. I'd also like to say a big thank you to everyone who's added my story to favorites and story alert, I really appreciate it =)**

**Here's the next chapter...**

Undercover 27

Emily parked the car an as soon as she turned off the engine JJ got out of the car and started walking towards Emily's apartment building. Emily opened her mouth to say something but JJ had already reached the front door. Emily locked her car and hurried after the blonde. When she got inside JJ was nowhere in sight. Emily took the elevator up to her floor and found JJ waiting outside her apartment door. Emily didn't say anything she just opened the door and let them in.

Once inside she knew she had to talk to the blonde, she was clearly upset.

" Jennifer, what's wrong?" Emily asked and instantly regretted her use of words. She knew why the blonde was upset.

" What's wrong?? Really Emily, you need to ask me that?!" JJ said and turned around to face the brunette.

Emily saw the hurt in her blue eyes which were now darker than usual.

" I'm sorry..." Emily said softly.

JJ threw her arms out in the air then turned around and walked over to the couch where she slumped down. Emily slowly followed her and took a seat at the opposite side on the couch. JJ didn't look at her.

" Jennifer.... please.." Emily started. She was interrupted when JJ turned around and looked her in the eyes, anger and hurt written all over her face.

" I know that you don't want people knowing about us yet, and that's fine. But at the parking lot when I reached for your hand... there was no one in sight!" JJ said and looked intensely at Emily.

Emily didn't know what to say, JJ was right, there was no one else on the parking lot still she freaked out about it.

" I'm sorry..." was all that came out of her mouth.

" I didn't want to read too much into that, and then in the waiting room, when the doctor arrived, it hurt when you pulled away but I understood why you did it." JJ continued.

" But what **really** hurt Emily.... was when you pulled your hand away in the examination room..." JJ started, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall but failed.

" I know... I'm so sorry Jennifer... I just... When the doctor looked up and saw our joint hands I panicked... I'm sorry..." Emily tried to explain.

" Even if we were 'just friends', we can hold hands Emily. Friends can do that to provide comfort. The doctor didn't know there was anything else going on between us, I was a colleague and friend who followed you to the hospital for support. I saw it hurt when he removed the stitches and I wanted to hold your hand to let you know I was there and to give you some comfort. But you acted like I was poisonous and... and that really hurt..." JJ finished, wiping her tears away.

Emily hated herself for making JJ feel like this, she never ever wanted to hurt her.

" It wasn't like I was trying to kiss you in front of the doctor... I just held your hand...." JJ said dejected.

" I know... and I'm so so sorry... I don't know why I did that... I just started to think too much and I freaked out..." Emily said, tears now starting to fill her eyes as well. She desperately wanted to reached out and take the younger woman in her arms but she knew JJ would probably pull away.

" What am I to you Emily?" JJ asked.

" What? What do you mean?" Emily said.

" This... what we're doing, you and me... what is that to you? Just a secret love affair?" JJ asked.

" What? No! I want to be with you Jennifer" Emily said sincere.

" Do you really? I'm not sure I'm ready to tell any one else about us yet, but eventually I will be...I want to able to hold your hand if we're out walking, and kiss you even if we're in public, just because I'd want to kiss you." JJ said. Emily looked down.

JJ didn't want to ask cause she was afraid she already knew the answer, but she had to know.

" Can you picture yourself doing that? Can you picture yourself, say in a couple of months time, walking down a street with me, holding my hand?" JJ asked softly dreading to hear Emily's answer.

Emily looked at the woman in front of her. She knew she'd never love anyone the way she loved her, and she knew she'd never want anyone else. Jennifer was the one, still she couldn't say what the blonde wanted, needed to hear. She couldn't lie to her, she wanted to believe she wouldn't have these fears in the future but she didn't know if they'd ever go away.

JJ looked at the older woman, tears now streaming down her face. Emily's silent said it all and it broke her heart. She got up from the couch and walked back to the hallway to get her jacket, she had to get out. Emily jumped out of the couch and quickly ran after the blonde.

" Jennifer... please wait..." Emily started. JJ turned around and faced her.

" You can't see it can you?...You can't do it...." JJ sobbed, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

" It's not... I'm... I want to..." Emily started but couldn't finish any sentence. She was crying too.

" I can't live my life living in a lie... I'm scared to death about telling people about us but I can't...I **won't** live my life hiding... Life's too short for that....I'm so scared Emily but I'd do it for you...You're **that **important to me... obviously.... I'm not..." JJ finished and turned around and walked out of Emily's apartment. Emily stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It had to be a bad dream and she would wake up soon.

JJ literally ran out to the parking lot to get to her car. She started and took off in a hurry, she had to get away from Emily's place, she had to get away from Emily....

After a couple of minutes driving she had to pull over by the side of the road, she was crying so much she couldn't see the road ahead of her.

* * *

Emily had snapped out of her state of paralysis and went after JJ only to see her drive away from the parking lot.

_No! No... what have I done?! How could I be this stupid! I love her, I love her ! And that's all that matters... she's all that matters..._

Emily ran back to her apartment to get the keys to her car and then took off to find Jennifer.

* * *

JJ had manage to compose herself enough to continue driving. She pulled up on the driveway to her house and hurried inside. She leaned back against her closed front door and started to cry again.

Emily desperately tried to call JJ on her phone but I went straight to voice mail.

JJ threw herself face down on her couch and cried uncontrollably, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything was wonderful this morning and now she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She loved Emily more than anything and it hurt beyond words knowing that she'd never be comfortable with them being together out in the open. Even though Emily hadn't said those words, JJ knew that was what she was thinking.

* * *

20 minutes later Emily pulled up next to JJ's car. Her heart was beating so fast she had to sit a minute and compose herself before she stepped out and walked over to JJ's door. Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. JJ sat up when she heard the knock. She knew it was Emily.

" Go away Emily..." she called out.

" Open the door Jennifer" Emily pleaded.

" I can't talk to you right now... please just leave.." JJ said and got up from the couch and before she knew it she found herself walking toward the door.

" Please Jennifer... I have to talk to you...." Emily said and leaned her forehead against the wooden door.

JJ suddenly stood by the front door. She slowly lifted her hand toward the doorknob but stopped before she reached it and turned around and leaned her back against the door.

" I can't... just go Emily...Leave me alone..." JJ said not really meaning the words that came out of her mouth.

" No, I wont go until you let me explain...Please Jennifer..." Emily pleaded again.

Unconsciously JJ lifted her hand and turned the doorknob so the door opened. She took a couple of steps forward and turned around slowly and meet Emily's tear stained eyes as she walked into JJ's house. Emily closed the door behind her and just stood there looking at JJ. Slowly she took a step forward and reached out her arm towards the blonde.

" Jennifer..."

JJ took another step back to avoid Emily's hand that reached out to her.

" Don't..." she said and wrapped her arms around herself.

" Jennifer... I never meant to hurt you like this..." Emily started and took a step closer to the blonde, making sure she was out of her personal space.

" Yeah well you did..." JJ said back.

" I know... and I wish I didn't feel like this... I wish I wasn't so afraid..." Emily continued.

" I'm afraid too Emily... but I wont let that fear stop me from living my life..." JJ said as tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

" I wish I could do that... I want to do that... but I don't know if I can... I've never seen myself with a woman and I'm afraid of what people will think of me and that they will judge us and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to deal with that..." Emily said, tears now streaming down her face as well.

" People will always judge you, no matter what you do and who you are... Seeing myself with a woman wasn't something I'd picture either and yes, it does scare the hell out of me cause that's not accepted everywhere in our community, but none of that matters to me anymore... You're all that matters... and I don't care what people will think... I love you and I refuse to be ashamed over that" JJ said and wiped the tears away. Emily took another step closer.

" You're all that matters to me too..." Emily said softly and moved even closer. JJ looked straight into her eyes. Emily stood right in front of the blonde she loved more than anything, she lifted her hand and slowly touched JJ's cheek. JJ closed her eyes for a second when she felt Emily's hand on her face, a tear escaped her eye, Emily wiped it away with her thumb and moved her head even closer to the younger woman. JJ slowly opened her eyes and found Emily's dark brown eyes looking intently at her, seeing both love and hurt.

Emily moved her head forward and gently captured JJ's lips expecting the blonde to pull away. But instead she found JJ slowly kissing her back and felt her put both of her hands on Emily's face. Emily entangled her fingers in JJ's hair as she continued to kiss her tenderly. But as sudden as the kiss started, just as sudden did JJ pull away from Emily's lips and walked into the living room.

" I can't do this..." JJ said as she walked away. Emily followed her.

" I can't deal with this now.... I need some more time Emily..." JJ said with her back turned toward the older woman.

" Okay... I understand...." Emily said meekly.

" I'll leave...." Emily said and turned around and started walking toward the front door. JJ slowly turned around and watched Emily walk away.

Emily stopped when she reached the door. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and try to resolve this but she knew she had really hurt JJ and she didn't want to cause her anymore pain right now. So she decided she'd give the blonde some time, she wouldn't give up on her... on them...never...

" I love you..." Emily said softly before she walked out.

JJ fell down to her knees and put her hands over her face as she started to cry again.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay in updates... I've had to deal with some personal stuff and I've been feeling a bit down and unmotivated due to that... Today's been a better day so I actually manage to get a new chapter written. **

**Hope you like it.**

**This chapter is for V... thank you for guiding me through this mess, it means a lot.**

**/ T**

Chapter 28

Emily slowly walked over to her car and when she got in she put her hands over her face and cried. She just wanted to run back inside JJ's house and take the blonde into her arms and never let her go but she knew she couldn't do that. She had really hurt JJ and she needed to give her a little time, and to be honest, she needed to give herself a little time too. She needed to deal with her own feelings about this. She started the car and drove away.

JJ was still on the floor and hadn't stop crying. When Emily closed the door behind her, she just wanted to run out after her and hold her. Slowly she got up from the floor and walked over to the window just in time to see Emily drive away and it broke her heart. She couldn't understand how it had come to this. This morning they we're so happy and now everything was a mess, a mess she didn't know how they would get out of. Even though she loved Emily with all her heart she couldn't see a future for them if Emily continued living in denial from what she was feeling. She walked over to the couch and crawled up in the corner and pulled a blanket over her. She turned the TV on just for some distraction.

* * *

Emily closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it as the realization of what had happened today dawned on her. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed. She found JJ's sleeping t-shirt under her pillow and she brought it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent of her.

She fell asleep with her clothes still on, clinging desperately to JJ's t-shirt.

* * *

JJ woke up the next morning with a very sore neck. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still on the couch and the TV was still playing in the background. Suddenly it hit her that she was in her house without Emily and she felt a lump in her throat just thinking about it. She got up and walked over to her bathroom where she took a long hot shower to clear her thoughts.

* * *

Emily sat in her couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. She'd been awake for a couple of hours, she just couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what she was going to do about this whole mess with JJ. Loosing her was not an option, she knew that. She just wished she knew how she would be able to handle her insecurities about being open with what she was feeling. She thought back to what JJ had asked her yesterday, if she could picture herself walking hand in hand with JJ out in the public... she wasn't sure... She wanted nothing else than to say yes, she could picture that. But she couldn't... But then again, she couldn't picture a life without JJ either...

* * *

JJ had dried herself and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She was now in her kitchen trying to eat something but she didn't really have an appetite. She threw her toast in the sink and grabbed her keys and headed out for a run.

* * *

Emily was feeling restless. She'd been pacing back and forth in her apartment for about half an hour, trying to decide whether she should call JJ or not. She knew she should give her some time but the more she thought about it the harder it was to do it. She wanted to make everything right again and though she knew she couldn't tell the blonde what she wanted to hear she had to do something, this was killing her.

Finally she picked up the phone and called JJ. She waited and waited but she didn't answer. She thought JJ didn't answer when she saw that it was her calling and she felt a lump in her throat. Determined to fix this mess she took her phone and keys and headed down to her car.

She was so nervous as she once again pulled up on JJ's driveway. She took a couple of deep breaths then she walked over to JJ's door and gave it a light knock. She waited then knocked again, harder this time, but JJ didn't open the door. Emily put her hand on the doorknob and found the door to be locked. She walked over to the window and peered in but it looked like she wasn't home.

Emily sat down on the steps in font of JJ's door. Again, she tried calling her mobile but was surprised to hear it ring inside JJ's house. She sighed and closed her phone and decided she would just wait.

* * *

JJ had pushed herself really hard, she just wanted to run away from it all. As she turned the last corner on her way back she noticed there was a car on her driveway. She slowed down and as she came closer she saw it was Emily's car and then she saw Emily too. She was sitting on the steps with her head down. JJ stopped and just looked at her, Emily hadn't noticed her yet. She took a deep breath and slowly started to walk towards her.

" Emily?..." she said as she walked closer.

Emily jumped up when she heard JJ's voice.

" What are you doing here?" JJ asked and stopped, keeping her distance.

" I'm sorry... I tried to call you but when you didn't answer I..." Emily looked down for a second then looked straight into JJ's eyes.

" I had to see you...." Emily said softly.

JJ felt her heartbeat speed up and it was not from the running, it was from Emily's eyes looking at her intensely. She forced herself to look away.

" I don't know Emily..." she said and walked pass her to open the door. She froze when she felt Emily take hold of her hand.

" Jennifer..." Emily said and stepped closer.

" Can we just talk?... Only for a little while then I'll leave... please.." Emily said and tried to find JJ's eyes. JJ slowly turned around and met Emily's gaze.

" Okay..." she said softly and let Emily in.

" I'm just gonna take a quick shower" JJ continued.

" Take your time" Emily said and watched as JJ walked over to the bathroom.

Emily went to sit down on the couch in the living room while she waited for JJ to return. She was feeling nervous but mostly determined. She was going to make this right.

JJ showered quickly and then walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She returned to the living room with a towel still around her neck as she continued to dry her hair. Emily turned around and saw JJ coming towards her, she felt breathless when she saw the blonde, her hair still wet... She looked amazing. Emily got up from the couch and took a step closer to the younger woman. Their eyes met and for a moment it was like none of the bad things had ever happened between them. Both finding themselves getting lost in each others eyes. Emily took another step closer to JJ who had now stopped, and then another... She was standing right in front of her looking deep into her blue eyes. Before she knew it JJ took another step closer and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck pulling her close and holding her tight. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and buried her face in the crook of JJ's neck.

JJ pulled her impossible closer and placed a soft kiss on Emily's neck sending shivers down the older woman's spine. Emily slowly pulled back and found JJ's eyes again. JJ moved her hand and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear letting her hand linger on her cheek. She slowly caressed Emily's soft skin with her thumb as she looked deep into her brown eyes.

" I love you..." she whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you like the next chapter**

Chapter 29

" I love you so much..." JJ whispered.

Emily looked at her and sensed there was a "but" coming, so before the blonde said it, she said it first.

" But?..." Emily whispered back.

JJ looked down and slowly pulled away from the brunette and walked over to the couch. Emily looked down and sighed, then followed JJ to the couch and sat down next to her. JJ looked down at her hands.

" Jennifer.... I... I want to make this work... I want to be with you... I want **you**..." Emily said softly.

JJ slowly looked up and met her eyes.

" I love you... and I can't stand the thought of losing you... You're all that matters to me..." Emily continued and reached for JJ's hand.

JJ let Emily take her hand, with her other hand she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

" Emily..." JJ started but Emily interrupted her.

" Please... let me finish..." Emily pleaded. JJ nodded slowly.

" I don't want to feel this way... I don't want to hide what I'm feeling for you..." Emily said softly as a tear escaped her eye as well.

" I want to say I can see myself walking in a park with you, holding your hand... I want that so much... But I can't say that cause I'm not sure I can... I start to panic just thinking about it... and I **hate** myself for that. I **hate** that I'm so weak... I can't say what you want to hear Jennifer... not now... But I hope... someday... I can... Because I can't picture a life without you in it... " Emily finished and tears were now streaming down her face.

JJ cried too as Emily's words went straight into her heart.

Emily slowly got up from the couch and looked down at JJ who met her eyes.

" I'm gonna go now... though all I really want is to hold you and never let you go... But I think maybe you need some time to think... I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Jennifer but this is all I can offer right now and if it's not enough then..." Emily couldn't finish the last sentence. She slowly bent down and kissed JJ on the cheek then she left.

JJ was stunned. She desperately wanted to say something to make Emily stay but it was like she lost her speech. She opened her mouth but not a single sound came out. She looked up and saw her front door close, and Emily was gone. JJ broke down and cried.

Emily ran to her car, tears streaming down her face as she got in to the car and drove off.

* * *

Emily threw herself down on the couch as she returned home. This wasn't what she had planned would happen, but she had to tell JJ the truth about what she was feeling and she prayed JJ would accept that that was all she could offer now. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she needed to give her time. The ball was in JJ's court now and all Emily could do was wait.

* * *

JJ didn't know what to do. She was still on the couch, it was like she was frozen to the spot with Emily's words ringing in her head.

* * *

Emily hadn't moved from the couch since she got back, she had stopped crying though. It was close to 7 PM and she hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. She slowly got up from the couch and walked into her kitchen. She checked the fridge but there was nothing there she wanted to eat. She didn't really have much of an appetite but she needed to eat something.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Emily ran to the door and flung it open

" Jennifer?!" she said but it wasn't her. It was the other blonde from their team standing outside her door with a confused look on her face.

" Pen, I'm sorry... Hi. Come in" Emily said and let Garcia in.

" Hi yourself. Is something wrong Em? Cause I could leave" Garcia said as she saw how broken the brunette looked.

" No, please stay..." Emily said.

" I know I should have called but I wanted to surprise my two favorite girls with some Indian food and a movie, but if it's a bad time.." Penelope said.

Emily turned around and walked over to the large window in her living room. Penelope watched her and sensed something was up, JJ was apparently not here and Emily was clearly upset though she tried hard not to let it show. Garcia put the bags with take-out and the movies she brought, down on the living room table and slowly walked up to Emily.

" Emily honey, where's JJ?" she asked very softly.

Emily didn't turn around, Garcia could see that the older woman was crying. She hated to see her family upset so without thinking she turned Emily towards her and wrapped her arms around the crying woman and held her tight. Emily couldn't hold it in any longer, she held on to Penelope as she let everything pour out. It broke Penelope's heart seeing Emily like this.

" What happened?" she asked hoping Emily would talk to her.

Emily tried to compose herself, she slowly pulled away from Penelope and looked at her.

" Uhm... can we go and sit down?" Emily asked.

" Sure honey, come here " Garcia said and put her arm around Emily's waist and led her to the couch.

Emily had manage to stop crying and crawled up in the corner of her couch, Garcia took a seat next to her and waited for Emily to speak. Emily thought about what she should say to the blonde tech analyst, she already knew that she and JJ were together but still, it wasn't easy to talk about this, even to Penelope. But knowing the blonde computer wizard the way she did, she knew she wouldn't settle until she knew what had happen so Emily decided to just let it out.

A while later Emily had told Penelope everything and she actually felt completely okay with it. Penelope hadn't said anything while Emily was talking, she just sat and listen.

" I...I couldn't lie to her Pen.... I had to tell her the truth.... Then I just left her... I told her maybe she needed some time to think... It's up to her now..." Emily finished meekly.

Penelope took her hand.

" It was a good thing you told her the truth Em, and really, that was all you could do. I know you don't want to feel this way, and so does JJ. It's gonna be okay Emily" Garcia squeezed her hand.

" I'm not so sure about that..." Emily said softly and looked down.

" I am. It's going to be okay." Penelope said and gave her a smile.

Emily desperately hoped Penelope was right, that everything would be okay though it sure didn't feel like it right now.

" Have you eaten anything at all today?" Garcia asked.

" Just breakfast" Emily said.

" And that was? Coffee?" Garcia asked sensing the brunette agent hadn't really eaten anything proper today.

" And a bagel... but I'm actually not that hungry" Emily confessed.

" Emily Prentiss! Good thing I brought some real food, now let's get some meat on those skinny bones of yours. And you better eat missy!" Garcia said firmly.

" Alright alright... I'll eat" Emily said and manage to give the blonde a smile. She knew better than to argue with one miss Penelope Garcia.

* * *

JJ had almost driven herself crazy thinking about what to do. So Emily wasn't ready to display their love for the world and to be honest, neither was JJ. But the difference was she knew she would be ready eventually, Emily didn't. Could she live with that? Could she live with her and Emily's relationship being a secret? Then she asked herself, could she live _without_ Emily? She knew the answer to that before her mind had even formed the question.

* * *

Garcia had made Emily eat until she was ready to burst and then some. Finally Emily couldn't eat another bite. Garcia was pleased that she manage to get some food into that thin woman.

" I'm leaving the left overs in your fridge so you have something for tomorrow" Garcia said.

" Thank you Penelope... not just for the food but for... you know..." Emily said.

" I know. And don't you worry my brown eyed girl, everything will turn out right. I know JJ and I know you." Garcia said and smiled.

" Anyway, I'd better get going. We can take a rain check on the movie another night." Garcia said and walked into the hallway to get her jacket. Emily followed her to the door. Penelope gave her friend a hug before she left. Emily returned to the couch and turned the TV on. She was glad Penelope had stopped by, though it didn't exactly take her mind of JJ, it was a nice distraction.

* * *

Emily had dozed off on the couch and woke up when she thought she heard a faint knock coming from her door. She sat up and turned off the sound from the TV and listened. Then she heard it again. She got up and walked over to the door, still feeling a bit sleepy. Without looking she opened the door and was chocked to see JJ standing there.

" Jennifer... What " Emily started but was interrupted when JJ's lips came crashing down on hers. Emily instantly kissed her back and pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. JJ pushed Emily back against the wall as she deepened the kiss, her tongue requesting entry. Emily willingly opened her mouth and met JJ's eager tongue with her own kissing her passionately.

Soon the need for air forced them apart and they leaned their foreheads together. JJ slowly pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes for a moment, then she kissed her again, more slowly this time.

" It's enough..." she whispered into Emily's mouth before she slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and once again deepened the kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**A big thanks for all reviews, it really makes my day. =)**

**I'm going away for the holidays so I thought I would give you the next chapter before I leave tonight, as a small Christmas gift :)**

**There probably wont be another update for a couple of weeks so I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied for a while. **

**Oohhh... I almost forgot... the rating is a bit higher on this one ;-)**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**/T**

Chapter 30

Emily put her hand behind JJ's neck and pulled her even closer. JJ pulled Emily's sweater over her head in one swift motion then reclaimed her lips again. Emily tugged JJ's jacket down her shoulders and as soon as it came off she reached for the hem of JJ's t-shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it on the floor. JJ's lips found Emily's neck and she let out a moan when JJ started nibbling and sucking the soft skin. Emily leaned her head back against the wall she was still pressed up against as JJ's tongue traced wet patterns over her collar bone and down towards her chest.

JJ reached behind Emily and unclasped her bra and sucked one nipple into her mouth as soon as the tiny piece of cloth hit the floor. Emily gasped and entangled her fingers in JJ's blonde hair as JJ moved her attention to the other nipple. JJ continued kissing her way down, over Emily's taut stomach and at the same time she unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down her legs, leaving the brunette in only her underwear.

Emily pulled JJ up and kissed her passionately, slowly she massaged the younger woman's tongue with her own which made JJ moan into Emily's mouth. Emily spun them around so JJ was now pressed against the wall and Emily slid one knee in between her legs as she kissed her way down to JJ's neck. JJ gasped when Emily gently bit the skin on her neck then started sucking and licking her way up til she reached the blondes mouth again.

" You're wearing too much clothes..." Emily mumbled into JJ's mouth before the blonde pushed her tongue back inside. Emily unclasped JJ's bra and put both her hands on her breasts, massaging them gently.

JJ pushed herself away from the wall, never breaking the kiss and started walking towards the stairs. Emily walked backwards and as they reached the stairs Emily tripped and fell down pulling the blonde with her so she landed on top. Instantly Emily pulled JJ's head down so she could kiss her again. She let her hands wander down till she reached JJ's jeans and she undid the button and pushed her hand inside instantly feeling the heat and wetness between JJ's legs. JJ gasped loudly into Emily's mouth when she felt Emily's fingers slowly enter her core.

" Oh my god... Bedroom... now!" JJ manage to get out before she pulled Emily's hand out of her jeans. She was so close and she didn't want this to end just yet.

JJ kicked her jeans of as they stumbled up the stairs and made it into Emily's bedroom where they came crashing down on the bed. JJ lay on top of Emily and kissed her ravenously. Emily grabbed JJ's ass and pulled her closer as she started to grind against her. This turned JJ on even more and she kissed her way down Emily's neck and finally reached her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth and played with the other one, rolling the harden nub between her thumb and forefinger. Emily threw her head back and bit her lip as JJ's mouth and fingers continued toying with her nipples, driving her crazy with desire.

JJ continued kissing her way down, paying extra attention to Emily's stomach before she reached the last remaining piece of clothes. JJ started to feel a bit nervous about what she was about to do, but she wanted to do it. Slowly she pulled Emily's underwear down her long legs and then kissed her way slowly up her legs. Emily held her breath as she felt JJ's lips moving closer and closer to where she longed for them to be. JJ traced wet patterns with the tip of her tongue up the insides of Emily's thigh.

Emily gasped loudly when she felt JJ's tongue sweep over her most intimate parts and it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was like her whole body was on fire. She grabbed the bedsheets with both her hands and spread her legs wider as JJ's mouth continued exploring. JJ could feel herself getting even more aroused as her tongue and mouth tasted the juices from the woman she loved for the first time. It was absolutely amazing and judging by the sounds Emily was making she obviously was doing it right.

Emily couldn't hold back any longer, as JJ sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep inside, Emily exploded in the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. JJ continued sweeping her tongue over Emily's folds til she felt Emily's body relax. Then she kissed her way up Emily's body til she found her lips again, kissing her gently.

" Are you okay?..." JJ asked softly in between kisses.

Emily just nodded as she tried to compose herself.

" Yes... I'm more than okay... that was... oh my god..." Emily panted.

JJ smiled and kissed her again, Emily put her hands behind JJ's neck and kissed her deeper, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Emily could taste herself on JJ's lips and this turned her on again. She wanted to make JJ feel what she had felt. She rolled over so she come to lay on top of the younger woman. She studied her face and then looked deep into her eyes.

" I love you so much Jennifer..." she whispered and then she kissed her gently.

She kissed her way down her jawline and then down her neck before she found her breasts. She put both hands over the younger woman's peaks and rubbed her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Then she replaced one hand with her mouth sucking and nibbling on the harden nub making JJ moan. She moved up to JJ's mouth and kissed her again, exploring every part of her mouth with her tongue as one hand trailed down JJ's body and inside her underwear. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth when she felt her fingers circle her entrance. She didn't know how much more she could take, she lifted her hip to get closer to Emily's fingers but Emily pulled them back some more.

" Emily please..." JJ pleaded.

Emily kissed her again and pushed one finger slowly inside, JJ gasped into her mouth.

" I want to taste you..." Emily whispered against JJ's mouth and then kissed her way down her body, pulling her panties down with one hand while she continued moving her finger slowly in and out of JJ's wet core.

She kissed the insides of JJ's thighs feeling the younger woman squirm beneath her. She knew she was close so without warning she let her tongue find the spot where JJ needed her to be. She flicked her tongue over JJ's clit and inserted a second finger, picking up the pace. When JJ felt Emily's tongue she couldn't hold back any more. She felt her walls clench around Emily's fingers and her whole body trembled as the first wave of the orgasm hit her. Emily continued her movements til the younger woman's body stopped trembling. She moved up and kissed JJ gently as she stroked her hair.

" Oh my god Emily... that was..." JJ breathed heavy. Emily smiled and kissed her again. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and held her tight.

" I love you...God I love you... and I'm so sorry Emily..." JJ whispered.

" You have nothing to be sorry about... it was me who hurt you not the other way around" Emily said and pulled back so she could look at her.

They shifted positions so they came to lay side by side facing each other. Emily put her arm around JJ.

" After you left I kept thinking about what you said, over and over again... And though it still hurts knowing you might not ever want us to be open about our relationship, I can't live without you so what you're offering is enough... I just want to be with you..." JJ said and kissed her.

" I swear I will try Jennifer..." Emily said sincerely. She desperately wanted to be as strong as Jennifer and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get there.

" And I will be here... I'm not ready to tell the world yet but I know I will be and I hope someday you'll be ready too" JJ said softly.

" I hope so too..." Emily said and pulled her closer. JJ snuggled into Emily and closed her eyes.

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms, happy to be together again.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm really sorry for the delay but a lot of things have been going on in my life recently so I haven't had much inspiration to write to be honest. **

**This is going to be the last chapter of this fic. There might be a continuation of some sort in the future but right now I feel like I have to struggle to get every chapter written cause my head is somewhere else. So I decided it's better to end it now and maybe write a sequel later when "I'm back on tracks" =) otherwise I feel like this might be a story where the updates will be further and further apart and I don't want that.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to each and everyone who has reviewed this story and to everyone who's added it to their favorite stories or story alerts. I truly appreciate it and I'm so glad so many liked my story. **

**A special thanks to V for always listening and trying to encourage me, it means a lot. This last chapter is for you.**

**/T **

Chapter 31

Emily slowly opened her eyes and a smiled as she saw the form of a naked blonde lying beside her with an arm wrapped over her stomach. She put her hand on JJ's arm and started caressing her soft skin, then she found her hand and entwined their fingers. JJ stirred and moved even closer to Emily and nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck. Emily turned around so she came to lay face to face with the blonde and wrapped her arm around her.

" Morning..." Emily whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek.

" Morning.." JJ mumbled, her eyes still closed.

" I love you..." Emily whispered and saw a smile spread on the blondes lips.

JJ opened her eyes and found Emily's dark brown eyes gazing lovingly at her. She closed the gap between them and kissed her gently.

" I love you too Emily... I love you so much..." JJ whispered back and kissed her again.

" I'm so sorry for everything, I never ever meant to hurt you like that.." Emily said softly and stroked JJ's cheek.

" I know..." JJ said.

" I swear I will try to change, I will do anything I can to get over this fear...I swear" Emily said.

" I know you will Emily and it's okay... _we're _okay.... okay?" JJ said and kissed her softly.

" Okay..." Emily whispered back and buried her face in the crook of JJ's neck.

" It was awful sleeping without you... I tossed and turned the whole night. I never want to sleep without you again..." Emily said and pulled back to look into JJ's eyes.

" I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, you weren't there and it felt terrible... I never want to sleep without you again either. It feels so good to wake up in your arms... you make me feel so safe and loved and I've never felt that with anyone else before. I've never felt like this about anyone else before... You're the one Emily... JJ said softly.

Emily just looked at her and then slowly leant forward and kissed her. JJ opened her mouth and met Emily's soft tongue. It was a deep passionate kiss that showed both women exactly what they felt for each other.

" You're the one for me too..." Emily whispered into JJ's mouth as they parted. JJ smiled and pulled Emily closer capturing her lips again as she rolled on top of the brunette. The feeling of their naked bodies coming together send a shiver through both of them. Emily slowly ran her hands up and down JJ's bare back enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under her palms.

JJ pulled back and looked at the woman lying beneath her, she didn't think it was possible to be this happy. She smiled and gently caressed Emily's cheek. Emily looked at the younger woman.

" What?..." she asked softly.

" Nothing... I'm just so happy right now" JJ said and smiled.

Emily smiled back and put her hands on JJ's cheek and studied every part of the blondes face.

" God you're beautiful...." she whispered as her eyes found JJ's again.

JJ leaned down and captured Emily's lips in a gentle kiss.

" I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" JJ said and winked. Emily smiled and nodded.

JJ got of the bed and pulled Emily up with her pulling her against her body and found her lips again. What started as a slow soft kiss soon deepened and tongues came crashing together as hands started roaming. Emily backed JJ up against the bedroom door and started kissing and nibbling at her neck. When Emily's hand found JJ's breast the blonde let out a soft moan before pulling the brunettes head up to meet her lips in a hungry kiss.

JJ fumbled with the doorknob behind her and as the door flung open they almost fell down. JJ took Emily's hand and led her to the bathroom.

They stepped in to the hot shower and wrapped their arms around each other as the warm water washed over them. JJ kissed Emily's neck and moved her hands slowly up and down her back. Emily tilted her head to the side to give JJ more room to explore her neck. She lifted her hands and entangled them in JJ's wet hair and pulled her face up to meet her lips. It was a soft lingering kiss, as they parted JJ slowly turned Emily around so she had her back towards her. JJ started to wash Emily's hair and Emily closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of JJ's fingers massaging her head. She turned her head slightly and JJ instantly followed her lead and found Emily's lips again as she let her hands wander down the brunettes body.

One hand massaged Emily's breast which made the brunette pull away from JJ's mouth and tilt her head back against JJ's head. The other hand continued down, tracing small patterns around Emily's belly button before going even further down. JJ remembered the first time they were in the shower together and how she was doing the exact same thing then, only then she hadn't dared to continue.

Now, as her fingertips brushed against Emily's curls she didn't stop, she continued her movement till her hand found the place where Emily wanted her the most.

Emily let out a moan as she felt JJ's fingers against her, she put her hand up over her head and entangled her fingers in JJ's hair. JJ kissed her shoulder and moved up Emily's neck, nibbling gently on her earlobe as her fingers picked up the pace. Emily thought her knees would give in as JJ's fingers drove her over the edge and she put her free hand on the shower wall to steady herself.

As she slowly recovered, she turned around and kissed JJ passionately, pushing her up against the tile. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth as she felt Emily's hand moving down her body....

* * *

After their intense love making in the shower, they put on some bath robes and walked downstairs to eat a late breakfast. JJ glanced over at Emily as she ate her eggs. She couldn't stop looking at her, she found her breathtaking and she couldn't believe that Emily was really hers.

Emily looked up from her plate and found JJ looking at her with a silly smile on her lips.

" What?" Emily asked.

" Nothing" JJ answered.

" Do I have something on my face?" Emily asked and started wiping her face thinking some food might be stuck.

JJ got up from her seat and walked over to Emily and knelt in front of her and took her hands in hers then she just looked at her, taking in every feature.

" You're perfect..." she whispered.

Emily smiled and stood up and pulled the blond up with her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at her.

" Come on..." Emily whispered and took JJ's hand and lead her into the living room and sat down on the couch. JJ snuggled up close to Emily and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily kissed the top of her head.

"No one has ever made me as happy as you do... All my life, I've been alone... I've had people around me, sure, but I was still alone. Do you remember after Reid was taken, you asked me why nothing get's to me? I said it's because I compartmentalize better than most people...It does get to me... but I'm so used to having these walls around me and I've never let people get too close to me cause I know I'll end up hurt, so I put on this act... All my life I've never let people see the _real_ me, I've been afraid.... But you see me Jennifer... You're the first one who's seen the real me and it doesn't scare me... I'm not afraid anymore... You've tear down the walls I've been trying to keep up but now, I don't want to hide behind the walls anymore..." Emily said and meet JJ's eyes.

JJ had lifted her head from Emily's shoulder and looked at her girlfriend. She knew Emily didn't like to talk about herself so for her to confess all this things just made her heart fill up with love for her. JJ moved closer and gave her a gentle kiss than she wrapped her arms around her shoulder and held her tight. She whispered in her ear:

" Just when I though I couldn't love you more than I already do, you do this... I know that wasn't easy for you to say but I'm so proud of you for telling me this and Emily?..... You're not alone anymore....I'm here and I love you... you're not alone anymore...."

Emily held the woman she loved tighter and smiled as she listen to Jennifer speak and for the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't alone. It hadn't been easy opening up her soul like that but Jennifer was her future and she wanted her to know this, she wanted her to know how much she meant to her. Jennifer made her complete and she would spend the rest of her life loving her. She pulled back slightly to look into her blue eyes and whispered back:

" I love you Jennifer..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked this last chapter. **


End file.
